Thats All I Ask Of You
by kayla2510
Summary: Eine alte irische Sage und Draco Malfoy mittendrin. Woher kommen die Träume die ihn jede Nacht heimsuchen. Sind es Erinnerungen an ein früheres Leben? Und was sind das für Gefühle die ihn übekommen,jedesmal wenn sein Lehrer Remus Lupin in der Nähe ist.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

**Alle Personen die ich in dieser Geschichte verwende gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Mit Ausnahme von Felia Black die ich selbst kreiert habe. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.**

**Warnungen: slash, später mpreg (heißt männliche Person wird schwanger). Solltet ihr damit Probleme haben lest es nicht.**

**Pairing: Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy (später noch andere)**

**That's all I ask of you**

Prolog

_1685 an der Nordküste Irlands _

Dunkelheit.

So weit das Auge reichte.

Und Stille.

Eine bedrückende und beängstigende Stille, die nur durch gelegentliche Geräusche der Nacht unterbrochen wurde.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun?"fragte plötzlich eine Stimme leise in die Nacht hinein. Sie war eindeutig männlich.

„Natürlich, es ist das einzig Richtige!"antwortete eine klare weibliche Stimme.

„Wir können es nicht verantworten, das der dunklen Seite diese Macht, unsere Macht in die Hände fällt. Damit würden wir das Leben aller hier aufs Spiel setzen und das ist es nicht Wert".

Damit schwieg sie wieder und die zwei vermummten Gestalten machten sich weiter auf den Weg über die weiten Ebenen bis hin zu den grauen Klippen, unter denen die Gischt krachend gegen die Felsen schmetterte.

„Es ist ziemlich tief, es wird lange dauern", meinte der Mann skeptisch und blickte hinab auf das tosende Nass.

Als er seine Kapuze zurückschlug kam helles, fast silbernes Haar zum Vorschein, das vom Mondlicht reflektiert wurde. Sein jugendliches Gesicht ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht älter als zwanzig Jahre sein konnte.

Die Frau schlug nun ebenfalls ihren Mantel zurück und das lange, schwarze Haar, welches enthüllt wurde, floss in langen Wellen über ihren Rücken.

„Sicher ist es tief und keine Sorge, es wird schneller vorbei sein als das du Quidditch sagen kannst. Komm wir müssen beginnen, ehe sie uns finden."

Mit diesen Worten blickte sie sich ängstlich um und zog dann ein langes Breitschwert aus ihrem Umhang. Der junge Mann tat es ihr gleich. Die zwei Schwerter steckten sie vor sich in den Boden. Dann begannen sie zu singen.

Eine alte Melodie, in der frühen Sprache ihrer Keltischen Vorfahren. Die Welt um sie herum schien zu verschwimmen. Ein leuchtender Schimmer ging von den zwei jungen Menschen aus, der sich langsam in den Schwertern zu sammeln schien.

Wie von unsichtbarer Hand zogen sich feine Linien über die Klingen und bildeten klare Buchstaben. Auch wurden drei weiße Diamanten in den Griffen eingefasst. Alles unter dem stetigen Gesang dieser zweier Menschen. Dann war es vollbracht. Der Gesang schwoll ab und die Welt versank wieder in Dunkelheit.

„Und nun komm kleiner Bruder, lass es uns beenden". Von fern hörte man schon die Schreie und Flüche jener Menschen die sie jagten.

Der Horizont wurde erhellt durch die brennenden Fackeln, welche ihren Untergang herbeiführen sollten. Sie sah ihm tief in seine Sturmgrauen Augen und lief dann zum Klippenrand. Wie zur Bestätigung lächelte er und kam ihr entgegen.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehn, ich weiß es".

Damit nahm er sie an der Hand....

und sprang.

Und als das Leben dieser zwei jungen Menschen erlosch, verblassten auch die Schwerter, geschaffen aus starker, magischer Hand. Nur noch schemenhaft konnte man die Inschriften erkennen.

GHOST and DARKNESS.

tbc

so das war der erste Streich, hoffe euch gefällts bis dahin.

Die Namen Ghost and Darkness hab ich mir aus dem gleichnamigen Film mit Val Kilmer ausgeliehen, fand sie so passend. Kommen aber keine Löwen in der Geschichte vor. Keine Angst. Eure Kayla


	2. Heimkehr

**Heimkehr**

_Schottland 1998_

Mit einen mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend blickte die junge Frau auf das riesige alte Gemäuer, welches sich vor ihr gen Himmel streckte. Ihr Zuhause, der Ort an dem sie geboren wurde, an dem sie zur Schule gegangen war und an dem sie endlich ihren geliebten Vater wiedersah. Fünf Jahre war es her, seit sie zum letzen mal hier stand. Fünf lange Jahre voller Einsamkeit und Ungewissheit.

Aber sie hatte sich dafür entschieden zu gehen. Nun war sie wieder hier. Warum fühlte sich dann so unruhig?

Nun, einerseits lag dies bestimmt an dem zitternden Häufchen Mensch, dass in ihren Armen lag und langsam aber sicher ziemlich schwer wurde. Sie wusste, dass er schnellstens Hilfe brauchte und setzte sich daher in Bewegung.

Dabei verrutschte die Kapuze ihres Schützlings und gab einen blonden Haarschopf frei, der unter all dem Blut, das an dem Jungen klebte, schon stark verkrustet war. Andererseits war sie sich nicht mal sicher, ob Dumbledor sie überhaupt hier behalten würde.

Sie hatte noch nie wirklich einen guten Draht zu dem alten Schulleiter gehabt. Zu unterschiedlich waren doch ihre Meinungen und Ansichten. Aber nichts würde sie dazu bringen zu gehen, nicht diesmal. Nicht nachdem sie Ihn endlich gefunden hatte.

Die junge Frau drückte den verletzten Blondschopf noch näher an sich, worauf dieser leise zu wimmern begann.

„Scht, wir sind gleich Zuhause, dir kann nichts mehr passieren", sprach sie ruhig auf ihn ein.

Doch dieser riss verängstigt die grauen Augen auf und keuchte entsetzt „Nicht zu-zurück,

bi-bitte nicht zurück, nein."

„Nein, nein, wir sind in Hogwarts, sieh doch", sagte sie und strich ihm dabei über sein Haar.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setze sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie vor dem großen hölzernen Tor stand. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich für diesen unbedachten Satz, der Junge hatte weiß Gott genug durchgemacht.

Sie musste mehrmals klopfen, bis ihr endlich geöffnet wurde und sie vor einem ärgerlichen Argus Filch stand.

Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und versuchte den stetig anschwelenden Lärm zu ignorieren

Es war der erste Abend in Hogwarts, die Erstklässler waren schon auf ihre Häuser verteilt worden. Mit Genugtuung hatte er registriert, dass Gryffindor mehr Schüler zugeteilt wurden, als Slytherin. Dabei hatte Harry aber auch bemerkt dass sein Hassobjekt Nr.1 nicht anwesend war.

Auch glaubte er sich zu erinnern, dass Malfoy junior im Zug ebenfalls nicht anwesend war, seine dämlichen Gorillas aber schon. Was war passiert, dass der Slytherin es nicht wagte in die Schule zu kommen. War es zu gefährlich für ihn geworden, nachdem sein Vater entgültig zum Todesser deklamiert worden war. Oder war er am Ende selbst schon einer.

Er überlegte nun schon die ganze Zeit, was die Malfoys oder noch schlimmer Voldemort höchstpersönlich, im Schilde führten. Zu einem Ergebnis kam er allerdings nicht, da er jäh von seiner Besten Freundin Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

„Sag mal Harry träumst du? Das Abendessen ist vorbei und die Meistens sind schon gegangen."

„Ja und du hast noch nicht mal deinen Teller leer", kam es entsetzt von Ron.

Harry blickte erschrocken auf und merkte, dass die Hälfte der Schüler sich schon durch die große Tür quetschte.

„Oh tut mir Leid, ich war wirklich in Gedanken. Habt ihr nicht gemerkt das Malfoy überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht ist?"

„Na und, wen interresierts? Ein Problem weniger, " meinte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es ärgerte ihn immer noch, dass sie wieder Snape in Zaubertränke haben würden. Ein Lichtblick war wenigstens Professor Lupin, der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Fast die ganze Halle hatte geklatscht, als Dumbledore ihnen die Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte.

„Ja schon", entgegnete Harry

„Aber überlegt doch mal, Malfoy würde nicht einfach die Schule schwänzen. Ich mach mir Sorgen dass Voldemort wieder irgendwas ausheckt. Er würde seinen Todesser-Anwärter Nr. 1 nicht gefährden. Dazu bringt Malfoy zu viel Potenzial mit."

Nun meldete sich auch Hermine zu Wort.

„Könnte gut sein, schließlich kennen wir die Malfoys ja nur als kleine, hinterlistige, feige..."

„Hermine ich denke wir haben verstanden."

„Wie auch immer, ich denke wir sollten erstmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Harry hat mit seiner Vermutung vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht. Auch wenn ich nicht denke das irgendein Anschlag geplant ist. Wie ihr wisst ist das nicht möglich, da Hogwarts ja durch verschiedene Zauber geschützt ist die…"

Allerdings wurde sie schon wieder unterbrochen, da sie fast mit Filch zusammengekracht wäre, der schimpfend und mit bebenden Schritten den Gang entlang lief. Eigentlich ja kein unbekanntes Bild. Viel interessanter war da schon die Person, die hinter ihm herkam.

Eine junge Frau, um die zwanzig schätzte Harry sie ein. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden war. Merkwürdig war, dass sie Muggelkleidung trug, schwarze Hosen und einen Ledermantel, der ihr bis zu den Hüften reichte.

Sie lief mit schnellen Schritten an ihnen vorbei, als Harry merkte was bzw. wen sie da, zu einem kleinen Bündel, in den Armen hielt.

„Malfoy" entfuhr es ihm entsetzt. Die junge Frau drehte sich daraufhin zu ihm um.

„Würdet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln,

„und bitte Professor Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel schicken. Sagt ihm er soll Professor Snape und auch Remus Lupin mitbringen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte weiter, als Hermine ihr noch hinterher rief,

„Wer sind sie überhaupt?"

„Felia Black".

tbc


	3. Erwachen

Kapitel 2

Erwachen

_Flashback_

Der eisige Wind pfiff schaurig um das dunkle Gemäuer, hinab in die abgelegen Kerker von Malfoy Manor.

Er spürte ihn auf seinem Körper, wie die kalten Hände der toten Hoffnung die ihn nun heimsuchte. Schlaff hing er an den Ketten, die von den hohen Mauergewölben ragten. Das Blut, das bis vor kurzem noch seinem Rücken in Strömen hinabfloss, begann nun langsam auf seiner weißen Haut zu trocknen.

Hoffnung, ha, die hatte er tatsächlich noch gehabt, als er vor drei Tagen das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters betrat. Mutig, so fand er, hatte er verkündet, dass er es ablehnte in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden. Er wolle sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen und nicht irgendjemandem zu Füssen liegen, der doch selbst nicht wisse was er wolle.

„Leben?", hatte sein Vater nur daraufhin geantwortet. Ihm müsse doch klar sein, dass, wenn er seine Drohung wahrmache, sein Leben nicht mehr Lebenswert sei. Und damit hatte er ihn abführen lassen, hier hin, in die untersten Kerker.

Seit drei Tagen ertrug er nun schon die Folter und Pein der Todesser, die ihn „Umstimmen"sollten. Allerdings war ihm nach diesem letzten Besuch klargeworden, dass er nicht mehr lebend hier heraus kommen würde.

Noch immer spürte er die Peitschenhiebe, jeden Einzelnen, der seinen Rücken und seine Schenkel traf und ihm dabei die Haut vom Leibe fetzte. Brandmale, die ihn Kennzeichnen sollten als das was er war, ein Verräter, ein Nichts.

Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Vater dies zuließ, es sogar befahl.

„Macht mit ihm, was ihr wollt", hatte er gesagt.

Er hatte immer zu seinem Vater aufgesehen, hielt ihn für stark und unantastbar. Aber er war auch nur ein Feigling, einer unter vielen, der die Befehle eines Irren ausführte und im Staub kroch wie ein schleimiger Wurm.

Nein, lieber starb er hier, als dass er ein Leben lang das Leben eines unterwürfigen Hundes führte. Er wollte sterben, hier und jetzt, es sollte endlich zuende sein, die Qualen, der Schmerz, die Erniedrigungen.

Die Tür knarrte und ein Lichtschein traf in sein eisiges Gefängnis. Ein kleiner, dicker Mann betrat grinsend den Raum. Wie musste er auf ihn wirken, in Ketten, mit nichts als der eigenen, geschundenen Haut am Leib. Wie ein Stück Frischfleisch.

Oh Gott bitte nicht auch das noch. Die anderen hatten sich bis jetzt damit zufrieden gegeben ihm nur äußerlichen Schmerz zuzufügen Mit Lüsternem Blick trat der Dicke auf ihn zu.

Er hatte eine widerliche Glatze und der Schweiß tropfte ihm schon von der Stirn, obwohl es hier unten saukalt war.

Nott dieser schleimige Kriecher, konnte er noch denken, als er auch schon die Hände des Mannes auf seinem Körper spürte.

Nein, nein bitte nicht, er fühlte die eine Hand zu seinem Schritt wandern, die andere zu seinem Hintern und wie die Finger in ihn eindrangen. Es zeriss ihn schier und ein stummer Schrei kam über seine spröden Lippen.

Er sah das Grinsen von Nott, der vor ihm stand, immer weiter mit den Fingern in ihn stieß und sichtlich Freude daran hatte, den ehemaligen Erben der Malfoys in die Knie gezwungen zu haben. Es war ihm egal, er konnte nicht mehr, wünschte sich nur noch ohnmächtig zu werden, um das Kommende nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Plötzlich hörten die Bewegungen in ihm auf und er vernahm einen Schrei, nicht von ihm sondern von Nott, wie ihm klar wurde. Eben noch grinsend, verzog sich dessen Gesicht nun zu einer schmerzverzerrten Fratze und sein Körper sackte binnen Sekunde in sich zusammen.

Er konnte nur noch wage erkennen, wie eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt mit langen Haaren, die Klinge die Notts Verderben war, aus dem leblosen Körper zog. Danach umhüllte ihn gnädige Dunkelheit. Nur noch ganz leise nahm er die kalten Worte wahr:

„Einer weniger".

_Flashback ende_

* * *

Draco wurde von dem leisen Stimmengewirr um ihn herum geweckt. Mit dem Erwachen drangen aber auch all die Schmerzen und Erinnerungen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein wieder hervor. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blickte auf die Menschen, die sich um sein Bett herum versammelt hatten.

Nachdem Harry und seine Freunde sich von dem Schock erholt hatten, dass diese seltsame Frau sich Black nannte und womöglich auch Sirius kannte, hatten sie unverzüglich getan, worum sie gebeten wurden, denn auch die Drei hatten die Dringlichkeit dieser Bitte erkannt.

Auch wenn es "nur"Malfoy war, wie Ron bemerkte, brauchte er schnellsten Hilfe.

Zuerst waren sie zu Professor Lupin gegangen, der, als er erfahren hatte dass eine gewisse Felia Black im Krankenflügel auf ihn warte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und ohne ein Wort hinauseilte. Harry Ron und Hermine konnten ihm nur noch verdutzt hinterher sehen.

Bei Snape verhielt es sich ähnlich, nur dass der nicht ganz so begeistert aussah wie Lupin. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, denn wann sah Severus Snape auch schon mal begeistert aus oder ließ nur ein kleines Lächeln sehn. Niemals. Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, war auch Dumbledor schon anwesend. Der Mann wusste eben über alles Bescheid, was in seinem Schloss vorging. Und so kam es eben, dass Draco Malfoy bei seinem Erwachen in acht gespannte Augenpaare blickte.

Eigentlich nahm er nur wirklich eines der Augenpaare war. Wunderschöne bernsteinfarbene Augen wie er bemerkte.

„Mr. Malfoy können sie mich verstehen", wurde er auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Geht es ihnen gut, haben sie noch Schmerzen?", fragte Dumbledor besorgt weiter.

Dämliche Frage, er war ja nur halb zu Tode gefoltert und beinahe vergewaltigt worden und genau das wollte er ihm auch entgegenschleudern, aber er brachte nur ein heiseres Krächzen zustande. Er hatte seit zwei Tagen keinen Tropfen Wasser bekommen.

Da spürte er plötzlich wie er etwas hochgehoben und ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen gehalten wurde. Professor Lupin sah ihn dabei mit einem warmen Lächeln in die Augen. Diese Augen waren es also gewesen, die er vorhin so bewundert hatte.

„Danke" flüsterte er leise als er getrunken hatte und fragte sich dabei, seit wann dieser Mann eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte noch länger in diesen Armen gehalten zu werden.

* * *

Felia beobachtete diese Szene mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen. Ihr Vater hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch bemühte er sich, jedem Wesen auf dieser Welt zu helfen.

„Ich denke Draco sollte sich jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen, er hat viel durchmachen müssen."

Sie schritt auf den blonden Jungen im Bett zu, der schon wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf abgedriftet war. Sie strich ihm liebevoll ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Professor Snape hatte ihm einige Mittel zur Beruhigung zusammen gebraut, aber nichts konnte ihm gegen die schrecklichen Erinnerungen helfen, Felia wusste dies nur zu gut.

„Wenn er sich einigermaßen erholt hat, gibt es eine Menge zu klären und er wird bestimmt viele Fragen haben."

„Die hätte ich allerdings auch, meine liebe Miss Black", sprach Dumbledore mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Ich möchte sie deshalb bitten, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten, dort können wir ungestört miteinander reden".

„Warte Albus", rief Lupin dazwischen.

„Ich habe meine Tochter eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen was hier eigentlich vor sich geht. Ich denke ich habe ein recht darauf."Erst jetzt ließ er Draco los und fing an wütend im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Und du", er richtete seinen wütenden Blick auf Felia.

„Du treibst dich seit Monaten in der Weltgeschichte herum und lässt kein Sterbenswörtchen von dir hören, du warst nicht mal bei **seiner** Beerdigung."

Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden, doch die Bitterkeit dieser Worte war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid das ich dir nicht geschrieben habe. Aber ich habe etwas Wichtiges herausgefunden und es wäre fatal, wenn dieses Wissen in die falschen Hände gerät. Ich hielt es für das Beste es dir persönlich zu erzählen. Und mit einem hast du Unrecht Dad". Sie ging auf ihren Vater zu und verschränkte ihre Hände mit den seinen.

„Ich war bei seiner Beerdigung, ich wollte nur nicht gesehen werden. Es erschien mir besser so. Aber du weißt das ich ihn genauso geliebt habe wie ich dich liebe hörst du."

„OK. Stopp."Schrie Harry auf einmal mit wütender Stimme. Ron und Hermine neben ihm zuckten erschreckt zusammen.

„Sie", damit blickte er auf Felia, „ist deine Tochter?"und wieder zurück zu Remus.

„Bin ich der einzige hier der nicht kapiert was los ist? Von wem sprecht ihr die ganze Zeit?"

Neben ihm meinte Hermine leise „ Nun ich denke du weißt sicher von wem sie sprechen Harry, oder? Es ist sicher kein Zufall, dass sie Black heißt."

Natürlich hatte Harry im inneren schön längst geahnt, dass von Sirius die Rede war, aber er verstand dennoch nicht wie das alles zusammenpasste. Außerdem hatte er sich seit 2 Jahren verboten auch nur an seinen Paten zu denken. Zu schmerzhaft war doch die Erinnerung an ihn.

„Ich verstehs trotzdem nicht"seufzte er resignierend.

„Sie ist angeblich die Tochter von Remus, heißt aber Black, rettet zu allem übel Malfoy das Leben, versteh einer warum und..."

„Weißt du Harry, sie ist auch Sirius Tochter. Das ist eine längere Geschichte", sagte Remus.

„Ich denke es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir in Albus Büro gehen. Madam Pomfrey wird uns sowieso bald rausschmeißen, wenn wir weiter so einen Krach machen.

tbc

so das wars mal wieder, hoffe es hat euch gefallen würde mich freuen wenn ihr eure Meinung dazu schreiben würdet. Und vielen dank an meine Beta-Leserin Legoory die die Kapitel im Sekundentakt liest


	4. Liebling wir bekommen ein baby

Kapitel 3

Liebling wir bekommen ein Baby

_Hogwarts 1974_

„Scheiße".

KNALL.

Die Badezimmertür wurde zugeschlagen. Kurz darauf waren widerliche, würgende Geräusche zu hören. Remus starrte verwirrt und noch halb im Land der Träume in die Richtung in die seine kuschelige Wärmequelle soeben entschwunden war.

„Mann wir haben Wochenende"krächzte die verschlafenen Stimme von James Potter vom Bett nebenan herüber.

„Wenn das schon wieder Sirius war. Mein Tipp, er sollte endlich zur Pomfrey gehen. Is ja nicht mehr auszuhalten. Jeden Morgen das gleiche."

Remus schnaubte nur wütend. „Was glaubst du was ich ihm seit Wochen predige. Aber denkst du der werte Herr hört auf mich?"

Eben genannter Herr schlürfte soeben mit aschfahlem Gesicht und verzausten Haaren zurück in sein Bett und kuschelte sich wieder fest an seinen Freund. Dabei stöhnte er so herzerweichend auf, das Remus gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn wieder in die Arme zu schließen.

„Hör mal Tatze, James hat wirklich Recht, du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen. Ich sehe mir das nicht mehr an, hast du mich verstanden. Dir geht's nicht gut, ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen. Und deshalb..."

Mit einem Schwung stand er vom Bett auf und ließ Sirius auf die Matratze fallen.

„.. erwarte von dir, dass du heute noch zu Madame Pomfrey gehst, klar." Damit verschwand er ins Bad.

„Mir is so schlecht, Jaaaames hilf mir."Sirius, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt, nuschelte leidvoll vor sich hin.

„Hey komm schon, man könnte meinen du kratzt ab". Kam es gelassen von James.

„Tu ich auch, wenn mich hier weiter jeder so grob behandelt. Vom eigenen Freund im Stich gelassen und du gibst auch nur blöde Kommentare ab, hmpf."

„Ach du Armer, wenn du endlich mal dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abstatten würdest, gings dir schon seit Tagen besser. Glaub mir, so übel isses nicht und ich muss es wissen, bin ja oft genug da", meinte James grinsend.

„Will aber nich, hasse Heiler und übereifrige Krankenschwestern sowieso."Sirius vergrub sich noch tiefer in sein Kissen und schmollte vor sich hin.

„Dann bleib halt liegen und Jammer weiter, bin gespannt was Remus dazu sagt."

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaames."

„Also schön. Wir haben letztens in Zaubertränke eine Trank gegen Übelkeit gebraut, denn kannst du haben. Warte wo hab ich den, ahh ja."

Immer noch in seinen Schlafshorts lief James auf seinen Schrank zu und kramte in einem kleinen Köfferchen voller Phiolen herum, während Sirius ihn skeptisch beäugte und immer mal wieder schmerzhaft aufstöhnte.

Nur zu Sicherheit, nicht das er hier wieder vergessen wurde.

„Wieso brauchst du denn so lang, der Koffer ist doch aufgeräumt."

In der Tat war dieser Koffer wohl der ordentlichste Besitz von James Potter. Die kleinen Phiolen waren alle an Laschen an den Seitenwänden aufgehängt und James achtete akribisch darauf, dass nichts durcheinander kam.

Auch wenn er Zaubertränke nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen konnte, aber so ein paar Mittelchen hier und da waren schon nützlich.

Denn Trank für seinen Kumpel hatte er schon längst gefunden, doch da war etwas anderes was ihn stutzig machte. Mehrmals sah er von seinem Koffer wieder zu Sirius, dann wieder zum Koffer und dann ...

„Bei Merlin". Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder".

„Mir fehlt ein Trank!"

„Na ich hoffe nicht meinen Übelkeitskiller?", fragte Sirius, jetzt schon leicht genervt.

„Nein, sag mal du hast mich doch vor ein paar Wochen gefragt ob ich was gegen deine Kopfschmerzen habe."

„Kann sein, ja Remus und ich wollten... äh... ich meine wir hatten ne Verabredung, du weißt schon und so...ich wollte fit sein." Sirius Wangen nahmen eine leicht rötliche Färbung an.

„Und du hast gesagt ich könnte mit den Trank aus deinem Köfferchen holen, den Ersten von rechts."

„Ich sagte den ersten von links."

„Nein von rechts!"Er schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Nein von links!"beharrte James.

„ James den von rechts, was soll der quatsch überhaupt."Sirius schrie jetzt schon fast vor Wut, seine Schmerzen hatte er schon längst vergessen.

„Nun es ist so", druckste James herum „dass wenn du wirklich den ersten Trank von rechts genommen hast, es vielleicht sein könnte das ich weiß was mit dir los ist."

„Was hab ich da getrunken, Krone?"Sirius hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und dieser ruhige, bedrohliche Ton gefiel James gar nicht.

„Nun eigentlich ist es ja deine Schuld, wenn du noch nicht mal einen Kopfschmerz-Weg-Trank von einem....naja....also....ähm...findest du nicht hier sollte mal wieder gestrichen werden, es sieht so..."

„**JAMES"**. Die grauen Augen zuckten nun gefährlich.

„einfruchtbarkeitstrankfürmänner", prasselte er schnell hervor.

„Was?"

„Du hast einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank für Männer getrunken, der im Übrigen meine Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke war, ohne die ich jetzt..."

Weiter kam er allerdings nicht, da sich der schwarzhaarige Junge mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und rasend vor Wut auf ihn stürzte.

„Sirius warte ...würg...hör mich doch mal zu... würg...es muss ja nicht gleich heißen dass du deshalb schwanger bist".

„NICHT?" schon wieder diese Tonlage.

„Naja, erstens könnte der Trank gar nicht wirken, da er ziemlich schwer zu brauen ist, obwohl ich von mir behaupten kann, dass noch jeder meiner Tränke gewirkt hat."

„Komm zur Sache". Sirius hielt ihn immer noch mit beiden Händen an seinem Shirt fest.

„und, wie ich grade bemerken wollte", er riss sich los,

„müsstest du innerhalb einer Stunde mit jemandem schlafen und dann mein Lieber"

er machte eine verheißungsvolle Pause

„müsstest du natürlich unten liegen, was ich mir ja ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen kann."

James beendete zufrieden seine Ausführung und bedachte Sirius mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Das ihm allerdings sofort verging, als sich sein „ehemals?"bester Freund mit einem wütenden Aufschrei wieder auf ihn stürzte.

_30 qualvolle Minuten später_

James saß schwer atmend auf seinem Bett und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Glieder.

„Verdammt Sirius, du hättest mich fast umgebracht".

Der lag nur teilnahmslos auf seinem Bett und schien von seiner Umwelt nichts mehr mitzukriegen. Bis er irgendwann antwortete „Geschähe dir ganz recht, mein Leben hast du ja bereits zerstört."

„Hey immerhin hab ich rausgefunden, warum dir morgens immer schlecht ist."

KLATSCH

Das Kissen traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass es ihn fast aus dem Bett befördert hätte.

„Mann hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was das bedeutet du Idiot".

„Ja, dass du dich von Remus vögeln lässt!"

„Halt doch mal einfach deine Klappe. Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, ich kann kein Kind bekommen verdammt noch mal. Was wird Remus nur sagen, scheiße was wird Dumbledore sagen. Der schmeißt mich von der Schule."

Er vergrub den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Hey jetzt hör mal", so langsam schien James auch den Ernst der Lage zu verstehen.

„Dumbledore wird dich bestimmt nicht rausschmeißen und es ist ja noch nicht sicher, könnt ja sein das du wirklich nur ne Magenverstimmung hast. Geh zu Madame Pomfrey ok, dann weißt du´s."

„Ja wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Mach mich gleich auf den Weg."

Wieder ein wenig motivierter ging Sirius zum Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey erzählte er dann die ganze Geschichte, die sich im Schlafsaal ereignet hatte.

Zuerst ziemlich verstört, dann aber wieder in die alte Routine zurückfallend, hatte sie ihn einigen Untersuchungen durchgezogen und ihm allerhand Fragen gestellt. Sirius wurde es zunehmend ungemütlicher in seiner Haut.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt ihr sein ganzes Liebesleben mit Remus zu erzählen.

Jetzt lag er auf einem der Krankenhausbetten und dachte über die ganze Situation nach.

Eigentlich war es doch lächerlich, ja geradezu lachhaft.

Er, Sirius Black, sollte ein Kind bekommen, der größte Frauenheld der Schule. Obwohl, seit er mit Remus zusammen war stimmte das ja nicht mehr. Nein, sein kleiner Werwolf hatte ihn ganz schön gezähmt.

Oh Gott wie würde Remus nur reagieren. Er könnte es nicht ertragen wenn er ihn verlassen würde. Und überhaupt. Remus war ein Werwolf, würde sich die Krankheit auf das Kind übertragen? Unbewusst strich er sich über den Bauch.

Aber was machte er sich Sorgen er war bestimmt nicht

„...schwanger."

„Was", verwirrt blickte er auf die Krankenschwester über ihm.

„Ich sagte Mr. Black, die Ergebnisse sind eindeutig. Sie sind schwanger."

tbc


	5. Nie wieder Binns!

Kapitel 4

Nie wieder Binns!?

„Ja so war das damals".

Alle Beteiligten aus dem Krankenflügel hatten sich nun in Albus Büro zusammengefunden, während Remus seine Geschichte erzählte.

Felia saß neben ihrem Vater auf einem der Sessel, die Dumbledore hergezaubert hatte und hörte gespannt zu. Ihr Vater hatte nur noch selten von Sirius erzählt, nachdem er festgenommen worden war. Wann war sie eigentlich dazu übergegangen ihn Sirius zu nennen?

Bis zu ihrem siebten Lebensjahr, war er ihr Daddy gewesen, der mit ihr vor dem Kamin gespielt und sie in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Bis zu dieser unglücksvollen Nacht. Am Anfang war es hart gewesen.

Als Kind eines verurteilten Mörders und eines Werwolfs hatte sie nicht viel zu lachen gehabt. Doch für ihren Vater muss es viel schlimmer gewesen sein. Anfang zwanzig mit einem kleinen Kind an der Hand ohne Geld und von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen. Der Geliebte anscheinend ein Verräter und die Zwei besten Freunde tot.

Da er in der Zauberwelt als Werwolf nicht toleriert wurde, hatten sie sich in der Muggelwelt durchgeschlagen.

Aber welcher fähige Geschäftsmann stellt schon einen alleinerziehenden Vater ein, der auch noch einmal im Monat mindestens für eine Woche fehlte.

Felia wusste, dass ihr Vater sich noch heute Vorwürfe machte, dass er ihr nie hatte mehr bieten können.

Dabei empfand sie ihre Kindheit als sehr schön. Natürlich hatten sie sich nie mehr als ein Zimmer als Wohnung leisten können, aber sie durfte jede Nacht zu ihm ins Bett krabbeln und in seinen Armen einschlafen. Remus hatte sich immer Zeit für sie genommen, ihr alles beigebracht, was er wusste. Wehmütig dachte sie an diese Zeit zurück. Sie würde sie nie missen wollen.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihr Vater weitererzählte.

„Es war damals natürlich ein Schock für mich, als Sirius vor mir stand, leichenblass im Gesicht und mir sagte dass er ein Kind von mir erwartet. Ich glaube er hatte große Angst dass ich ihn verlassen würde, dabei hatte ich das nie in Erwägung gezogen. Aber er war bis jetzt immer der Stärkere von uns gewesen und ihn auf einmal so verletzlich und leidend zu sehen machte mir auch Angst.

Außerdem hatte ich mich schon längst mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, niemals Vater zu werden. Schließlich bin ich ein Werwolf, sie hätten uns dass Baby auch wegnehmen können. Würden wir überhaupt auf Hogwarts bleiben können? Wir hatten Glück das Albus Schulleiter war. Er hat uns sehr geholfen."Remus sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer dankbar an.

„Ohne dass wir es gemerkt hatten, haben wir beide das Baby schon akzeptiert und in unser Herzen geschlossen. Niemand hätte es uns je wieder wegnehmen können. Aber natürlich blieb die große Frage. Hatte ich das Baby angesteckt?

Hatten sich die Erreger auf das Kleine übertragen? Das konnte erst überprüft werden, wenn das Kind auf der Welt war."

„Und hat es sich übertragen?", unterbrach ihn Harry und blickte dabei zu Felia.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben dass vor ihm die Tochter seines Paten sitzen sollte.

Aber bei näherer Betrachtung war die Ähnlichkeit schon gravierend.

Die gleichen schwarzen Haare, die hohen Wangenknochen und der volle Mund der, wenn er wollte sich zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln verziehen konnte.

Nur die Augen waren die von Remus.

Strahlende Augen in der Farbe von reifem Whiskey, die ihn jetzt ebenso warm ansahen, wie es sonst immer sein Professor tat.

Felia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin kein Werwolf, zumindest nicht ganz."

Sie machte eine Pause.

„Allerdings haben sich einige Eigenschaften des Wolfs auf mich übertragen. Zum Beispiel kann ich sehr gut im Dunkeln sehen und meine Sinne sind sehrt geschärft.

Ich verwandle mich zwar nicht bei Vollmond, aber der Mond macht mich nervös und leicht reizbar."

„Das kennen wir ja schon nicht wahr Professor"knurrte Snape der bis dahin ruhig am Kamin gestanden hatte. Seine Augen funkelten Remus hasserfüllt an.

„Oh ja" unterbrach ihn Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Der Arme Sirius war immer ganz erledigt bei Vollmond. Die beiden waren immer furchtbar launisch."

Jetzt lachte er wirklich und schaute zu Vater und Tochter die ihn beide böse anfunkelten.

„Und ein Wildfang war die kleine, Himmel sie hat die ganze Schule auf den Kopf gestellt."

Snape gab nur ein böses brummen aus seiner Ecke von sich.

„Wollten sie etwas sagen Professor?", fragte Felia Zuckersüß und blickte in die schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenübers.

„Nur das es nicht sehr angenehm war, besagten Wildfang jedes Mal im Unterricht zu haben.

Damals sowie noch vor sechs Jahren als sie selbst noch Schülerin waren."

„Ach haben sie mich so vermisst?"

„Wohl kaum."

„Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, dass ich sie abgehärtet habe, schließlich haben sie es jetzt nur noch mit solchen Wildfängen zu tun".

„Wenn ich eins mit Gewissheit sagen kann, dann dass du noch weitaus schlimmer als Schülerin warst, als Potter und Weasley zusammen."

„Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment", sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und wendete denn Blick dann wieder auf Snape, der jetzt ganz nah vor ihr stand.

„Trotzdem habe ich meinen UTZ in Zaubertränke mit einem Ohnegleichen bestanden."

„Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass das nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging."

„Ach zweifeln sie an ihrer Lehrfähigkeit? Sind sie so unfähig um ihren Schülern das bisschen Zaubertränke beizubringen."

Die anderen keuchten erschrocken auf. So hatte wirklich noch nie jemand mir Snape gesprochen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Irgendwie kam im das alles sehr bekannt vor.

„...der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, sie sind genauso zügellos und undiszipliniert wie ihr Vater."

„Sagt der Mann, der einen Unschuldigen den Dementoren ausliefern wollte, nur weil er zu engstirnig war um die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren."Ihre Stimme zitterte nun leicht und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, hätte ich jetzt meine Familie wieder und..."

„Felia ich es reicht jetzt."Remus stand auf und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Lass die Vergangenheit doch endlich ruhen."Dabei sah er auch Severus eindringlich an.

„Also schön er hat Recht."Sie atmete tief durch, ging dann zu Snape und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Anders als mein Vater gebe ich meine Fehler zu."

Severus sah sie einige Zeit an, nahm dann aber ihre Hand und umschlang sie mit seiner.

„Ah schön. Da sie bald zu Kollegen werden, halte ich es auch für das beste ihr Kriegsbeil endlich zu begraben."

„Kollegen" riefen beide verwirrt und bemerkten jetzt erst dass ihre Hände immer noch in einander verschränkt waren. Sofort unterbrachen sie denn Kontakt.

„Ja diese Idee ist mir eben gekommen. Meine liebe Felia, sie sagten mir das sie gern einige Zeit im Schloss bleiben wollen um sich um Mr. Malfoy zu kümmern. Nun sie könnten mir als Gegenleistung einen kleinen Gefallen tun."

„Der da wäre?"Felia beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Sie wissen Dumbledore, das ich mit einigen ihrer Standpunkte nicht einverstanden bin. Ich habe mich bereiterklärt ihnen bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu helfen aber auf meine Weise. Ich nehme niemandes Befehl an und ich werde keine Schachfigur auf ihrem Feld sein."

„Das ist mir bewusst meine Liebe, ihre Standpunkte haben sie mir bei ihrem letzten Besuch deutlich klar gemacht. Nein es geht darum, das der gute Professor Binns gekündigt hat."

„Der Geist? Wieso sollte der den kündigen?"fragte sie nun leicht verwirrt.

„Nun er sagte er habe nun lange genug hier geweilt, er wolle jetzt hinüber gehen auf die andere Seite."

„Das geht", fragte Harry nun interessiert.

„Ja wenn er alles in dieser Welt erledigt hat, kann er gehen. Aber Mr. Potter fragen sie nicht weiter, ich war noch nie tot, ich habe keine Ahnung von deren Gesetzten.

Und nun zurück zu Felia. Eigentlich wollte ich das Fach selbst übernehmen, bis ich Ersatz gefunden habe, aber da du in der Zaubergeschichte Englands doch sehr bewandert bist dachte ich mir, das du dich vielleicht zur Verfügung stellen könntest." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun ja wissen sie das kommt sehr plötzlich", sagte sie „...aber ich denke das, wenn sie mit ein paar Bedingungen meinerseits einverstanden sind, wir uns bestimmt einigen können". Damit hakte sie sich bei ihrem alten Professor unter und gemeinsam diskutierend verließen sie das Büro.

„Ist die immer so?"fragte Ron Professor Lupin.

„Glaub mir, das war noch gar nichts", seufzend verließ er ebenfalls den kreisrunden Raum.

„Himmel Harry, weißt du was das bedeutet, endlich richtiger Geschichtsunterricht. Nie wieder Binns", sagte sie strahlend.

Harry sagte nur Kopfschüttelnd

„Warten wir´s erst mal ab."

Er war noch nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser Neuigkeit halten sollte. Schließlich würden diese Stunden wohl kaum noch für ein kleines Nickerchen zu nutzen sein. Schade eigentlich. Mit hängenden Schultern und reichlich verwirrt, machte er sich mit den Anderen beiden auf den Weg, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum

tbc


	6. Erinnerungen und erste Kontakte

Kapitel 5

Erinnerungen und erste Kontakte

Nachdem Felia die Formalitäten mit Dumbledore geklärt hatte, war sie nun auf dem Weg zu Krankenflügel. Ihre Bedingungen konnte sie auch durchsetzten. Sie wollte mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen um ihn näher kennen zulernen. Außerdem wollte sie anfangen, ihn zu trainieren, denn er stand nun ganz oben auf Voldemorts Abschussliste und musste sich zu verteidigen wissen. Nicht nur allein durch Magie.

Sie wollte auch Harry näher kennen lernen. Der Sohn von Onkel Jamie und Tante Lilly. Sie hatte die zwei so gern gehabt. Als Harry auf die Welt kam war sie gerade mal sieben und stolz hatte sie ihrem Patenonkel erzählt, dass sie den kleine Harry immer beschützten werde. Remus und sie hätten ihn gern bei sich aufgenommen, nachdem er seine Eltern verloren hatte, aber Dumbledore meinte ja er wäre bei seinen verdorbenen Verwandet sicherer.

Aber sie würde ihr Versprechen nun einlösen, welches sie ihrem Paten gegeben hatte.

Und auch für Draco würde sie da sein. Dumbledore hatte sie gewarnt, das der Junge nicht einfach sei. Doch sie würde schon auf einen Weg zu ihm durchdringen.

Deshalb war sie auch nun auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Vielleicht war Draco ja wach? Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Und es gab wirklich eine Menge zu bereden. Seit sie diese blöde Reise nach Irland unternommen hatte, war ihr komplettes Leben aus den Fugen geraten. Schlimmer noch, sie musste jetzt praktisch mit zwei Leben fertig werden.

Die Gänge in Hogwarts waren vollkommen leer, die Schüler lagen bestimmt schon in ihren Betten. Irgendwie freute sie sich darauf zu unterrichten, auch wenn sie Dumbledore das niemals gegenüber zugeben würde.

Diesen Triumph gönnte sie ihm nicht. Aber die Geschichte ihrer Welt hatte sie schon immer fasziniert. Sie und ihr Vater waren oft umgezogen, möglichst weit weg von ihrer früheren Raststädte. Schottland, Wales Irland überall waren sie schon gewesen und die alten Burgen und Schlösser, Schlachtfelder und Friedhöfe hatten sie besonders interessiert. Remus hatte ihr viele Geschichten darüber erzählt von alten Zauberergeschlechtern und Druiden die nur mit Hilfe der natürlichen Magie um sie herum gezaubert hatten.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie selbst auch mal Teil einer solchen Geschichte werden würde. Sie fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durch ihr schwarzes Haar. Diese alte Frau, die sie in Irland getroffen hatte, als sie entlang des Shannon-Rivers gewandert war. Sie kam auf sie zugestürmt, die Hände gen Himmel erhoben und hatte wirres Zeug gefaselt. In Alt-Gälisch.

Als sie neun Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte Duncan O´Malley, der alte Schuhmacher, bei dem sie einige Zeit gewohnt hatten, versucht ihr die alte Sprache der Iren beizubringen, mit Erfolg.

Daher konnte sie auch einige Fetzen des Gefasels verstehen, das die alte Frau von sich gab.

_Brenainn_, das Schwert und _Daray, _die Dunkelheit. Sie hätte die Frau fortgeschickt, hätte sie diese zwei Begriffe nicht gehört.

Sie wusste schon seit längerer Zeit, dass sie die Gabe hatte eine besondere Waffe immer bei sich zu führen. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte und ihre Magie auf bestimmte Weise bündelte, musste sie nur den Arm ausstrecken und ein langes, aus dunklem Metall geschmiedetes Schwert kam zum Vorschein. Scheinbar aus dem Nichts. In fein geschwungenen Buchstaben stand darauf _Daray_. Dunkelheit.

Nur Remus hatte sie davon erzählt. Sichtlich erschrocken konnte aber auch er sich nicht erklären warum sie das Schwert ziehen konnte. Doch er brachte ihr bei es zu führen. Er selbst hatte den Kampf mit dem Schwert schon früh bei seinem Vater gelernt.

Ihr Großvater, erzählte er ihr, meinte immer, dass es wichtig sei, sich nicht auf die Magie allein zu verlassen. Diesen Rat hatte sie sich sehr zu Herzen genommen. Mit Stolz konnte sie von sich behaupten, dass es bis jetzt noch niemandem gelungen war, sie im Zweikampf zu schlagen. Außer ihrem Vater selbst. Er mochte zwar nicht so aussehen, aber ihn ihm steckt mehr Kraft, als man meinen könnte. Die Menschen unterschätzend ihn viel zu sehr.

Ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, bemerkte Felia erst jetzt, dass sie schon geraume Zeit vor dem Krankenflügel stand. Leise öffnete sie die schwere Tür und ging auf das letzte Bett zu, in dem der blonde Junge schlief. Der Mond schien durch die großen Fenster und ließ ihn noch blasser in dessen Licht wirken, als er ohnehin schon war. Felia setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und betrachtete ihn einige Zeit. Es war furchtbar gewesen, als sie ihn in Ketten hängend in dem schmutzigen Kerker gefunden hatte. Für sie als Animagus war es ein leichtes gewesen, in Falkengestalt durch die engen Kerkerräume zu fliegen.

Unbändige Wut hatte sie ergriffen, als sie sah wie dieser schleimige Kriecher Nott sich an ihm vergreifen wollte. Sie hatte nicht mehr überlegt und einfach zugestochen. Aber wie sie immer sagte, nur ein toter Death Eater war ein guter Daeth Eater. (XD)

Mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer rollte sie sich am Bettende zusammen, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass sie wenigstens heute von den Träumen verschont bleiben würde, welche sie schon seit Jahren heimsuchten.

* * *

Draco spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln an seiner Wange. Es fühlte sich an wie kleine Schmetterlinge die über sein Gesicht tanzten.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

„Na wieder unter den Lebenden", fragte er ruhig.

„Verzeihung ich wollte Sie nicht wecken, ich hab meine Tochter gesucht, ich dachte mir schon, dass sie bei ihnen ist. Felia war schon immer eine Langschläferin."

Damit zeigte er in Richtung Bettende.

Draco verstand überhaupt nicht von was sein Professor redete, bis er den schwarzen Wall an Haaren auf seinem Bett bemerkte. Diese gehörten einer jungen Frau, die es sich anscheinend auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Jetzt räkelte sie sich langsam, ihre Augen blieben aber geschlossen. Er erkannte sie. Sie hatte ihn aus den Kerkern seines Vaters befreit. Er blickte wieder zu Lupin.

„Das...das ist ihre Tochter?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein."

„Wieso denn nicht, weil so ein Monster wie ich keine Kinder in die Welt setzen sollte?"

Remus Stimme wurde merklich kühler.

„Falls sie aufwachen sollte, schicken sie sie bitte in mein Büro. Wir sehen uns im Unterricht."

„Im Unterricht?"

„Ja noch eine schlechte Nachricht für sie, ich werde wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Tja wir bekommen eben nicht alles im Leben so wie wir es wollen. Entschuldigen sie mich nun."

Seine Gesichtszüge konnte man nur noch als frostig bezeichnen. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er die Krankenstation und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf und Ohrfeigte sich im gleichen Moment für den Gedanken, dass er es gar nicht so schlecht fand, dass Professor Lupin wieder da war.

Was dachte er bloß. Schließlich war er nicht unschuldig daran, dass der Mann im dritten Jahr gekündigt hatte.

Nachdem Snape ihm die Tatsache mitgeteilt hatte, dass sein Lehrer ein Werwolf war, hatte sich dank ihm die Sache wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreitet. Er war ziemlich sauer gewesen, dass die meisten der Schüler diese Nachricht nicht halb so schockierend fanden wie angenommen.

Na ja wenn er wirklich ehrlich mit sich war, für sein letztes UTZ Jahr

konnte er keinen besseren Lehrer bekommen als Lupin.

Aber er war ja nie ehrlich mit sich, also verdrängte er diese Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins.

Durch den lauten Knall war letztendlich auch Felia wachgeworden. Gähnend sah sie sich um und erblickte einen miesepetrigen Draco, der gedankenverloren an seiner Decke herumzupfte.

„Na, geht's dir wieder einigermaßen gut? Also ich für meinen Teil muss sagen diese Betten sind ja mehr als unbequem. Ich fühl mich total gerädert und außerdem...."

Das Erste was Draco denken konnte, nachdem er diesen Schwall Worte verarbeitet hatte war, dass sie genau die gleichen Augen hatte wie Lupin und ebenso das warme Lächeln mit dem er jeden bedachte.

Außer ihm.

Er konnte trotzdem nicht glauben, dass diese Frau Lupin Tochter sein sollte.

Die war doch mindestens schon 23. Und so alt war Lupin doch auch nicht. Auch wenn er schon einige graue Haare hatte, sah er doch noch ziemlich gut aus.

Himmel seit wann dachte er denn so von seinem Lehrer. Er musste mehr abbekommen haben als es zuerst den Anschein hatte.

„Sag mal hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", frage Felia ziemlich angesäuert.

Sie hasste es ignoriert zu werden.

„Wer sind sie und was machen sie in meinem Bett?"Nach außen war Malfoy wieder ganz er selbst.

Verdammt er kannte sie irgendwoher, sie kam ihm so bekannt vor, in ihrer ganzen Art und ihrem Wesen. Aber er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er sie vor dieser ganzen Geschichte noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

In den Kerkern hatte ihn ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmt als er sie gesehen hatte. Als wäre eine lang vermisste Vertraute endlich zurückgekehrt. Und auch jetzt fühlte er sich nicht unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart.

Jetzt lächelte sie ihn wieder an.

„Mein Name ist Felia Black. Es ist schön dich endlich wiederzusehen".

Sie krabbelte zu ihm ans Kopfende und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern.

Jetzt war er komplett verwirrt und das kam bestimmt nicht oft bei einem Malfoy vor.

„Ich hab dich noch nie zuvor in meinen Leben gesehen."

„Nicht in diesen Leben das stimmt. Aber ich hab lange nach dir gesucht."

„Warum?"

„Nun ich...."

„Ah Mister Malfoy sie sind wach. Sehr schön. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Madam Pomfrey kam soeben aus ihrem kleinen Kämmerlein, das an den Krankenflügel angrenzte.

„Und Felia, ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass das hier eine einmalige Sache war."

Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen vor den Beiden herum.

„Wenn du hier übernachten willst hast du krank zu sein verstanden? Ich mach das nur weil ich dich schließlich auf die Welt geholt hab und dich einfach mag. Und jetzt verschwinde, dein Vater wartet bestimmt auf dich."

„Klar Madam", sie sprang auf und salutierte gespielt vor ihr.

„Hey warte du wolltest mir doch noch was erzählen", rief Draco ihr zu.

„Später, später muss jetzt los", sie verschwand durch die Tür.

„So und nun zu ihnen Mr. Malfoy. Mr Malfoy..?"

Draco starrte immer noch auf die wieder verschlossene Tür und dann wieder zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Sie haben sie auf die Welt geholt?"Langsam zweifelte er wirklich an seinem Verstand.

„Oh ja, als Mr. Black mit ihr Schwanger war, war er grade mal sechzehn und somit noch Schüler hier. Ich kann ihnen sagen das war ein Kampf. Siebzehn Stunden in den Wehen und Mr. Black war ziemlich wehleidig. Aber das ist ja bei den meisten Männern so, nicht?"

„Black? Sirius Black. Ich dachte Professor Lupin sei ihr Vater?"

„Ja der auch. War aber auch nicht besser mit ihm. Aber so ist das eben wenn Kinder selber Kinder bekommen. Zu Remus Verteidigung muss ich aber sagen, dass er die Kleine wirklich zu einer selbstbewussten und bemerkenswerten Frau erzogen hat. Aber genug davon, fühlen sie sich wieder schon fit genug um in ihr Haus zurückzukehren oder wollen sie lieber noch eine Nacht hier bleiben?"

„Nein, nein ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus."

Und das wollte er wirklich. Noch länger hier zu liegen bedeutete mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben und die wollte er bestimmt nicht. Über den ganzen Schulstress hinweg würde er diese blöde Kerkerszene hoffentlich bald vergessen haben. Außerdem hatte er seit längerem wieder diese blöden Träume, die ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit plagten. Über Menschen mit Fackeln die ihn verfolgten und Schwerter die glühten. Und dann fiel er. Immer tiefer ohne Ende bis er schließlich aufwachte.

„Na schön ihre Sachen liegen da drüben, dann können sie gehen. Huh, diese Jugend von heute."Schimpfend stampfte sie zurück in ihr Kämmerlein.

Während Draco sich anzog konnte er aber nur an eins denken, wofür er sich schon wieder gedanklich Ohrfeigte. ‚Er heißt also Remus mit Vornamen.'

tbc


	7. Morgan und Caelan

Kapitel 6

**Morgan und Caelan.**

Verdammt!

Dieser kleine Wichtigtuer.

Remus stapfte schon seit geraumer Zeit wütend durch sein Büro. Er ließ sich doch sonst auch nie von dem jungen Malfoy so in Rage versetzen. Ihm musste doch klar sein dass er hier nicht bei allen willkommen war. Früher hatte ihn das auch nie gestört.

Doch hatte es, aber er ließ sich nie etwas anmerken.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er den Jungen ja gar nicht ausreden lassen. Aber was sollte Draco Malfoy ihm sonst entgegenbringen außer Hass und Ablehnung.

Verdammt und warum störte ihn das so.

Er hatte nie groß mit dem blonden Jungen zu tun gehabt, außer im Unterricht und dort hatte der ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass er sich von einem Mann wie ihm nicht unterrichten lassen wollte.

Remus war gespannt wie es dieses Jahr laufen würde. Die Schüler hatten alle nichts dagegen gehabt, ihn wieder zum Lehrer zu bekommen. Zumindest diejenigen die keine Slytherins waren.

Nun er würde es bald erfahren, nach dem Frühstück begann seine erste Stunde. Gryffindor/Slytherin 4. Jahrgang. Bei Merlin, dass ging ja gut los.

* * *

Felia erging es ähnlich wie ihrem Vater. Auf und ab wandernd schlich sie in ihrem neuen Büro umher. Nur, dass sie vor Nervosität schier umkam. Natürlich würde sie das niemals zugeben, aber sie hatte doch Respekt vor ihrer ersten Stunde.

Dumbledore hatte sie so kurzfristig eingestellt, dass sie sich nicht einmal richtig vorbereiten konnte. Aber ihr würde schon etwas einfallen, redete sie sich selbst gut zu. Schließlich war sie eine Meisterin der Improvisation. Felia kicherte leise. Snape hatte wohl doch Recht. Sie war Sirius wirklich ziemlich ähnlich. Obwohl mit der Zeit die Ruhe, die Remus immer ausstrahlte, auch auf sie übergegangen war.

Wie immer spürte sie einen kleinen Stich wenn sie an Sirius dachte. Er war nun schon seit 2 Jahren tot. Sie war nicht selbst dabei gewesen, Dumbledore hatte sie aber besucht und ihr alles erzählt. Solch eine Wut und Traurigkeit hatte sie noch nie zuvor gespürt. Sie hatte Albus alles Mögliche an den Kopf geworfen, geheult, geschrieen, getobt, während er nur ruhig dasaß und sich alles anhörte. Das hatte sie vollends zu Weißglut gebracht. Er würde doch immer nur die anderen schicken, alle sollten für ihn die Drecksarbeit machen. Ihren Vater hatte er in dieses furchtbare Haus gesteckt, in dem er langsam aber sicher zu Grunde ging.

Schweren Herzens machte Felia sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer und versuchte so gut es ging ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Draco saß gespannt in einer der ersten Bankreihen des Geschichtsklassenzimmers. Nachdem er in den Räumen der Slytherins angekommen war, hatte er sofort gespürte das alle bescheid wussten, über das was geschehen war. Natürlich, schließlich waren die Hälfte selbst Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Aber so schnell würde sich ein Malfoy nicht geschlagen geben. Auch wenn er nun offiziell ausgestoßen worden war. Trotzdem war er froh, endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen zu sein, wo ihn schon ein grinsender Blaise Zabini erwartete. Wenigstens einer dem er trauen konnte. Auch wenn der große, schwarzhaarige Junge meist eine furchtbare Nervensäge war, hatte er ihn doch gern und würde ihn als Einzigen hier in dieser Schlangengrube einen Freund nennen. Blaise hatte sich schon längst gegen Voldemort entschieden und war daher dementsprechend beliebt in Slytherin. Nun würde es ihm also genauso gehen. Zabini war es auch gewesen, der ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie einen neuen Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei bekamen.

Dumbledore hatte es beim Frühstück verkündet, welches Draco aber verpasst hatte. Eine große Schwarzhaarige und ziemlich gutaussehend, fügte Blaise mit einem Grinsen hinzu, Professor Black oder so würde sie heißen. Spätestens an dieser Stelle war Draco fast aus dem Bett gefallen. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Diese komische Frau von heute morgen war die neue Geschichtsprofessorin?

Dann hatte er Blaise die ganze Geschichte erzählt und nun saßen sie wörtlich auf glühenden Kohlen und warteten auf die Ankunft von Professor Black.

Aber nicht nur sie, wie Draco feststellte, sondern auch Potter und seine Anhängsel sahen wacher aus als zu normalen Geschichtsstunden. Ausgerechnet mit Gryffindor Unterricht. Die Welt war wirklich ungerecht.

Die große Holztür wurde geöffnet und herein trat eine Junge Frau Anfang zwanzig, das Haar so rabenschwarz wie die Nacht. Die Schüler waren etwas verwundert. Sie trug nicht die üblichen Roben der Lehrer, sondern einen hüftlangen schwarzen Mantel und schwarze Hosen.

„Na denn Nachnamen trägt sie nicht zu unrecht", flüsterte Blaise seinem Nebenmann zu.

Draco gab nur ein unwirsches Schnauben von sich. Es war wirklich die Frau vom Morgen. Er hoffte sie nach dem Unterricht abfangen zu können. Sie hatte ihm eine Menge zu erklären.

„Guten Morgen", begann Felia und setzt sich auf die Kante ihres Pults.

„Wie ihr wisst bin ich eure neue Lehrerin für Geschichte der Zauberei. Mein Name ist Felia Black und ich hoffe, dass ich Professor Binns würdig vertreten werde."

Dabei zwinkerte sie der Klasse zu, die nun in schallendes Lachen ausbrach und Seamus Finnigan meinte nur „Na hoffentlich nicht!"

„Ich sage euch gleich, dass ich es nicht dulde, dass irgendwer hier meint, er könne seinen Schlaf in meinem Unterricht nachholen..."

„Ich wusste es doch", stöhnten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„…aber ich werde mich natürlich bemühen, den Unterricht so ansprechen wie möglich zu gestalten."

„Ja klar, Koboldaufstände im 16. 17. und 18. Jahrhundert", warf Ron dazwischen.

„Oh glauben sie mir Mr. Weasley, unsere Welt hat bei weitem mehr zu erzählen als Koboldaufstände. Wissen sie überhaupt woher sie ihre Magie haben"

warf sie in die Runde.

„…oder wie die alten Druiden ohne Zauberstab gezaubert haben? Warum es Schwarzmagier gibt? Wie die Zauberer früher gelebt haben, zu Zeiten der Hexenverbrennung?"

„Äh nein, eigentlich nicht", murmelten die meisten.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, fangen wir ganz am Anfang an." Felia räusperte sich und vergewisserte sich, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse hatte.

„Magie gibt es schon immer auf der Welt, die meisten Menschen waren und sind zu blind um sie wahrzunehmen. Nur einige Menschen haben die Kraft erkannt, die in unserer Umgebung steckt. Magie ist überall. In der Erde, im Wasser, der Luft. Die sogenannten Druiden schafften es, sich diese Kraft zu nutze zu machen. Sie lebten mit der Natur im Einklang und durften sich ihre Energie zu nutzen machen. Sie bauten Steinkreise und andere heilige Stätten um die Magie dort zu halten. Auch heute noch sind diese Kreise voller lebendiger Magie, man spürt sie wenn man hindurchschreitet. Man nannte dies die Wilde Magie. Die frühen Magier benutzten allein ihren Willen um zu zaubern. Später hat man angefangen, Hilfsmittel zu benutzen um die Kraft leichter zu beherrschen.

„Die Zauberstäbe?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, aber erst viel später, zu anfangs benutzte man persönliche Dinge. Frauen benutzen oft Ringe und Schmuck und andere ihre Waffen, Sicheln, Messer oder Schwerter."

„Ich hab davon gelesen", meinte Hermine nun. „Von einem Geschwisterpaar das angeblich ihre ganze Magie in zwei Schwerter gebannt hatte."

Keiner sah das Felias Gesichtszüge bei dieser Antwort leicht entgleisten, sich aber schnell wieder fingen. Draco bemerkte es und fragte sich nun neugierig was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Erzählen sie uns doch davon", warf er nun ein, „stimmt es was Granger da behauptet?"

Felia sah in eindringlich an.

„Ja Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger meint wohl die Legende um Morgan und Caelan MacKinnon.

Die Zwei waren Bruder und Schwester, sie lebten während des 16. Jahrhunderts in Irland.

Ihr Vater war ein strenger Gutsherr, viele sagten auch nicht mehr ganz normal. Die Frau war ihm nach der Geburt des Sohnes gestorben. Fakt war aber, dass er ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier war, der seinen Kindern alles beibrachte was er wusste, nachdem er erkannt hatte, was für ein Potenzial in den beiden steckte.

Sie wurden von der Außenwelt quasi abgeschottet, da es natürlich zur Zeit der Hexenverfolgung gefährlich für jeden Magier war. Die Kinder hatten kein einfaches Leben. Sie durften das alte Gemäuer nicht verlassen. Der Vater versteckte sie vor allem und jedem. Daher begannen die Leute nur noch von ihnen als Geist und Dunkelheit zu sprechen. Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren so düster und kalt wie die Nacht selbst und der Junge mit weißblondem Haar, leblos und blass wie ein Geist."

Felia stockte kurz und sah Draco an, dem es jetzt schon eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Alles was sie hier erzählte, kannte er schon, aus seinen Träumen.

„Als die beiden älter wurden und erkannten, was der Vater wirklich war und zu welchen Grausamkeiten fähig, flohen sie vor ihm. Der Vater, der seine zwei mächtigen Werkzeuge nicht verlieren wollte, hetzte die ganze Dorfgemeinde hinter ihnen her. Sie verfolgten die beiden bis hin zur tiefen Steilküste von Claire-County. Die beiden hatten einen Plan gefasst, sie wollten nicht das Werkzeug eines Schwarzmagiers werden und sprachen einen mächtigen Zauber aus. In Zwei Schwertern, für sie geschmiedet, bannten sie ihre ganze Macht. Mit dem Ende ihres Lebens sollten auch die Schwerter verschwinden. Zur rechten Zeit und am rechten Ort sollten die Schwerter wieder gezogen werden, doch nur von jenen die würdig sind das Erbe von Geist und Dunkelheit anzutreten. Sie versprachen, sich in diesen Menschen wiederzufinden, dann sprangen sie die Klippen hinunter, kurz bevor die Häscher des Vaters sie erreicht hatten.

„Bei Merlin ich war selbst schon an den Steilküsten, die sind über Zweihundert Meter tief ", rief Seamus erschrocken.

„Ich könnte mir niemals vorstellen, da herunterzuspringen."

„Gut für sie Mr. Finnigan. Vielleicht hätten die beiden ja einen anderen Weg gefunden, wer weiß. Selbstmord ist auf jeden fall nie die Lösung."

„Was haben sie damit gemeint, die die würdig sind das Erbe anzutreten", meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

„Nun die Schwerter tragen wie ihre Besitzer die Inschriften Ghost and Darkness. An den Schwertgriffen befinden sich außerdem jeweils drei Diamanten. Sollte es nun zwei Menschen möglich sein die Schwerter zu ziehen, müssen sie drei Eigenschaften erfüllen, um die komplette Macht dieser Schwerter zu spüren. Morgan und Caelan verband etwas ganz besonderes.

Freundschaft,

Vertrauen

und Liebe.

Nur, wenn die zwei Träger der Schwerter diese Eigenschaften zueinander erfüllen und das Band so stark, wie dass der beiden Geschwister ist, können sie eine Macht beherrschen,

die Voldemorts und Professor Dumbledores Kraft zusammen schwach aussehen lassen würde.

Die ganze Klasse saß stumm in ihren Stühlen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise konnten sie sich vorstellen, wie es sein könnte, eine solche Macht zu besitzen.

„Aber genug jetzt. Jetzt habe ich die ganze Stunde nur erzählt. Ich möchte, dass ihr mir einen Aufsatz über das frühere magische Leben in Irland schreibt. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Damit war die Stunde beendet. Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg in die anderen Unterrichtsräume. Nur Draco blieb sitzen und blickte Felia durchdringend an.

„Sie sind eine der Träger stimmts? Und ich auch." Es war mehr einen Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Du kannst ruhig du sagen, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind

Und du hast mit beidem Recht. Ich weiß es aber auch erst seit letztem Jahr genau.

Musst du nicht zum Unterricht?"

„Freistunde, erzähl weiter".

Sie setzte sich zu ihm in die Bank und erzählte ihm alles über ihren letzten Irlandbesuch.

Dass sie dort die alte Frau getroffen habe, die anscheinend eine Nachfahre des früheren Kindermädchens der beiden Geschwister war.

„Die Geschichte wurde anscheinend von Generation zu Generation in ihrer Familie weitererzählt. Sie zeigte mir ein Gemälde, das die beiden Darstellen sollte. Es war unheimlich. Das Mädchen auf dem Bild sah mir so ähnlich und der Junge dir. Bis auf die Augen, die waren leuchtend Blau."

„Warum glaubst du ihr, es könnte doch wirklich nur eine alte Legende sein."

„Sie hat mir von dem Schwur erzählt und als sie diese Sache mit dem Schwert erwähnte, wusste ich dass es stimm. Warte ich zeig´s dir."

Felia stand auf, schloss ihre Augen und streckte den rechten Arm aus. Plötzlich fing etwas an, sich um ihre Hand zu materialisieren. Sie hielt nun ein Schwert umklammert, aus dunklem fast bläulichem Metall. Als Draco ungläubig näher trat, sah er die Inschrift und die Diamanten, die allerdings noch ziemlich matt und grob aussahen.

„Mit jeder erfüllten Bedingung, erstrahlen die Diamanten. Dieser hier", sie zeigte auf den ersten Stein, „für Freundschaft, dieser für Vertrauen und der letzte für die Liebe."

„Aber ich kann kein Schwert einfach so aus der Hand ziehen…", blaffte Draco sie an

„…und was heißt hier Liebe. Muss ich mich in dich verlieben oder was? Ich bin ein Malfoy und nicht sonderlich für meine regen Gefühle bekannt." ‚Außerdem hast du dass falsche Geschlecht', dachte er im stillen.

„Liebe bedeutet in diesem Fall etwas viel stärkeres. Nur die Liebe wird akzeptiert die nicht vergänglich ist.

Diese Liebe die eine Mutter zu ihrem Kind empfindet, eine Schwester zu ihrem Bruder.

Sollte uns das gelingen werde ich dir, egal was du auch tust, immer beistehen, dir immer vertrauen und umgekehrt. Das Schwert wirst du lernen zu ziehen und auch damit zu kämpfen. Denn uns steht allen ein viel schwererer Kampf bevor als angenommen. Das betrifft auch dich. Früher oder später wirst du deinem Vater wieder gegenüberstehen.

Ich denke wir haben diese Kraft erhalten, weil wir jetzt und hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen haben. Eine Aufgabe vor der Morgan und Caelan geflohen sind."

„Ach und diese Aufgabe heißt wohl Voldemort. Ich dachte das ist Potters Job?"

„Ja, nur er kann den dunkeln Lord besiegen. Aber wer sagt denn, dass wir ihm nicht den Rücken freihalten können."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Du wirst es. Aber jetzt ist es wichtig, dass wir uns auf uns konzentrieren. Ich hab mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, es geht in Ordnung, dass ich dich trainiere. Deshalb erwarte ich dich am Freitagnachmittag, pünktlich um fünf Uhr am großen Tor."

Damit war die Unterhaltung wohl beendet, denn sie spazierte mit wehendem Mantel aus dem Klassenzimmer und ließ einen recht verwirrten Draco Malfoy zurück

tbc


	8. Gespräche unter Männern

7. Kapitel

**Gespräche unter Männern**

Die nächsten Tage waren recht ereignislos für Draco.

Er fand sich schnell wieder im üblichen Alltagstrott gefangen.

Halt, nicht ganz.

Immerhin gab es ja jetzt Felia Black in seinem Leben.

Seit ihrem Gespräch am Montag, stand seine ganze Welt Kopf.

Er sollte die Reinkarnation von irgendeinem blöden, toten irischen Bauerntrottel sein.

Und das Schlimmste war auch noch, langsam schien er es wirklich zu glauben.

Den größten Fehler den er allerdings beging, war Blaise von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen. Der fand das natürlich alles total irre und ließ ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe.

Er wollte alles über die Träume wissen, in denen er anscheinend die Erinnerungen von Caelan verarbeitete.

Felia hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie die Träume über Morgan schon ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte. Diese würden aber nicht mehr so häufig auftreten, sobald sie akzeptierten, was mit ihnen geschehen war.

Sie hatten diese Woche schon mehrmals einfach nur zusammengesessen und geredet.

Zur besseren Verständigung wie sie meinte.

Die Frau war manchmal wirklich komisch.

Aber irgendwie mochte er sie. Er hatte gleich gespürt, dass sie etwas miteinander verband.

Und das beunruhigte ihn. Er wollte sich mit niemand verbunden fühlen.

Noch mehr beunruhigte ihn aber eher die Tatsache, dass er seit kurzem mehr von seinem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste träumte.

Träume, die man von einem Professor ganz sicher nicht haben sollte.

Aber je mehr er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, desto heftiger schlugen sie zu.

Sogar im Unterricht.

Er hatte jetzt schon mehrmals einen Rüffel von Lupin bekommen, weil er in seinen Stunden so abwesend war.

Draco vermutete auch, dass sein Professor immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, seit dem kleinen Gespräch im Krankenflügel.

Dabei hatte er es diesmal gar nicht böse gemeint.

Aber was sollte Lupin auch schon anderes denken. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er immer wieder in seinen Tagträumen über IHN versank.

Was musste der Trottel auch so verdammt gut aussehen.

Selbst unter den schäbigsten Umhängen, ließ sich ein Traumkörper vermuten….

„Arrgh nicht schon wieder".

„Oh doch schon wieder. Und zwar Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Los beeil dich", rief Blaise ihm zu, mit einem Bein schon aus der Tür.

Erschrocken drehte Draco sich um.

Hatte er das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? Scheiße, es fehlte gerade noch das Blaise auch davon Wind bekam. Und zu spät waren sie auch schon.

Remus starrte ungeduldig auf die Tür. Malfoy war schon wieder zu spät.

Was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so.

Er hatte ihn immer als guten Schüler in Erinnerung gehabt, neben all seinen Macken.

Aber dieses Jahr schien er mit den Gedanken immer ganz wo anders zu sein.

Felia hatte ihm zwar grob erzählt, was mit dem Jungen passiert war (sie hatte nicht mehr gesagt, weil sie meinte er solle ihn doch selbst fragen), er konnte ihm aber auch nicht alles durchgehen lassen.

In diesem Moment betraten auch Malfoy und Zabini den Raum und setzten sich schnell auf ihre Plätze.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr.Zabini das ist jetzt bereits das Dritte mal, das sie zu spät kommen und es wird das letzte mal sein. Verstanden?"

Die beiden nickten nur.

„20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin.

Fangen wir also an. Wir waren bei den verschiedenen Abwehr-Flüchen…"

Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Lupin war sonst nicht der Typ der gleich einen Haufen Punkte abzog.

Wahrscheinlich war wirklich sauer.

Bei Potter hätte er sich bestimmt nicht so aufgeregt, dem ließ man ja immer alles durchgehen.

Und das blöde Wiesel grinst auch schon wieder doof rüber.

Moment, er merkte, dass sich dessen Augen nicht auf ihn richteten sondern auf seinen Nachbarn. Und Blaise schien keinesfalls abgeneigt, so wie der dem zuzwinkert.

Darüber musste er dringend mit ihm reden.

Es ging ja auf keinen Fall dass sich ein Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor einließ.

Mmh, ob das wohl ehemalige Gryffindors mit einschloss?

Verdammt er wollte doch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Und verdammt noch mal es war so heiß hier drinnen. Obwohl schon September war, waren die Tage immer noch ziemlich schwül.

Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren.

Und sie durften in diesem blöden Klassenzimmer sitzen.

Und Lupin sah so gut aus. Aufgrund der Hitze hatte er nur einen leichten Umhang an und ein ziemlich enges T-Shirt drunter. Die Lässigkeit seiner Tochter färbte wohl auf ihn ab…"

„Mr.Malfoy?"

„…….."

„Mr.Malfoy ich habe sie etwas gefragt. Hallo, könnten sie ihre Gedanken wieder dem Unterricht zuwenden?"

Draco schrak auf und sah zu Lupin, der sich nun mit beiden Händen vor ihm auf seinem Tisch abstütze.

„Äh… was sagten sie?" Draco war das mehr als peinlich und die halbe Klasse lachte auch schon drauflos.

„Ruhe das reicht jetzt. Ich dachte ihr UTZ wäre ihnen wichtiger.

Und nun zu ihnen. Ich habe langsam genug.

Wenn sie dieser Unterricht nicht interessiert, dann gehen sie. Es zwingt sie keiner hier zu bleiben."

Während er dies sagte blickte er Draco durchdringend aus seinen braunen Augen an.

Dieser blieb aber still sitzen.

„Gut. Sie werden heute nach dem Essen, in mein Büro kommen und den Stoff, den sie die letzten Tage versäumt haben nachholen."

Damit ging die Stunde ohne Unterbrechungen weiter.

Am Ende erinnerte ihn Lupin, peinlicherweise noch einmal an seine Strafarbeit und verließ dann den Raum.

Na toll, dachte Draco beim Mittagessen. Erst die Strafarbeit bei Lupin und dann, das Erste Training mit Felia. Der Tag war definitiv gelaufen.

Nach dem Essen, war Remus sofort in sein Büro verschwunden. Die Tage waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos verschwunden. Außerdem war bald wieder Vollmond.

Völlig geschafft ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken.

Und dann noch der ganze Ärger mir Malfoy.

Es nagte schon an ihm, dass er mit dem Jungen nicht klar kam. Aber langsam wusste er nicht mehr was er machen sollte.

Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt erscheinen würde.

Der Blonde konnte stur wie ein Bock sein.

Doch da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Auf das herein erschien auch schon der Blonde Schopf im Türspalt.

„Kommen sie ruhig herein, ich hab ihnen die Aufgaben schon auf den Tisch gelegt."

Draco sagte kein Wort und setzte sich einfach an den kleinen Tisch um mit den Aufgaben zu beginnen.

Doch er konnte sich absolut nicht konzentrieren.

Es wurde ihm schmerzlichst bewusst, dass er nun mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde hier in diesem Raum saß.

ALLEIN.

Er starrte lange nur auf sein Blatt, welches vor ihm lag.

„Haben sie ein Problem?", fragte Lupin überhöflich.

„Also ähh... nein, ich meine eigentlich doch." Verdammt seit wann stotterte er?

Remus beäugte dass ganze etwas belustigt. Einen aus der Fassung geratenen Malfoy sah man nicht oft. Und irgendwie sah er dabei ziemlich süß aus.

„So", meinte er dann nur.

„Ja also hören sie. Es kann ja sein, dass sie vielleicht beleidigt sind wegen der Sache im Krankenflügel. Aber sie müssen wissen, dass ich das, was ich gesagt habe, nicht so gemeint habe, wie es sich angehört hat."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Hören Sie ich weiß, ich habe mich im dritten Schuljahr nicht immer korrekt verhalten, aber deshalb bin ich noch lange kein arroganter, fieser Bastard!"

„Nicht?",

fragte Remus jetzt mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Draco bekam das in seiner Wut allerdings gar nicht mit.

„NEIN. Bei Merlin.

Ich war dreizehn, mein Vater hat mir mein Leben lang eingetrichtert, das alles was nicht Reinblütig ist, überhaupt nichts Wert ist. Und ein dreizehnjähriger hält seine Eltern nun mal für allwissend. Ich habe selber letztes Jahr mitgekriegt, dass er ein Idiot ist,

schließlich hing ich nicht umsonst drei beschissene Tage in seinen stinkenden Kerkern."

Draco schrie seine ganze Wut und Enttäuschung heraus, auf seinen Vater, auf die Todesser, auf diesen Mann der vor ihm stand und ihm nicht glauben wollte.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nicht einfach sich so zu verhalten wie alle es wollen. Kommen sie, setzten sie sich wieder." Remus nahm ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Draco zu so einem Ausbruch fähig war und wie viel Schmerz sich hinter dieser Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit verbarg. Und es tat ihm Leid, dass er es nicht früher gemerkt hatte.

„Hör mir zu. Und sieh mich an." Remus hob Draco´s Kinn an und zwang ihn so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Vielleicht habe ich etwas überreagiert im Krankenflügel, aber schließlich bin ich nichts anderes von dir gewohnt."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", schniefte Draco. Er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschehen war.

Noch nie hatte er sich so gehen lassen. Seine sorgsam aufgebaute Maske fallen gelassen.

Er fühlte sich bei diesem Mann wohl, der ihn schützend ihn den Armen hielt und über seinen Rücken streichelte. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass er Remus alles erzählen konnte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch mal von vorne Anfangen", schlug ihm Lupin vor und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich bin Remus."

„Ich heiße Draco". Und zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, kam sein Lächeln wirklich von Herzen.

„Also komm her und setzt dich zu mir."

Er ließ sich auf der kleinen Couch in seinem Büro nieder. Remus wusste selbst nicht was in ihn gefahren war. Doch der Junge tat ihm Leid und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er es auch genossen, ihn im Arm zu halten.

Aber was dachte er da. Schließlich war Draco sein Schüler, er hatte nur dafür zu Sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging und deshalb wollte er sich auch seiner Probleme annehmen. Und zu guter letzt, war seine Tochter auch noch in die ganze Sache mit involviert. Doch von der erfuhr er ja mal wieder so gut wie gar nichts.

Draco ging langsam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben seinen Professor. Ihm war gar nicht wohl und dieser Ausbruch war ihm furchtbar peinlich.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was dich so bedrückt?" Remus versuchte möglichst neutral zu klingen.

‚Sicher ich hab mich ja nur in sie verliebt,' dachte Draco und zuckte sofort zusammen.

Aber es stimmte ja. Das war ihm spätesten bei dieser kleinen Szene vorhin klar geworden.

OH BEI MERLIN.

Er hatte sich wirklich in seinen Lehrer verliebt. Nicht nur in irgendeinen. Nein Remus Lupin musste es ja sein, ein ehemaliger Gryffindor und auch noch neuer Vormund von unserem lieben Goldjungen. Verdammt.

„Hey alle in Ordnung mit dir? Felia hat mir nicht viel erzählt und…"

„Was hat sie erzählt"? fragte Draco panisch. Sollte sie auch nur ein Wort von den Kerkern erzählt haben, er würde sie umbringen. Nicht auszudenken wenn Lupin davon erfahren würde. Er wollte nicht, dass er ihn für eine Memme hielt. Er kam ja selbst kaum damit zurecht. Aber es stimmte doch. Groß gewehrt hatte er sich nicht, hatte sich schon aufgegeben. Wenn er früher gesehen hätte, was für ein Tyrann sein Vater eigentlich war. Doch er war zu feige gewesen, wollte es gar nicht sehen. Seine kleine, heile Welt sollte sich nicht verändern.

Remus seufzte leise. Von Draco würde er wohl nicht so schnell etwas erfahren.

„Sie hat mir nur erzählt, dass ihr Zwei in einer besonderen Verbindung zueinander steht, von dieser alten Legende, den Geschwistern und das ihr beide die Erinnerungen und Gefühle von ihnen durchlebt.

„Da wissen sie ja schon so ziemlich alles" sagte Draco erleichtert. Er wusste es nicht. Glück für ihn. Und für Felia.

„Oh nein, ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts. Du musst mir nichts erzählen wenn du willst, aber ich möchte es einfach nur verstehen." Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

„Ich kann ihnen auch nicht mehr sagen. Ich hatte schon oft Träume, " begann Draco leise.

„Träume von Caelan. Von seinem Leben. Sein Vater hatte ihn einfach eingesperrt, er musste immer nur lernen, seine Kräfte weiterentwickeln. Er verstand nicht, warum sein Vater ihn nicht lieben konnte. Er wollte nur, dass er stolz auf ihn war."

Remus bemerkte, dass Draco nicht mehr nur von dem toten Jungen erzählte.

„…er strengte sich an, wollte ihm gefallen, aber nie war er gut genug. Immer machte er etwas falsch. Die anderen waren immer besser als er. Dauernd musste sein Vater ihn mit IHM vergleichen. Immer besser, schneller, schlauer als Pot…"

Er verstummte. Schaute einfach nur auf den Boden und begriff was er da erzählt hatte.

„Er hat mich nie geliebt. Das haben sie beide nicht. Sie haben mich immer nur benutzt,

vorgeführt wie ein Statussymbol und konnten es nicht ertragen, dass ein anderer immer noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Ich war nur das Mittel zum Zweck." Draco flüsterte nur noch.

Aber Remus verstand. Und das war etwas, was noch nie jemand Draco entgegengebracht hatte. Verständnis.

Remus zog den Jungen einfach in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest.

Und da verstand auch Draco. Er klammerte sich so fest es ging an Remus und weinte.

Weinte um all die verlorenen Liebe, die ihm seine Eltern nie gegeben hatten.

Tbc


	9. Training

Kapitel 8

**Training**

Severus lief unruhig die Treppe zu seinen Privaträumen hinab.

Er war doch immer wieder froh darüber, hier unten in den Kellern zu leben.

Abgeschieden und ohne irgendwelche nervenden Personen.

Und ganz besonders, seit diese lästige Göre in Hogwarts unterrichtete.

Wütend murmelte er sein Passwort und betrat seine Wohnung.

Na ja, Wohnung konnte man es nicht unbedingt nennen.

Das kleine Wohnzimmer war ausschließlich in dunklen Tönen gehalten, mit einer Couch und Tisch plus zwei Stühle. Sonderlich viele Gäste erwartete er ja nie. Dahinter führte eine Tür in sein Schlafzimmer.

Severus genehmigte sich erst einmal ein Glas Whiskey. Nach der Strapaze eben beim Mittagessen. Felia war noch schlimmer als ihre Eltern zusammen.

Kein Wunder.

Zuerst dieses widerliche Temperament des Flohfängers und dann, diese unausstehliche Neugier des Werwolfs. Die ganze Zeit beim Essen hatte er sich beobachtet gefühlt und als er aufgesehen hatte, grinste sie ihn nur überheblich an. Dieses gleiche dämliche Grinsen, das Black auch immer aufgesetzt hatte. Und dennoch sah es an ihr um vieles attraktiver und warmherziger aus.

Severus schüttelte vehemend den Kopf. Der Whiskey war wohl doch zuviel gewesen.

Aber da er auch nur ein Mann war, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass aus der kleinen, frechen Göre, eine bemerkenswerte Frau geworden war.

Nach Dumbledores Erzählungen, hatte sie sich die letzten Jahre allein und mit sehr wenig Geld durchs Leben geschlagen.

Als Bardame oder Kellnerin hatte sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt verdient.

Severus, der schon immer auf das Vermögen seiner Familie hatte zurückgreifen können, konnte sich so ein Leben nicht vorstellen.

Nachdenklich sah er auf sein Glas hinab und drehte es zwischen seinen langen Fingern.

Trotz aller Umstände hatte sie sich ihren Lebensmut nicht nehmen lassen. Sie war immer noch vorlaut, frech und manchmal ziemlich launisch.

Erst ein einziges Mal hatte er sie wirklich am Boden zerstört gesehen.

Obwohl sie Sirius nicht oft gesehen hatte, war sein Tod das schlimmste, was ihr hatte passieren können.

Er hatte sie bemerkt, auf der Beerdigung, obwohl sie es wahrlich verstand, sich unbemerkbar zu machen. Mit tränennassen Augen und bleichem Gesicht stand sie da, die Hoffnungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte sie sofort wiedererkannt.

Severus selbst war nur dort gewesen, auf Albus drängen hin. Doch als er dieses Mädchen, welches er so lebensfroh und lebendig aus seinem Unterricht her kannte, mit hängenden Schultern stehen sah, war auch ihm wehmütig ums Herz. Nicht um Black, aber um die die er zurückgelassen hatte. Selbst Lupin tat ihm Leid. Irgendwie. Auch wenn er das nicht mal unter Folter zugeben würde, aber der Werwolf hatte seine Tochter gut erzogen. Wenn man bedachte, wie jung er gewesen war, als er Vater wurde.

Severus konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie das kleine Mädchen, damals immer in der großen Halle herumgeflitzt war. Oder auf dem Schoß ihrer Eltern saß und vor sich hingebrabbelt hatte. Selbst vor dem Slytherintisch hatte sie nicht halt gemacht.

Der Einzige, dessen Herz sie wahrscheinlich nicht erreicht hatte, war wohl Lucius Malfoy.

In Anbetracht dessen was er seinem Sohn angetan hatte, besaß er wohl auch keines.

Wenigstens wusste er, dass sie sich gut um seinen Patensohn kümmern würde. Die besondere Beziehung der Beiden war selbst ihm aufgefallen. Und Draco konnte weiß Gott einen Freund gebrauchen. Denn eins wusste er genau. Felia Black ließ keinen ihrer Freunde im Stich. Dennoch fragte er sch, ob da wohl mehr zwischen den Beiden war, als es den Anschein hatte. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihm dieser Gedanke einen Stich in die Magengegend versetzte.

Brummend bereitete er sich auf seine nächsten Stunden vor. Er hasste es wenn er so melancholisch wurde. Das schadete nur seinem Ruf. Und es gab weit aus wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als sich um Felia Black Gedanken zu machen.

* * *

Diese hatte ihre eigenen Gedanken bei einer ganz anderen Sache. Nämlich bei ihrer Ersten Trainingsstunde mit Draco. Der Junge war ziemlich schweigsam und nachdenklich am Tor erschienen. Was passiert war, wollte er ihr allerdings nicht sagen. Nun, sie würde schon noch rausfinden was los war.

Felia führte Draco an den Rand des Verbotenen Walds. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Ein Besuch da drin reichte fürs ganze Leben. Sie waren an dem kleinen Rondell angekommen, in dem Hagrid ihnen die Hippogreife gezeigt hatte. Diese Erinnerung wollte er auch lieber verbannen.

Aber diese ganze Geschichte mit Remus vorhin, nahm sowieso sein ganzes Denken ein.

Er hatte sich noch nie so gehen lassen, nicht vor einem anderen menschlichen Wesen.

Leise seufzte er.

Aber es war so schön gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er jetzt ein gewaltiges Problem. Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach so in einen Lehrer verlieben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er bei Remus nicht die kleinste Chance haben würde.

Nicht das er an sich zweifelte. Nein, nein.

Nur wusste wohl jeder das der Professor ein ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber seinen Schülern hatte und diese niemals ausnutzen oder benutzen würde. Dabei wünschte sich Draco nichts Sehnlicheres.

Bei Merlin er durfte gar nicht daran denken was sie alles anstellen könnten.

Noch ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm.

„Hey… Draco…bist du anwesend?" Felia winkte energisch vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Mmh?...Was?...Ja, ja klar. Hast du was gesagt?" Draco blickte sie verwirrt an.

Das fehle gerade noch, dass die Tochter seines Schwarms mitkriegen würde, was er sich hier ausmalte….

NICHT.DRAN.DENKEN!

Sonst würde er hier erheblich mehr Probleme bekommen, als ihm lieb war. Und diese würde er nicht so leicht beseitigen können. Zumindest nicht in der Nähe von Felia.

„Schon gut. Nicht so wichtig. Ich denke wir sollten anfangen. Hagrid hat mir

freundlicherweise diesen Platz zum trainieren überlassen.

Mein Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus.

Zuerst wirst du lernen, das Schwert überhaupt zu ziehen, denn ohne geht es ja schlecht oder?"

„Klar". Antwortete er zweifelnd. Ihm war das ganze nicht geheuer.

„Ok. Dann komm her und stell dich vor mich. Auf geht's wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Trotzdem war ihm immer noch sehr unwohl.

Er stellte sich genau vor Felia. Dies schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt dann aber inne.

„Bist du Rechts oder Linkshänder?"

„Öh… Rechtshänder".

„Gut, das ist dann auch deine Schwerthand. Leg sie in die Meine."

Er reichte ihr seine Hand und sie hielt sie fest.

„Schließ deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf dieses Körperteil. Dieses Schwert ist in dir. Du musst es spüren, dir vorstellen wie es in deiner Hand erscheint."

Draco wollte es ja, wirklich. Wenn sie nur aufhören würde von diversen Körperteilen zu sprechen. Er war sechzehn, da denkt man nicht unbedingt bei der Erwähnung von Körperteilen an Hände. Obwohl, wie sich wohl diese großen, rauen Hände auf seiner Haut anfühlen….

„Scheiße", der Ausruf war von beiden gleichzeitig gekommen.

„Draco du konzentrierst dich nicht. Wenn du mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders bist, wird es nie klappen. Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas erzählen, " fragte sie eindringlich.

„Nein. Nein." Sagte Draco panisch. „Es geht schon, war doch mein erster Versuch. Hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt das der klappt oder, meinte er eine Spur zu lässig.

Felia beließ es dabei und dachte sich ihren Teil. Nach einigen unzufriedenen Versuchen stellte sich langsam ein Fortschritt ein. Immerhin spürte Draco jetzt ein kribbeln ihn der Hand.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so anstrengend ist", maulte er auf.

„Ich habe nie behauptet dass es leicht wird. Obwohl das hier noch der einfachste Teil sein wird. Sollen wir aufhören. Es ist schon ziemlich spät."

„Nein, ich will das heute schaffen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ein Malfoy an einer solch blöden Aufgabe scheitert." Er stellte sich wieder in Position und ignorierte einfach Felias Auflachen.

Diesmal wirklich konzentriert, versuchte er das Schwert herbei zu holen.

Er versuchte sich an seine Träume zu erinnern. Wie Caelan an den Klippen stand und den Schwur leistete. Vor ihm steckte das Schwert im Boden. Weiß-Silber glänzte es, die Inschrift war schon zu erkennen und die Diamanten, die heller funkelten als die Sterne am Nachthimmel.

Er fühlte die Angst des Jungen, die mehr daher rührte, von seinem Vater gefasst zu werden, als vor dem nahen Tode.

Und dann spürte er es.

Hart und kalt in seiner Hand.

Und schwer.

Verdammt schwer.

„OHHHHHH"

Er kippte nach vorn und schlug auf den Boden, das Schwert neben ihm liegend.

Jetzt konnte Felia wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut los.

Dieser Anblick war zu komisch. Und dieses Gesicht. Typisch Malfoy.

„Ja, ja sehr witzig. Du hättest mich auch vorwarnen können."

„Hahahaha, du… haha.. ich kann nicht mehr, hahaha…." Sie hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Draco konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Und von so was wurde er Unterrichtet. Vergeblich versuchte er ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, wurde dann aber selber von einem Lachanfall mitgerissen.

In eben dieser Situation fand sie ein griesgrämiger Severus Snape.

„Würden sie Beide so freundlich sein und mir erklären was hier vor sich geht?" Er erdolchte Felia fast mit seinen Blicken. Was hatte die Göre jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

Die Zwei sahen sich nur an und prusteten schon wieder los. Sie klammerten sich aneinander und versuchten vergeblich sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Severus wurde dieses Verhalten langsam aber sicher zu viel und wollte schon zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten, als er das funkelnde Schwert neben Draco erblickte.

Er wollte danach greifen, doch sobald seine Finger den Griff berührten, verschwand es auch schon im Nichts.

Draco verging das Lachen augenblicklich und starrte auf den nun leeren Platz.

„Wo ist es hin? Es kommt dich wieder oder?" Die ganze Arbeit umsonst? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Nein, keine Angst. Du wirst es jetzt immer hervorholen können. Es ist verschwunden, weil nur du allein es anfassen kannst. Es gehorcht nur dir und sonst keinem."

„Das ist ja schön und fein. Trotzdem wäre es jetzt wohl besser, wenn Draco sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machen würde". meinte Snape nach einer Weile.

„Schließlich hat er morgen Unterricht. Ich denke wohl kaum, dass Dumbledore eingewilligt hätte, wenn er wüsste, wie sie ihr Training abhalten."

„Wie ich mein Training abhalte?" fragte Felia ungläubig.

„Das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Sache. Draco dein Professor hat Recht, du solltest dich auf den Rückweg machen. Sofort!" Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu.

Draco der das ganze eigentlich sehr spannend fand, gab dann doch lieber nach. Mit zwei wütenden Lehrern wollte er es lieber nicht zu tun kriegen.

Nachdem Draco am Tor verschwunden war, wandte sich Felia wieder Snape zu.

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu. Ich weiß nicht was in ihrem Hirn vorgeht, aber halten sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus. Haben sie mich verstanden!"

„Nun, ich bin lediglich besorgt darüber, in wie weit ihr burschikoses Wesen auf meinen Patensohn abfärbt. Und ich denke nicht, dass die genehmigten Trainingstunden eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung beinhalten."

„Ach daher weht also der Wind. Da will ich sie mal beruhigen. Ich habe keineswegs vor, ihnen ihren Patensohn wegzunehmen."

Snape blickte sie gefährlich an und beugte sich dicht vor ihr Ohr und flüsterte leise:

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich auf sie Eifersüchtig bin und nicht eher auf Draco?"

Daraufhin drehte er sich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten, den Weg zum Schloss hinauf und ließ eine verdutzte und vor allem sprachlose Felia zurück.

Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Aber wie sagt man doch so schön, stille Wasser sind tief. Grinsend machte sie sich auch auf den Weg. Hatte sie ihn nicht schon vom ersten Augenblick als sehr interessant empfunden.

Selbst als er noch ihr Professor war. Sie hatte es geliebt ihn in Rage zu versetzten und mit ihm über die Richtigkeit belangloser Tränke zu diskutieren.

Es würde sicher noch viel interessanter werden, jetzt, da sie sich auf einer neuen Basis begegnen würden.

Und bei Merlin der Mann war mehr als Attraktiv.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie ihre Gemächer. Sie sollte sich jetzt lieber auf die aktuellen Dinge konzentrieren. Draco konnte nun zwar sein Schwert ziehen, aber es brauchte noch viel Übung um mit ihm perfekt umgehen zu können. Und Zeit hatten sie nicht. Was lag da näher als ihren alten Lehrmeister um Hilfe zu bitten.

Sie schrieb Draco noch eine Nachricht, dass sie sich morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder treffen würden und sie noch jemand zur Unterstützung mitbringen würde.

Nachdem die Eule in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, begab auch sie sich schließlich zu Bett.

tbc


	10. unerwartete Hilfe

Kapitel 9

(un)erwartete Hilfe

Der nächste Tag brach viel zu früh an. Draco fühlte sich furchtbar. Übermüdet und emotional am Ende. Nach diesem Gespräch bei Remus, sind seine Träume noch viel schlimmer geworden. Deutlicher, Realer. Es war schrecklich.

Er fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar und blickte an sich herunter. Wenigstens war er von den nächtlichen Ergüssen heute verschont geblieben.

Trotzdem würde er wohl um eine kalte Dusche nicht herum kommen.

Gerade wollte er aufstehen als Blaise ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat. Frisch von der morgendlichen Dusche, hatte er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und seine schwarzen Haare waren noch feucht vom Wasser.

Draco interessierte dies herzlichst wenig. Da wollte er schon lieber erfahren, warum sein geschätzter Mitbewohner gestern Nacht, als er ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, nicht in seinem Bett schlief. Überhaupt nicht im Zimmer war. Irgendwas war da im Busch. Blaise benahm sich schon einige Zeit so seltsam.

„Morgen, du bist ja schon wach", fing Draco das Gespräch an.

„Kommt doch sonst eher selten vor, dass du vor mir wach bist, oder?"

Blaise der angefangen hatte seine Kleider aus dem Schrank zu, ließ sich von Draco jedoch nicht stören sondern zog sich weiter an.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja deshalb nicht schlafen, weil ein gewisser jemand, ich will ja keine Namen nennen, seit einigen Nächten ziemlich laut im Schlaf spricht.

Sich von einer Seite zur anderen wälzt, stöhnt und seufzt."

Mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht blickte der Junge auf Draco hinab, der bei den Worten immer blasser wurde und seine Lippen fest zusammen kniff.

Doch dieser wäre kein Malfoy wenn er sich nicht wieder sofort unter Kontrolle hätte.

Mit ruhiger Stimme, die jedoch ein leichtes, unterdrücktes Zittern verriet, sprach er weiter.

„Das kann wohl sein. Da du aber letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht im Zimmer warst, als ich vom Training kam, kommt dieser Grund ja wohl nicht in Frage. Und ich kam ziemlich spät."

Jetzt ließ sich auch Blaise im Gegenüber auf seinem Bett nieder.

„Also schön. Erzähl du mir, von wem du immer diese wirklich spannenden Träume hast und ich erzähle dir, wo ich gestern Nacht war. Ich denke nämlich kaum, dass diese von deinem Kumpel Caelan handeln. Wenn doch, würde das wohl nur die Theorie bestätigen, dass du niemanden liebst außer dir selbst."

„Das nennt man Erpressung".

„Slytherin". Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste siegessicher.

„Also schön. Aber du zuerst."

„Na meinetwegen, ich hab bei meinem Freund übernachtet."

„Seit wann hast du einen Freund? Seit wann stehst du überhaupt auf Männer?" fragte Draco verblüfft.

„ Seit Gestern und seit ich meinen kleinen Schmusekater gefunden habe." Er grinste anzüglich.

„WER?"

„Du wolltest nur wissen wo ich war, nicht bei wem."

„Aber warte…. Das kann doch nicht…... es ist doch nicht….ach du …WEASLEY?

Bitte alles nur nicht Weasley."

Blaises Gesicht machte jedoch all seine Hoffnung, er würde ihn nur veralbern, zu Nichte.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Weasley?"

„Wieso ausgerechnet Lupin?"

Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm völlig. Total erstarrt sah er Blaise an.

„Woher weißt du….Wieso…. wieso fragst du mich denn erst, wenn du es sowieso schon weißt."

„Ich wusste es nicht genau, aber meine Zweifel hast du ja jetzt beseitigt. Und Draco, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Meinst du ich hab nicht gemerkt, wie du ihn im Unterricht angehimmelt hast."

„ICH HIMMLE NIEMAND AN!"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und du hättest ihm hinterher gesabbert.

Du beschwerst dich nicht mehr über ihn, lästerst nicht über ihn, starrst während des Essens immer wieder zum Lehrertisch und als du von deiner Strafarbeit zurückkamst, hast du wie blöde vor dich hingegrinst. Das tut nun wirklich niemand, der gerade von einer Strafarbeit kommt, " schloss er seine Rede dramatisch ab.

„Also hab ich Recht oder hab ich Recht?"

„Ja" kam es ganz leise zurück.

„Oh man. Da hast du dir aber einen harten Brocken rausgesucht. An Lupin wirst du nicht so leicht rankommen."

„Ich will doch gar nicht an ihn rankommen. Ich will dieses ganze Zeug so schnell wie möglich vergessen."

„Ach was. Du hörst dich an wie ein Weichei. Ich dachte, ein Malfoy bekommt immer was er will?"

„Ja schon, aber…."

„Willst du ihn?"

„JA, aber…"

„Nichts aber. Und ich weiß genau den richtigen Mann für dich, der dir in dieser schweren Lage helfen wird."

„Und der wäre?"

„ Na ICH"

„Ja, hab ich mir fast schon gedacht." Seufzend erhob sich Draco nun von seinem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ab der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu Blaise um.

„Aber wieso ausgerechnet Weasley?"

„Verschwinde schon." Blaise schmiss ihm grinsend sein Kopfkissen zur Untermalung hinter

her.

Die große Halle war so voll, wie jeden Morgen auch. Die Schüler schwatzten, klapperten mit dem Geschirr, lachten lauthals los.

Kurzum, ein ganz normaler Morgen in Hogwarts eben.

Nur für Felia war diese Lautstärke schier unerträglich. Sie hatte zu lange alleingelebt, um diese geballte Masse an Menschen ertragen zu können. Fast beneidete sie Severus um seinen ruhigen, kühlen Kerker.

Es war noch nicht lange her, da war sie selbst ein Bestandteil dieser morgendlichen Routine gewesen.

Damals musste sie sich noch keine Gedanken, um den Erhalt der ganzen Zaubererwelt machen. Zwar war ihr Leben noch nie einfach gewesen, doch der Schulalltag hatte ihm die Härte etwas genommen.

Auch wenn sie jetzt in die Gesichter der Schüler sah, könnte sie nur jugendliche Unbeschwertheit erkennen.

Außer einem.

Dem von Harry Potter.

Der Junge sah schlecht aus. Völlig übermüdet und ausgelaugt.

Sie wusste dass er auch Träume hatte. Doch diese waren weitaus schlimmer, als ihre es je sein könnten. Zu sehen wie dieser Verrückte Menschen ermordete und seinen Spaß mit ihnen trieb, musste schrecklich sein.

So ein Schicksal wünschte sie niemandem. Vor allem keinem siebzehnjährigen Jungen.

Und doch trug er die ganze Last dieser Welt, auf seinen Schultern.

Nicht nur er.

Zwar wurden an Draco keine solchen Erwartungen gestellt, doch auch er hatte sein Los gezogen und musste nun damit fertig werden. Felia wusste genau wie viel ihm das Training abgewinnen würde. Sie hoffte, mit mehr Hilfe, würde es für ihn leichter sein zu lernen.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter nach rechts. Neben ihr saß ihr Vater und starrte gedankenverloren in die Halle. Seit Gestern benahm er sich äußerst merkwürdig. Zwar war er schon immer ein kleiner Träumer gewesen, bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln, doch schien ihn jetzt irgendetwas zu bedrücken. Ob er Schwierigkeiten mit den Slytherins hatte?

Sein Blick wanderte häufig zu deren Tisch hinüber.

Auch Severus schien wieder ganz der Alte zu sein. Neben ihrem Vater, saß dieser auf seinen Platz und starrte grimmig wie immer durch die Gegend.

Jeden spießte er mit seinen Blicken auf, der es auch nur wagte in seine Richtung zu sehen.

Sie war da wohl keine Ausnahme.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie wütend an. Doch Felia wäre keine Black, sähe sie dies nicht als Herausforderung an.

Keck Grinste sie ihm entgegen. Dieses Spielchen trieb sie schon seit einigen Tagen mit ihm. Und es erfreute sie immer wieder, wenn er daraufhin wütend die Halle, mit wehendem Umhang verließ. Wahrlich ein würdiger Abgang.

Dieser Mann war so berechenbar in ihren Augen. Und doch zog er sie magisch an.

Nicht erst seit Gestern Nacht.

Irgendwie würde sie ihn schon noch knacken. Und wenn es sie ihren letzten Nerv kostete. Oder wohl eher seinen.

Heute sah der Tränkemeister allerdings nicht weg. Beharrlich hielt er ihren Blicken stand.

So weit kam es noch, dass diese Kleine Göre über ihn triumphieren würde. Er hatte dieses Spielchen lange genug mitgespielt. Diese Frau würde schon noch merken, was es hieß, sich mit Severus Snape anzulegen.

Und dass sie schon wieder dieses süffisante, doch atemberaubende Lächeln aufsetzte, hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, das ihm unter seiner Robe immer heißer wurde.

Überhaupt nicht!

Selbstverleugnung war schon eine tolle Sache.

Verdammt diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig. Etwas das seine unfähigen Schüler, in all den Jahren nicht geschafft hatten. Gestern hatte er fast die Beherrschung verloren, als er sie da eng umschlungen mit Draco hatte stehen sehn. Und dabei hatte er wahrlich nicht an Felia gedacht, sondern eher an seinen Patensohn und wie er ihm den Hals umdrehen könnte, dafür das er sie berühren dürfte und Severus nicht.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was er jedoch sofort wieder bereute, da er nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller hier im Raum hatte.

Soweit brachte sie ihn also schon. Er hatte so gut wie noch nie die Beherrschung verloren.

Felia schrak auf, als sie den Aufschlag hörte.

‚Bei Merlin was ist den in den Gefahren'.

Sie hatte ihn zwar provozieren wollen, aber doch nicht so. Obwohl es sie doch freute, dass gerade sie ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Sie schien ihn wohl mehr zu beschäftigen als er wollte. Daraus ließ sich doch schon mal eine Grundlage schaffen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Severus?" fragte Felia laut genug, damit sie alle hören konnten.

„Natürlich Miss Black, danke der Nachfrage", presste er leise hervor.

„Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich muss meinen Unterricht vorbereiten."

Er stand auf und verließ fluchtartig die Halle. Genauso kam es ihm nämlich vor.

Er ergriff die Flucht vor einer verdammten, dreiundzwanzigjährigen Göre.

Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass die anderen, dies nicht ebenso auffassen würden.

„Was hat er den jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Remus an seine Tochter gewannt.

„Ah, endlich aus deinen Gedanken aufgewacht? Mich würde ja brennend interessieren, was oder wer dich so beschäftigt?" wich Felia ihm aus.

„Wieso sollte mich etwas beschäftigen, außer dem bevorstehenden Krieg vielleicht.

Wirklich Kind du solltest mich besser kennen."

Damit stand er ebenfalls auf und verließ die Halle.

Felia schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

‚Glaub mit ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen das ich voll ins Schwarze getroffen habe.' Ihr war nämlich keineswegs die Röte, in seinem Gesicht entgangen und dieser schnelle Abgang war ja sonst auch nicht sein Stil.

Jetzt würde sie ja nur noch gerne wissen, wer den der Glückliche ist, der das Herz ihres Vaters so im Sturm erobert hatte.

Lächeln erhob sie sich nun ebenfalls und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu. Er war ihrer Meinung nach sowieso schon viel zu lange allein.

Ein bisschen Abwechslung würde auch ihm gut tun. Sie flüsterte Draco beim gehen noch zu, dass er das heutige Training nicht vergessen sollte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen.

* * *

Draco kam dieser Tag unendlich lang vor. Jetzt, da er endlich sein Schwert ziehen konnte, wollte er sofort damit loslegen. Doch die letzte Stunde Zauberkunst zog sich ewig hin.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick wedelte da vorn irgendwas vor, dass Draco sowieso schon konnte.

Also begnügte er sich damit, Blaise Zettelchen zu schreiben, um mehr über die Sache mit Weasley rauszukriegen.

Leider hatte dies aber zur Folge, das Blaise nun ebenfalls alles über Lupin und ihn wissen wollte.

Dabei gab es ja nicht mal ein ‚Lupin und Ihn'.

Leider.

Draco seufzte vor sich hin. Dabei wäre es so eine schöne Vorstellung, er und Remus. Remus und er.

Vielleicht sollte er doch die Hilfe von Blaise anzunehmen, wobei dieser sich von der Idee sowieso nicht mehr abringen ließ.

Immerhin hatte sein bester Freund sogar das sture Wiesel dazubringen können, sich mit einem Slytherin abzugeben. Vielleicht könnte er ja auch den ehemaligen Gryffindor dazu bewegen mit ihm…

„Hey Draco. Komm schon die Stunde ist um. Ich dachte du hättest noch eine Verabredung?" Blaise klimperte süffisant mit den Wimpern.

„Ja. Nur leider mit der falschen Person, " gab der Blonde missmutig zurück und stampfte aus dem Raum.

So langsam aber sicher empfand er diesen Tagesablauf, als ziemlich hektisch.

Erst Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Quidditschtraining und sein Schwertkampftraining.

Als er auf die große Turmuhr sah, war es schon kurz vor fünf. Er musste sich wirklich beeilen, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Felia meinte, sie würden heute zu dritt trainieren. Wer wohl noch kam?

Im Eiltempo lief er an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, immer im Nacken den Verbotenen Wald, bis er am Rondell zu stehen kam. Felia saß schon wartend auf der kleinen Steinmauer. In der Hand hielt sie schon ihr Schwert, welches sie probeweise immer hin und her schwang.

„Ah da bist du ja. Lass dir nur Zeit, unser dritter Mann kommt gleich."

Sie sprang von der Mauer und lief in das Rondell hinein.

„Wer ist es denn", fragte Draco, während er ihr folgte und sich ihr gegenüberstellte.

„Wozu brauchen wir den noch jemanden?"

„Du wirst gegen mich kämpfen, gleichzeitig wird mein Partner dich führen und dir die wichtigsten Kniffe zeigen. Du musst es als eine Art Choreographie sehen. Ein bestimmter Wechsel von Schritten und Bewegungen. Zu jedem Schlag, den ich ausführe musst du den passenden Gegenangriff wissen. Ich kann dir nicht alles Gleichzeitig erklären. Das würde uns zuviel Zeit kosten. Und jetzt hol dein Schwert hervor."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Und diesmal ging es wie ganz von allein. Er streckte den rechten Arm von sich und schon spürte er das bekannte Kribbeln. Jetzt auch vorbereitet auf das Gewicht des Schwertes, kam er zwar ins straucheln, blieb aber fest auf dem Boden stehen.

Er betrachtete es ausgiebig. Noch nie hatte er beide Schwerter zusammengesehen. Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht und doch so gleich und sich ebenbürtig. Ghost. Er fuhr die feinen Linien mit den Fingern nach, die auf dem weiß silbernen Metall glänzte. Was für ein Kontrast zu Felias Schwert. Es war aus dunklem Stahl, der schon fast bläulich schimmerte. Und doch fühlte er die tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihr. Zu seinem Gegenstück

„Bemerkenswerte Arbeiten, nicht wahr? So schön und doch so tödlich." Hörte Draco nun leise eine Stimme, dicht an seinem Ohr. Eine Stimme, männlich und samtweich.

Dieselbe, die ihn jede Nacht in seinen Träumen verführte. Er traute sich gar nicht, sich umzudrehen.

Am Ende siegte dann aber doch die Neugier. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf, bis er in die strahlenden, braunen Augen sehen konnte. Remus stand wirklich sehr nahe bei ihm. Würde er seinen Kopf nur noch in bisschen weiter drehen, würden sich ihre Nasenspitzen berühren. Draco war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er konnte den Atem seines Gegenübers auf seiner Haut spüren. Ihm wurde unerträglich heiß. Sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume und seine Knie waren Butterweich. Er wünschte sich nur, dieser Augenblick würde nie vergehen.

Remus erging es nicht anders. Als er den kleinen Steinkreis betrat, sah er schon seine Tochter, die ihm zulächelte. Ihr gegenüber stand Draco, der gerade damit beschäftigt war sein Schwert hervorzuholen. Diese Prozedur hatte er schon so oft bei Felia gesehen, doch Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war einmalig.

So Glücklich uns stolz. Die blonden Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht, als er andächtig seine Waffe bewunderte. Leise stellte er sich genau hinter ihn und beobachtete ihn weiter.

Er konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er bemerkte, wie sich der Junge einen Augenblick lang versteifte und sich dann langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Seine wunderschönen, grauen Augen spiegelten erst leichtes entsetzten und doch auch ein klein wenig Freude wieder. Remus war gefangen in diesem Augenblick. Obwohl es nur Sekunden waren, kam es ihm wie Stunden vor. Kaum merklich nahm er Felias räuspern wahr.

Erschrocken fuhren die beide aus ihrem Tranceähnlichen zustand auf. Remus fasste sich als erster wieder und Draco konnte nur denken wie er diese Stunde heil überleben sollte.

Wenn er jetzt schon so auf ihn reagierte, wie würde es erst sein wenn Remus ihm wirklich nahe war. Ihn berührte. Draco schluckte unmerklich.

„Da ihr zwei euch nun ja so überschwänglich begrüßt habt, schlage ich vor wir fangen an."

Felia nickte ihrem Vater zu und stellte sich in Position. Ihr Schwert mit beiden Händen ergriffen, hob sie es senkrecht von ihrem Körper weg.

Remus war es ebenfalls etwas unbehaglich zumute. Was wollte sie den damit nun schon wieder andeuten? Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn schon so verunsichert. Er war so sehr in Gedanken über Draco und ihr letztes Treffen vertieft gewesen, dass er um sich herum nichts mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

„Professor, was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Remus blickte ihn an und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Schließlich sollte er Draco das Kämpfen beibringen, es war Lebenswichtig für ihn und nichts anderes. Obwohl ihm anderes eher behagen würde, etwas viel anderes, stellte er zutiefst betroffen fest.

„Also gut. Felia wird dich jetzt versuchen anzugreifen. Keine Angst ihre Bewegungen werden langsam und überschaubar sein. Du musst sie dir aber gut einprägen. Ich werde dir helfen sie abzuwehren. Nimm dein Schwert wie sie in beide Hände."

„Das Ding ist ziemlich schwer."

„Ja ich weiß, deshalb werden wir zusätzlich auch deine Oberarme trainieren. Aber du siehst ja schon ganz fit aus." Dabei klopfte er ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken.

Draco merkte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er wurde doch sonst nie rot und Eine Bemerkung von diesem Mann und er verlor seine ganze Beherrschung.

Bei Merlin das konnte nicht so weitergehen. ‚Reiß dich zusammen Draco!'

Remus umfasste derweil Dracos Arme und führte somit das Schwert mit. Allerdings ohne es zu berühren.

Draco brach jetzt schon der Schweiß aus. Oh nein, er würde garantiert nicht lange durchhalten.

„Also gut, du musst deinen Gegner immer genau im Auge behalten. Jeden seiner Schritte voraussehen. Felia wird dich mit einem Hieb von oben rechts angreifen, " flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Das tut sie immer. Du wirst ihre Klinge von unten her blocken, das gibt dir beim Nächsten schlag mehr Schwung. Pass auf."

Und schon sauste das Schwert auf ihn nieder. Mit Remus Hilfe schaffte er es, die Klinge zu stoppen. Mit einem klirren, krachten die Schwerter zusammen.

„Gut, und nun versuch sie wegzudrücken."

Die Beiden agieren perfekt zusammen, dachte Felia bei sich. Während sie Hieb um Hieb ausführte, flüsterte ihr Vater, Draco immer wieder zu, wie er sie stoppen konnte. Dabei half er mit seinen eigenen Armen nach und führte ihn. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie gut ihr Vater diese Übungen beherrschte und wie unerbittlich er selbst im Kampf war. Noch nie hatte sie gegen ihn gewonnen und nach den Trainingsstunden kam es ihr immer so vor als wären alle Knochen in ihr gebrochen. So langsam wurde ihr auch klar über wenn ihr Vater heute Morgen die ganze Zeit nachgedacht hatte. Sie hatte zwar kein Problem damit, aber ob das gut gehen würde? Auf jeden Fall sahen die zwei unglaublich süß zusammen aus.

Nach einer Weile beendeten sie dieses Spielchen. Draco tropfte nun wirklich der Schweiß von der Stirn. Dagegen sah Felia immer noch wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus.

„Na das klappt doch schon ganz gut. Jetzt versuch es mal alleine Draco. Die gleiche Abfolge wie eben auch. Und los." Rief Felia ihm zu

Kaum gesagt, folgte schon ihr erster Schlag, immer noch in gemäßigtem Tempo. Draco parierte alle gekonnt ab.

„Gut. Gleich weiter, nur etwas schneller."

Und wieder prasselte eine Salve an Schlägen auf ihn nieder, die er versuchte bestmöglichst abzuwehren. Ihm fehlte diese körperliche nähe zu Remus. Er fühlte sich auf einmal furchtbar allein. Immer schnellere Hiebe kamen ihm entgegen, die ihn immer weiter zurückdrängten. Draco hatte sichtlich Mühe alle abzuwehren.

Die dunkle Klinge blitze ihm gefährlich entgegen.

„Au, so ein Mist." Draco ließ sein Schwert fallen und besah sich seinen Arm. Auf ihm war ein langer, tiefer Schnitt zu erkennen und der brannte höllisch.

„Hast du dich verletzt?"

Remus kam schnell zu ihm hergelaufen und sah auf die Wunde.

„Ziemlich tief, du solltest lieber zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", meinte er besorgt und band ein Tuch um die Verletzung.

„Kein grund zur Sorge, das vergeht gleich wieder." Winkte Felia lässig ab.

„Na hör mal, das ist ein ziemlich tiefer Schnitt und dein Schwert ist Messerscharf. Was wenn er sich eine Sehne verletzt hat."

Remus war sichtlich erstaunt über die Lässigkeit mit der seine Tochter über die Verletzung hinwegsah. Er selbst hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als er sah wie Draco zusammensank.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, wenn der Kleine ehrlich ist spürt er doch schon gar nichts mehr. Nimm ihm mal das Tuch ab, dann siehst du selbst."

Nun waren beide noch verwirrter. Aber Draco musste ihr Recht geben. Er spürte eigentlich überhaupt keinen Schmerz mehr. Langsam wickelte er das Tuch ab und sah…

„Nichts? Überhaupt Nichts?"

Remus drehte und wendete den Arm aber das Ergebnis blieb das Selbe. Die Schnittwunde war verschwunden. Auf dem Arm war nur die weiße, unbeschadete Haut zu erkennen.

„Ich hab's doch gesagt. Aber auf mich hört ja mal wieder keiner. Die Schwerter gehören zusammen, sie können nur zusammen funktionieren und fügen ihrem Partner kein Leid zu. Ich könnte Draco die Klinge mitten ins Herz stoßen, er würde zwar den Schmerz spüren, doch die Wunde würde sich genauso schnell wieder schließen."

„Das heißt also, dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht verletzten können?"

„Nein. Wir sind ein Team und können nur funktionieren wenn wir und gegenseitig vertrauen und miteinander arbeiten, ohne Hass und Groll und ohne uns dabei zu verletzen. Da ist nur ein kleiner Teil der Macht, die diese Schwerter in sich bergen."

„Das ist ziemlich….abgefahren".

„Abgefahren?" fragte Remus belustigt.

„Ja, das sagt Blaise zu Zeit immer. Ist nicht wirklich Malfoytypisch oder?" Draco sah ihn etwas verlegen an.

„Nein. Aber mir gefällts. Komm wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es noch zum Abendessen." Er legte ganz unbewusst einen Arm über Dracos Schultern und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Felia sah den Beiden perplex nach. Sachen gibt's. Da ließen sie sie einfach hier stehen. Unmöglich.

„Hey und vergesst nicht morgen um…"

„um fünf wieder hier. Wissen wir." Winkte Draco ab ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. Obwohl ihm all seine Knochen schmerzten, fühlte er sich wirklich wohl. Er kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Remus und freute sich schon jetzt auf sein nächstes Training.

Im Schloss angekommen stand nun aber unweigerlich die Trennung bevor. Remus, der erst jetzt bemerkte wie nah sie sich eigentlich waren, ließ schnell von dem Jungen ab. Dieser nahm das sichtlich ärgerlich zur Kenntnis.

„Tja…ähm…wir sollten dann wohl erst mal unter die Dusche gehen oder?" falsche Wortwahl. Ganz falsch, dachte Remus panisch als er Dracos grinsen sah.

„Ich meine natürlich jeder für sich und ähm… ja…" mit einer verzweifelten Geste fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

„Schon klar, Professor. Was dachten sie denn, was ich dachte?" ‚Ganz genau das gleiche wie du' ging es Draco durch den Kopf.

Remus räusperte sich verhalten.

„Ja dann, sollte ich wohl jetzt gehen." Er rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck, sondern sah Draco unverwandt an.

„Ja sollten sie wohl." Draco stand nun wieder ganz nahe bei ihm. Dieser Mann roch so unglaublich gut. Sein blick fiel nun auf die geschwungenen und vollen Lippen. Wenn er nur noch ein ganz kleines Stückchen näher wäre…

‚Nur ein ganz kleines Stückchen', dachte Remus ebenfalls und beugte sich noch näher zu ihm.

„Na ihr zwei immer noch hier. Ich dachte ihr hättet euch schon längst aufs Essen gestürzt."

Die Beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander, als Felia ihnen kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte.

‚Geschieht ihnen ganz recht', dachte sie bei sich. Mich lässt niemand so einfach stehen.

„Ja, also ich geh dann mal", und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ergriff Remus die Flucht.

Zum Glück ist Felia gekommen, nicht auszudenken was geschehen wäre wenn nicht. Auf dem Flur. Mitten auf dem Flur.

Mist, warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen, dachte Draco wütend. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte den Kuss seines Lebens bekommen.

Aber warte nur. Der konnte sich auf was gefasst machen. So schnell würde er Remus nicht mehr gehen lassen. Und wie hatte Blaise so schön gesagt.

Ein Malfoy bekommt immer was er will.

Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen stieg er hinunter zu seinem Räumen.

tbc.


	11. Die etwas andere Sicht der Dinge

So nach langer Wartezeit endlich das neue Kapitel. Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten beim schreiben und hab alles zigmal geändert. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem einigermaßen nach eurem Geschmack geworden.

Natürlich wieder vielen lieben Dank an meine fleißigen Reviewer

Lia (_freut mich das dir die story so gut gefällt, ich weiß es ist wirkliche in Pairing das nicht sehr oft vorkommt, aber ich wollte es einfach mal ausprobieren_) Ashumaniel( _ja außergewöhnlich ist es schon, aber wie gesagt, es hat mich einfach in den Fingern gejuckt und da die beiden sowieso meine absoluten Lieblinge sind, dachte ich mir, steck sie einfach mal zusammen -die macht der Autoren jaja- es freut mich auch das dir Felia so gut gefällt, da es immer schwierig ist, neue charas miteinzubauen. Aber mir ist sie auch schon sehr ans Herz gewachsen.)_Alagar-Loth (_vielen dank für dein großes Lob, ehrlich gesagt hat mich der Draco/Harry Überschuss genervt und da dachte ich, jetzt muss mal was neues her. Und ob sich da zwischen Felia und Snape was anbahnt, das musst du schon selber herausfinden, aber die zwei sind süß zusammen nicht wahr?)_ Akuma no Amy ( _danke für dein großes Lob, es freut mich wirklich das dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt und ihr sie auch spannend findet.) _

So nun geht's aber endlich los.

Viel spaß eure kayla

Kapitel 10

**Die andere Sicht der Dinge**

„….weißt du Ron, sie sieht zwar scharf aus, aber trotzdem ist und bleibt sie eine Black."

Harry wurde geweckt, als er das laute Geplapper seiner Zimmergenossen vernahm.

„Ja und wo liegt das Problem Seamus, nicht jeder kommt nach seiner Familie. Ich find sie ziemlich cool."

„Trotzdem, nach allem was Sirius Black damals…."

„Könnt ihr mal die Klappe halten. Es ist Sonntag und manch einer will vielleicht noch schlafen, " schrie Harry, dem dieses Geschwätz schon nach einiger Zeit zuviel geworden war. Schwungvoll stand er auf und starrte auf die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Ron, Dean, Seamus, und Neville herab, die es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Hey bleib locker, " meinte Ron beschwichtigend. „Wir haben uns nur ein wenig über Professor Black unterhalten."

„Na wie schön, da will ich euch mal nicht stören." Wütend stampfte er zum Badezimmer in der Hoffnung dass ihm niemand folgen würde. Er hatte schon genug gehört. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er es sorgsam vermieden an seinen verstorbenen Paten zu denken. Und jetzt kam auf einmal dessen Tochter in sein Leben geschneit, die ihm zudem verteufelt ähnlich sah, die meiste Zeit von Remus in beschlag nahm, der einzige Mensch, der für ihn noch so etwas wie Familie verkörperte und außerdem hing sie viel zu oft mit Malfoy herum.

Er war wütend auf Sirius, da er ihm dieses wichtige Detail aus seinem Leben verschwiegen hatte. Und er hatte Angst davor, das sieh ihm die Schuld an seinem Tod geben würde, denn schließlich war es doch auch so. Er war schuld.

„Sag mal Harry was war das den eben? Bist du sauer?" Ron steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

„Nein Ron, nicht doch, wie kommst du den darauf?" entgegnete Harry mit säuerlicher Miene.

„Ich hab einfach nur sie Schnauze voll, von jedem zu hören was für ein übler Typ mein Pate doch war. Selbst nach seinen Tod lassen sie ihm keine Ruhe, obwohl das Ministerium doch schon eingeräumt hat, das er vielleicht unschuldig war."

Wütend drehte er sich um und starrte in den Spiegel vor ihm.

Das schwarze, wirre Haar war viel zu lang, sein Gesicht blass und eingefallen und unter den Augen traten dunkel Ringe hervor. Kurzum, er sah beschissen aus.

„Hey hör mal Kumpel, wir wissen dass das mit Sirius ne schlimme Geschichte war, aber es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her. Harry, du solltest langsam wieder anfangen zu leben.

Dauernd verkriechst du dich und hast an nichts mehr Freude. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich."

Ron legte aufmunternd einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter.

„Weißt du, vielleicht wäre es gar keine so schlechte Idee mal mit dieser Felia zu rede," meinte Ron nachdenklich.

„Schließlich habt ihr vieles gemeinsam und sie kann dir vielleicht auch mehr über Sirius und deine Eltern erzählen."

„Ja klar, wieso sollte ich das tun? Sie hat schließlich auch noch keinen Versuch gestartet, um mit mir zu reden."

„Du hast es ihr ja auch nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Jedes mal in ihrem Unterricht, bist du als erster Verschwunden. Du meldest dich nie und siehst völlig teilnahmslos aus."

Tief in seinem inneren, wusste Harry, dass Ron Recht hatte. Aber es war schwer sich dies auch einzugestehen. Er wurde aus Felia einfach nicht schlau.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich werd noch mal drüber nachdenken."

„Gut. Und jetzt steig erst mal unter die Dusche. Du siehst ziemlich daneben aus."

„Das sagt der Richtige. Schau dich mal im Spiegel an."

Schlagartig bekam Harry bessere Laune.

„Mich würde ja wahnsinnig interessieren, mit was du dir immer die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlägst. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, mit wem?"

„Wieso.. wie kommst du darauf?" stotterte Ron ihm entgegen.

„Na ja. Seit einiger Zeit, wenn ich nachts aufwache, bist du nie in deinem Bett. Also los erzähl schon, wer ist die glückliche? Hermine?"

„WAS? Spinnst du. Wir würden nicht mal eine Woche zusammen durchstehen, ohne uns gegenseitig umzubringen. Nein, nein. Ich erzähls dir, sobald du mit Black geredet hast. Ist doch ein Angebot oder? Also beeil dich jetzt, bald gibt es Frühstück."

Und damit war der Rotschopf auch schon zur Tür hinaus gestiefelt. Seufzend ergab sich Harry seinem Schicksal. Würde er also heute ein Wörtchen mit der Professorin reden.

Verflucht sei seine Neugier.

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses fuhr zur selben Zeit, ein schweißgebadeter Professor aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Schwer atmend versuchte Remus, sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was war den das für ein furchtbarer Traum gewesen.

Furchtbar und doch so süß.

Wütend schlug er auf seine Decke ein.

Aber das durfte nicht sein. Er konnte, durfte doch nicht so von einem seiner Schüler denken. Von einem Malfoy noch dazu.

„Oh Verflucht" entfuhr es ihm. Er konnte gottfroh sein, das seiner Tochter gestern zur rechten Zeit eingeschritten war. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie sich gek…

Bei Merlin, er hätte Draco wirklich geküsst.

Diese ganze, surreale Situation hatte ihn völlig in ihren Bann gezogen.

Und dennoch.

Ein kleines Stimmchen, ganz tief in ihm, verfluchte seine Tochter dafür dass sie eingegriffen hatte. Wie es sich wohl angefühlt hätte.

Diese weichen, vollen roten Lippen zu küssen?

Gedankenverloren starrte er aus dem Fenster. Er war wirklich schon zu lange allein.

Jetzt war es schon so weit mit ihm, dass er sich sogar an seine Schüler hielt.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich unsäglich schmutzig. Und das schlimmste war, wenn er die Wahl hätte, wäre Draco schon längst sein.

Dieser Junge faszinierte ihn.

Er musste wie Harry von einem Tag auf den anderen erwachsen werden.

Konnte es man einem Kind wirklich vorwerfen, das es sich einfach nach der Liebe seiner Eltern gesehnt hatte?

Nein sicherlich nicht.

Was dachte er überhaupt darüber nach. Die Wahl hatte er ja nicht. Draco war sein Schüler und nichts anderes. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er sich vom Bett erhob, der ihn daran erinnerte dass in drei Tagen schon wieder Vollmond war.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Badezimmer.

Und Außerdem, wer würde jemals einen Werfwolf lieben können. Ganz zu schweigen davon mit ihm zu leben. Diese Illusion hatte er schon längst aufgegeben. Selbst Sirius war es damals auf die Dauer zu viel geworden. Was würde da erst ein Malfoy sagen?

Oh ja Sirius. Schon bevor er gefangen genommen wurde, war ihre Beziehung auf dem Absteigenden Ast. Er war zu jung um Vater zu sein, wollte seine Freiheiten nicht aufgeben. Remus hatte nie an der Liebe zu ihm und zu Felia gezweifelt, vor allem nicht zu Felia.

Aber er war zu sehr Rebell und Draufgänger um den braven Familienvater spielen zu können. Irgendwann hatten sie sich einfach auseinander gelebt.

Er war zutiefst erschüttert gewesen, als Sirius festgenommen wurde. Er hatte noch nie für sich selbst sorgen müssen. Sie hatten gut von dem Black Vermögen, welches Sirius zustand, leben können ohne sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen.

Natürlich war die Bedrohung durch Voldemort allgegenwärtig, doch dafür war Sirius zuständig, wie er damals fand.

Sirius war sein Halt, sein Beschützer gewesen, der ihn aus all seinen Problemen herausgeholfen hatte.

Die Rollenverteilung war klar gewesen. Sirius war der starke, er der schwache. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war er so jämmerlich gewesen und der Gedanke machte ihm Angst, dass er es immer noch wäre, wenn dieses Unglück nicht geschehen wäre.

So furchtbar es auch klang, aber dadurch war er stark geworden. Stark für sich und seine Tochter. Er hatte gelernt in einer Welt zu überleben, die ihn nicht akzeptierte.

Ohne Schutzschild, ohne Beschützer. Er war nun der Beschützer und sein einziges Ziel war es, Felia glücklich zu machen. Und bei Merlin das war ihm nicht immer gelungen. Wie weh hatte es ihm getan, wenn er sie alleine lassen musste, da der Vollmond wieder anstand, nur um sie zu schützen. Denn trotz allem war er immer noch das.

Ein Werwolf, eine Bestie.

Felia hatte ganz andere Sorgen als ihr Vater. Sie stand im Moment in mitten einer aufgebrachten Klasse, die mit ihr über den anstehenden Test verhandeln wollten, denn sie nächste Woche schreiben würden.

„Ihr könnt soviel meckern wie ihr wollt, es ändert nichts daran. Ich muss doch vorlegen können, ob ihr in meinem Unterricht weiter kommt oder nicht. Vor allem da ich ja noch so jung und unerfahren bin, wie es doch immer alle so schön ausdrücken, " gab Felia wütend von sich.

„Aber Professor, wir haben schon so viele Hausaufgaben und…."

„Kein aber, Dean. Entweder ihr lernt fleißig und helft mir so, die ganzen Nörgler umzustimmen oder ihr könnt ganz schnell wieder Professor Binns hier haben. Mit Schülern die mein Unterricht nicht interessiert, hat es auch keinen Sinn noch weiter zu arbeiten."

„Nein Danke, bei Binns lernt man ja noch weniger und ihr Unterricht ist wirklich interessant."

„Danke Hermine. Und nun geht in die Freiheit. Na los", scheuchte sie die Klasse hinaus.

Aber sie hatte noch ein anderes anliegen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Harry reden, doch der verdrückte sich ja immer als erster. Sie hatte furchtbare Gewissensbisse, dass sie sich noch nicht mit ihm befasst hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er aber sowieso schon längst wieder verschwunden.

Als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und sich umdrehte, stand dieser jedoch genau hinter ihr.

„Himmel, hast du mich erschreckt", keuchte sie und fasste sich mit der Hand ans Herz.

„Und das schafft normal keiner so schnell".

„Ähm, entschuldigen sie Professor,.... das wollte ich nicht… ich… also…"

„Schon gut. Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bin ja froh dass du hier bist, ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden. Und außerhalb des Unterrichts kannst du mich ruhig Felia nennen, in Ordnung?" fragte sie sanft. Er schien so unsicher, sie wolle ihn nicht gleich verschrecken.

„Ja klar. Ich wollte auch mit ihnen…äh ich meine, mit dir reden."

„Na das trifft sich ja gut, warum machen wir nicht eine kleine runde um den See. Ich könnte frische Luft gut gebrauchen."

„Ok"

Still verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und machten sich ebenso schweigend auf den Weg nach draußen. Keiner wusste wie er anfangen sollte und so hingen sie noch eine ganze Weile ihren Gedanken nach, bis sie schließlich ans Rondell, Felias Übungsplatz, ankamen.

„Sollen wir uns hier setzten?" brach Felia dann das schweigen und klopfte auf die kleine Steinmauer.

Harry folgte ihrer Aufforderung und setzte sich neben sie.

„Also, ich denke du hast einige Fragen. Was willst du Wissen?"

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses stand Draco Malfoy nervös vor den Privaträumen von Remus.

Der gestrige Tag war so wundervoll gewesen. Nachdem er sich endlich eingestehen konnte, was er für seinen Professor fühlte, war er voller Tatendrang, Remus ebenfalls zu überzeugen. Denn dieser hatte ja wohl noch einige Hemmungen.

Beim Frühstück hatte er allerdings sehr genau die Blicke auf sich gespürt, die eindeutig vom Lehrertisch herkamen.

Doch Blaise hatte ihm geraten, erst mal nicht darauf einzugehen. Man merke erst was man an jemandem hat, wenn man es nicht bekommen kann, meinte dieser.

Und beim Frühstück hatte er sich ja auch noch an diesen Grundsatz gehalten.

Doch danach hatten ihn während des ganzen Tages die Erinnerungen an gestern verfolgt.

Er konnte nicht warten, er musste ihn sehen. Sie hatten heute noch nicht einmal Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehabt. Draco litt quasi schon an Entzugerscheinungen.

Als er eben anklopfen wollte, öffnete sich der Eingang von alleine und ein ziemlich verwuschelter Lupin stand vor ihm.

Draco, immer noch die Hand angehoben, verschlug es die Sprache. Er sah so,… wie konnte man es am besten ausdrücken…. Süß aus. Mit den verwuschelten Haaren, als wäre er heute schon mehrmals mit den Fingern hindurchgefahren, diesem entrückten Blick und der verrutschten Kleidung.

„Was…," Remus musste mehrmals ansetzten, „…was machst du denn hier?"

„Stör ich?" fragte Draco und ließ endlich seine Hand sinken.

„Nein, nein… ich meine… ich äh … komm rein, bevor dich noch jemand sieht."

Flüchtig sah er sich um, während er Draco eintreten ließ. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn irgendjemand mitbekäme, dass er sich öfter als sonst mit Draco abgab. Und doch hatte ihn fast der Schlag getroffen als er ihn da so stehen sah. So völlig überrumpelt.

„Also was führt dich her?" fragte er nachdem er die Tür sorgsam geschlossen hatte.

„Weiß ich selber nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich reden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Das letzte Mal hatte er gar nicht so sehr darauf geachtet. Es sah hier ganz anders aus, als bei seinem Patenonkel. Viel heller, was natürlich auf die hohen Fenster zurückzuschließen war. Das Sofa stand mitten in dem kleinen Raum, direkt neben dem großem Kamin. Vor ihm stand ein Schreibtisch am Fenster und links von ihm, führte wohl die Türe in Lupins Schlafzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer. Er hoffte ja, es irgendwann einmal von innen zu sehen.

Alles in allem war der Raum in den typischen Gryffindorfarben Rot und Gold gehalten und sehr gemütlich.

„Na gefällts? Setzt dich doch, " sagte Remus nach einer Weile. Es gefiel ihn wie Draco sein kleines Reich musterte.

Draco tat wie geheißen, bemerkte aber zu seinem Ärger das Remus stehen blieb.

„Also worüber möchtest du reden?" Fragte dieser dann.

„Na ja", begann Harry zögerlich, vermied es aber Felia ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das für dich eine komische Situation sein muss. Aber ich bin Sirius Blacks Tochter und wir haben ihn beide sehr geliebt, also haben wir schon mal eine Gemeinsamkeit".

Harry schwieg immer noch und sah dabei auf seine Schuhspitzen, jeden Blickkontakt vermeidend.

‚Also gut', dachte Felia, ‚geh aufs Ganze'.

„Remus hat mir erzählt, das du dir die Schuld an seinem Tod geben würdest?"

Erschrocken sah Harry auf und blickte diesmal in ihre Augen, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Dennoch schimmerte es verdächtig feucht in seinen Augen.

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass das absoluter Blödsinn ist", sprach Felia leise weiter.

„Niemand gibt dir die Schuld daran, Remus nicht und ich erst recht nicht. Wenn jemand schuld ist dann ist es Bellatrix Lestrang."

„Aber ich hätte es verhindern können, ich hätte besser Okklumentik lernen müssen, hätte mich nicht täuschen lassen, und ihn da mit hineinziehen dürfen."

„Ach hätte, sollte, dürfte. Das ist doch Mist. Du bist nicht allwissend und du wolltest ihm schließlich helfen. Wäre er nicht so ein verdammter Sturkopf gewesen, wäre vieles anders gekommen. Dich trifft keine Schuld Harry. Denk nicht, dass er mir nicht fehlt. Ich vergehe fast vor Schmerz, wenn ich nur an ihn denke und es tut unsäglich weh. Du bist nicht der einzige der Trauert. Also verschließ dich auch nicht vor anderen."

„Ja natürlich. Jeder meint, er würde verstehen wie es mir geht. Ich sag dir eines. Keiner hat auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich mich wirklich fühle, " schrie er heraus und sah sie wütend an.

Felia packte ihn an seinen Schultern und sah ihm flehend in die Augen.

„Dann sag es mir.

Sag mir wie du dich fühlst.

Sag mir, ob jeder Gedanke an ihn schmerzhaft ist, du dich deiner Familie beraubt fühlst?

Sag mir ob du die Wut fühlst und den Hass darauf dass niemand etwas tun konnte, die Hilflosigkeit?"

„Ja," schluchzte er, „Ich fühle mich so allein und unfähig. Wie soll ich Voldemort töten, wenn ich nicht einmal Lestrang mit dem Crutiatus belegen konnte."

Sie nahm ihn einfach in die Arme, es erschien ihr einfach am besten in diesem Moment.

„Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn es soweit ist. Und du bist nicht allein Harry. Du hast wundervolle Freunde die sich um dich sorgen, du hast Remus und du hast mich. Ich werde dir helfen und dir zur Seite stehen, wenn der Tag gekommen ist. Ich und Draco werden das Beide tun. Das verspreche ich dir."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Malfoy würde sich eher die Hand abhacken, als mir zu helfen."

Draco war sich seiner Sache auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher. Dieser Mann vor ihm verwirrte ihn so.

„Ich…also ich…wollte mich bedanken, für die Hilfe gestern, mit dem Training." Toll Draco, ganz toll, das war wohl das dümmste, was du von dir geben konntest.

„Ach so, kein Problem, schließlich sollst du ja so schnell wie möglich vorankommen."

Remus war ehrlich gesagt etwas überrascht, hatte er doch mit etwas ganz anderem gerechnet.

„Ja klar. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht ganz begreife, weswegen wir dieses ganze Theater überhaupt veranstalten."

„Nun zum einen, musst du lernen mit deiner Kraft richtig umzugehen und zum anderen steht uns allen ein schwerer Kampf bevor, und Harry kann ebenso mehr Hilfe gebrauchen."

Da war er wieder. Sankt Potter. Und die kleinen Stiche der Eifersucht, konnte er ebenso wenig ignorieren. Es ging doch immer wieder nur um den Goldjungen.

„Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich Potter helfen. Er ist doch die Berühmtheit. Soll er seine Suppe doch allein auslöffeln." Trotzig streckte er Remus sein Kinn entgegen und war wieder ganz Malfoy.

„Und in dir kommt schon wieder das kleine Kind zum Vorschein", seufzte Remus.

„Meinst du Harry hat sich das alles ausgesucht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er all seinen Ruhm sofort an den Nagel hängen. Die Zaubererwelt hat ihm diesen Ruf angehängt.

Bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr hat er nicht einmal gewusst, das er überhaupt ein Zauberer ist. Er hat in einem Schrank unter der Treppe geschlafen, seine Verwandten hassen ihn.

Glaub mir er würde zu gern all das aufgeben und ich sollte dir das überhaupt nicht erzählen, da es dich nichts angeht. Verdammt!"

Remus hatte vollends die Beherrschung verloren und sank verzweifelt auf das Sofa.

Draco war mehr als erschüttert, so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Was war mit dem ruhigen geduldigen Remus geschehen. Sollte es wahr sein, was er über Potter erzählt hatte?

Stockend begann nun er zu sprechen.

„Mein ganzes Leben lang, hat man mir von Harry Potter, dem berühmten Harry Potter erzählt. Mein Vater konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses kleine Kind, seinen Lord gestürzt haben sollte und als ich ihm hier im ersten Jahr begegnet bin war ich neugierig und aufgeregt zugleich. Aber er schlug die Freundschaft mit mir aus und das hab ich wohl bis heute nicht so ganz verkraftet. Er kam mir damals so unglaublich arrogant und besserwisserisch vor.

Immer nur Potter hier Potter da.

Mein Vater hat mich darauf getrimmt, besser zu sein als er. Egal was Potter auch anfing, einen Malfoy durfte er nicht übertrumpfen.

Ich weiß auch nicht, alles dreht sich immer nur um ihn.

Deine Welt dreht sich immer nur um ihn."

Draco war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert.

Remus sah ihn schweigend an. Er konnte diesen Jungen nicht verurteilen, dafür dass er unter diesem enormen Leistungsdruck gestanden hatte. Aber er konnte auch Harry verstehen.

Voll und ganz.

„Auf Harry liegt ebenso ein Druck. Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn alle Hoffnungen dieser Welt auf deinen Schultern liegen würden. Sie schieben ihn vor, um ihre Probleme zu lösen.

Er ist ein siebzehnjähriger Junge, der die Last einer ganzen Welt auf den Schultern trägt.

Er sollte feiern, das Leben genießen und nicht daran denken wie lange er wohl noch zu leben hat. Und mit Sirius ist praktisch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine Familie gestorben."

Draco hörte gebannt zu. Von dieser Seite hatte er es noch nie betrachtet.

Unmerklich war er näher an Remus herangerückt und hörte ihm weiter zu.

„Weißt du, in Draco steckt mehr, als es vielleicht den Anschein hat." Meinte Felia zu Harry.

„Ja sicher, er ist ein fieser Bastard, sonst nichts."

„Er ist durch seine Erziehung geprägt worden. Man hat ihm sein ganzes Leben lang erzählt, das Reinblüter mehr wert sind als alles andere.

Lucius Malfoy ist bei weitem kein liebevoller Vater. Regeln wurden ihm eingeprügelt, alles was er wollte, war das sein Vater stolz auf ihn ist, wenn er ihm schon seine Liebe nicht schenken konnte.

In dem Punkt seid ihr euch sehr ähnlich. Ihr seid beide ohne elterlich Liebe aufgewachsen. Immer wurde ihm vorgeworfen, nicht gut genug zu sein, Harry Potter durfte doch nicht besser sein als ein Malfoy, nicht besser in der Schule, nicht besser im Quidditsch, nicht beliebter.

So etwas nagt ganz schön an einem Kind.

Er hat seine Aggressionen an dir ausgelassen, so wie du deine an ihm."

„Ich weiß nicht so habe ich das noch nicht gesehen. Trotzdem würde ich ihm nicht mein Leben anvertrauen. Woher willst du wissen, das er nicht sofort zu seinem Vater rennt und ihm alles erzählt?"

„Weil Draco jetzt genauso auf dessen Abschussliste steht wie du. Er hat sich gegen Voldemort entschieden und wurde dafür hart bestraft. Deshalb bin ich am Jahresanfang mit ihm hier aufgetaucht. Du hast gesehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Dafür war sein Vater verantwortlich. Ich hab ihn aus Malfoy Manor herausgeholt."

„Wie solle er mir überhaupt helfen können?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die erste Stunde Geschichte. Ich hab euch von den Geschwistern aus Irland erzählt."

„Die mit den Schwertern?"

„Genau. Es hieß zur rechten Zeit, am rechten Ort, werden die Schwerter wieder auftauchen. Und wann wären sie mehr willkommen als zu diesen dunklen Zeiten. Ich habe die Kraft Darkness zu führen und Draco das Schwert Ghost. Und wenn wir es schaffen, richtig mit ihnen umzugehen, haben wir wohl eine reelle Chance, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Wir können dir deine Bürde nicht abnehmen, aber wir können dir den Weg ebnen."

Remus hatte durchaus gemerkt das Draco näher gerückt war, doch dieser umstand störte ihn keineswegs. Seine Hand umschlang die von Draco und er erzählte nun etwas ruhiger weiter.

„Es ist wichtig dass ihr beide lernt mit einander auszukommen. Zu gegebener Zeit werdet ihr Beide, Seite an Seite kämpfen. Und findest du nicht, ihr seid mittlerweile zu alt für eure kindischen Streiche."

„Ich bin nicht kindisch?", rief Draco empört und wollte sich losreißen, doch Remus hielt ihn weiterhin fest und zog ihn zurück auf das Sofa.

„Nein, die meiste Zeit bist du schon viel zu erwachsen für dein Alter. Aber du solltest lernen, auch Respekt vor den anderen Menschen und Wesen dieser Welt zu haben. Vielleicht bist du irgendwann einmal auf deren Hilfe angewiesen.

Nein sag jetzt nichts", meinte er, als Draco schon den Mund zur Erwiderung geöffnet hatte.

„Du hast dich doch auch entschlossen, mir zu vertrauen. Einem Werwolf. Kannst du da nicht wenigstens versuchen, ein bisschen mit Harry und seinen Freunden auszukommen? Harry wird immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein und wenn wir zwei miteinander auskommen sollen, musst du das akzeptieren."

„Ich weiß nicht, es war immer lustig Potter fertig zu machen."

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ihr sofort die besten Freunde werden sollt. Du könntest zumindest anfangen, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen und du solltest aufhören seine Freunde zu beleidigen."

„Hey in 50 der Fälle, fängt das Wiesel an."

„Draco, das ist genau das was ich meine. Sein Name ist Ron!"

„Er nennt mich auch immer Frettchen." Draco schmollte nun wirklich.

„Ja, von dieser Geschichte hab ich auch schon gehört. Aber ich bin sicher du warst ein verdammt süßes Frettchen." Remus versuchte krampfhaft, das aufsteigende Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

„Hör sofort auf zu lachen, das finde ich gar nicht witzig."

„Ich…ich lach...doch gar nicht."

„Ja von wegen, du Schuft, das war einer der schrecklichsten Tage meines Lebens." Er boxte Remus gespielt empört in die Seite, konnte sein eigenes Grinsen aber nicht verbergen.

„Ist…Ist ja schon gut. Ich bin ruhig. Ich bin ruhig." Er strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte jetzt erst, das Draco halb auf ihm lag. Ebenso verzaust wie er und mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn jetzt jemand herein kommen würde, könnte er leicht die falschen Schlüsse aus dieser Situation stellen. Und genau darum löste er sich nun von Draco, auch wenn ihm dieser Schritt unglaublich schwer fiel und sein Blut immer noch am Kochen war.

„Ich denke du gehst jetzt besser. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und du solltest heute mal früher ins Bett kommen als die letzten Tage. Er wählte bewusst seine Lehrer Tonlage. Er konnte es nicht verantworten sich auf dieser Ebene mit dem Jungen einzulassen. Es ging einfach nicht.

Draco machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Es war gerade so schön gewesen und Mr. Oberlehrer machte alles kaputt.

„Ja das sollte ich wohl", sagte er kalt.

„Auf wiedersehen, Professor Lupin," und beeilte sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Raum zu verschwinden.

Remus schloss die Tür hinter ihm und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen diese.

„Scheiße."


	12. Freundschaft

Kapitel 11

**Freundschaft**

Wie glühende Kohlen, fühlte Severus den Blick des dunklen Lords auf sich, er schien zu verbrennen. Kniend, wie die anderen Todesser wartete er darauf, dass der Lord anfangen würde zu sprechen. Er wusste nicht genau, wobei es in diesem Treffen ging, jedoch beschlich ihn eine erschreckende Ahnung.

Schließlich würde Dracos verschwinden nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein.

Und nur zu leicht würden die Fäden zu Felia reichen. Ihre Vorgehensweise war einfach zu offensichtlich gewesen. Welcher andere Magier benutzte schon ein Schwert als Waffe. Unbekannt war sie dem dunklen Lord schon lange nicht mehr, den Kampf gegen die Todesser führte sie schon seit frühester Kindheit.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie sich auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet und Rache genommen.

Für ihre Eltern, für Remus, der seit jeher ausgegrenzt worden war und gejagt, von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Ein Halbblut war noch weniger Wert als ein Muggel. Aber auch vom Ministerium und der ganzen Zauberwelt, hatten sie nur Ablehnung erfahren.

Snape hatte das Leben der kleinen Black genauestens verfolgt, nicht nur auf Wunsch von Dumbledore, der mal wieder genauestens zu wissen schien, dass das Mädchen etwas Besonderes war.

Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war er selbst fasziniert von ihr gewesen. Eine Black, die Tochter von Sirius Black, den er mehr hasste als alles andere auf der Welt und doch war sie ihm so ähnlich gewesen und auch wieder nicht.

In Hogwarts hatte sie keinen guten Start, wurde gemieden aus Angst und Ekel ihrer Eltern wegen, Wolfsmädchen oder Mördertochter hatte man ihr hinterher geschrieen. Doch Felia hatte stets einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, nicht so wie der Hitzkopf Black oder Potter. Nein, man hatte ihr deutlich angesehen, wie stolz und selbstbewusst sie war, nach außen hin.

In ihrem inneren sah es wohl ganz anders auch. Nicht nur einmal hatte er sie des Nachts in den Gängen erwischt, mit rotgeweinten Augen und Tränennassem Gesicht. Manchmal hatte er sie laufen lassen, manchmal auch nicht. Sie war immer noch eine Black und sehr Vorlaut, vor allem in seinem Unterricht.

Mit der Zeit hatte sie nach und nach das Vertrauen ihrer Mitschüler gewonnen, auch weil sie eine hervorragende Jägerin im Quidditsch war. Kaum einer konnte ihre Würfe halten. So hatte sie sich auch mit Charly Weasley angefreundet. Die beiden waren unzertrennliche Freunde geworden und Severus glaubte, das Charly wohl der einzige außer Remus war, der wirklich zu ihr durchdringen und sie genau durchschauen konnte. Denn ihre Maske gegenüber anderen, hatte sie wie Draco vollkommen perfektioniert.

Und jetzt saß er hier, inmitten feindlicher Todesser und machte sich ausgerechnet Sorgen um diese Person, dabei sollte er lieber an sein eigenes Leben denken.

Schon als er heute Abend seine Gemächer betreten hatte, fühlte er, dass sich etwas anbahnen würde. Die Bestätigung erreichte ihn in Form des stechenden Schmerzes an seinem Unterarm. So schnell wie möglich, hatte er eine Nachricht an Dumbledore hinterlassen und war dann zum Verbotenen Wald gerannt um von dort aus zu apparieren. Und nun wartete er hier voller Sorge auf das, was Voldemort zu verkünden hatte.

Und lange sollte es nicht mehr dauern.

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, haben wir einen jungen Todesser Anwärter an die Seite des Licht verloren", begann Voldemort mit kühler und zischender Stimme. Dabei sah er eiskalt auf Lucius Malfoy herab.

Dieser zuckte kam merklich zusammen.

„Erkläre mir Lucius, denn es war dein Sohn, der uns verraten hat, wie dies geschehen konnte."

„Mein Lord", fing Lucius mit bebender Stimme an zu erklären.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Draco entkommen konnte. Als er sich weigerte, euch zu dienen, ergriff ich sofort die gängigen Maßnahmen, wie ihr es befohlen hattet…."

„Ach gibst du nun mir die Schuld, an deiner Unfähigkeit?" Fragte Voldemort gefährlich ruhig.

Lucius sackte vor Schreck noch mehr in sich zusammen.

„Mein Lord….nie würde ich…ich es wagen, so anmaßend zu sein…ich schwöre euch, ich ließ ihn Tag und Nacht bewachen. Doch am dritten Tag seines…Arrests, wurde Nott tot in der Zelle aufgefunden und….und… er …"

„WAS" schrie Voldemort ungehalten.

„Nun, Nott wurde nicht durch den Todesfluch getötet, es ist sowieso seltsam, dass er überhaupt tot ist, denn Dumbledores Leute töten nicht, sie schocken nur. Auf jeden fall wurde er durch eine Stichwunde getötet, mit einem Messer oder einem Schwert. Jedenfalls fehlt von Draco seit dem jede Spur, aber wir vermuten er ist in Hogwarts."

Dabei sah er triumphierend zu Severus. Denn sollte Draco sich wirklich in Hogwarts aufhalten, würde der Tränkemeister sehr großen Ärger bekommen, dafür dass er diese Tatsache verschwiegen hatte. Lucius traute Snape schon seit längerem nicht mehr über den Weg.

„Er befindet sich tatsächlich in Hogwarts, wie ich durch zuverlässige Quelle erfahren habe", sprach Voldemort nun weiter.

„Allerdings frage ich mich, wozu ich einen Spion in Hogwarts habe, denn diese Information stammt nicht von ihm. Erklär mir das, Severus." Seine roten Augen funkelten diesen zornig an.

Severus bemühte sich, seine Emotionen unter Verschluss zu halten, antwortete jedoch ruhig und gelassen wie immer, da er mit dieser Frage schon gerechnet hatte.

„Mein Lord, es war mir unmöglich euch diese Information zukommen zu lassen, da ich schon seit längerem von Dumbledore beobachtet werde und meine Post abgefangen wird."

Alles natürlich glatt gelogen, aber durch seine Okklumentikerfahrungen konnte er sich dies leisten.

„Willst du mir, denn jetzt etwas erzählen, vielleicht über neues Lehrerpersonal? Wie ich erfahren habe, ebenfalls nicht durch dich, soll sich eine neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts aufhalten."

„Ihr habt natürlich Recht My Lord, sie unterrichtet Geschichte der Zauberei, sie ist völlig harmlos My Lord, Jung und unerfahren." Irgendetwas sträubte sich in Severus, das Wissen über Felia preiszugeben, auch wenn er damit seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte.

Er wollte sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, unter keinen Umständen.

„Ja, jung und unerfahren, erfahren genug um einen Meistertitel im Schwertkampf zu tragen? Handelt es sich nicht um Felia Black, die Frau die im letzten Jahr mehr Todesser vernichtet hat, als das gesamte Ministerium?"

Severus wurde klar, dass er heute nicht heil davon kommen würde, zu aufgebracht klang Voldemort.

„Mein Lord, ihr kennt doch die Blacks, hitzköpfig sind sie alle und achtlos. Viel zu selbst von sich überzeugt, sie wird nicht lange durchhalten und gegen euch doch erst recht nicht."

Warum sträubte sich nur alles ihn ihm, so über Felia zu sprechen. Er hatte doch kein anderes Bild von ihr, oder?

„Sei's drum Severus, Dumbledore führt etwas im Schilde, ich kann es förmlich riechen und dieses Weib steckt mittendrin. Du wirst das ihm Auge behalten, verstanden?"

„Natürlich mein Lord."

„Gut und bevor ich es vergesse. Deine Unachtsamkeit kann ich nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen, Severus. Du verstehst das doch sicher."

Severus hatte keine Zeit mehr aufzusehen, als ihn auch schon der Crutiatus traf und er schmerzerfüllt zusammensackte.

Felia war unruhig. Seit geraumer Zeit starrte sie nun schon durch die hohen Fenster hinaus auf

den Vollmond. Sie war in den Räumen ihres Vaters und wartete darauf, dass seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Zwar hatte sie ihn schon öfter dabei gesehen, aber wenn es sich verhindern ließ, wollte er allein dabei sein.

Verständlich, es war bei weitem kein schöner Anblick. Doch egal ob Wolf oder Mensch, sie liebte ihn über alles und würde ihn nie mit seiner Bürde alleine lassen. Seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr, hatte sie darauf bestanden, an Vollmond bei ihm zu bleiben. An diesen speziellen Tag konnte sie sich noch genau erinnern.

Sicher sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Daddy sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte und sie daher immer an bestimmten Tagen alleine lassen musste, aber wie jede achtjährige war sie viel zu neugierig. Also schlich sie ihm hinterher, in diesen abgelegenen Wald.

Als sie den großen Wolf dann das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war sie starr vor Angst gewesen. Wie er sie mit den gelben Augen anblickte und immer weiter auf sie zukam. Doch er hatte ihr nichts getan, sondern sich an sie geschmiegt und sie warm gehalten, bis sie schließlich auf dem Waldboden eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten morgen war es wieder ihr Vater gewesen, der an sie gelehnt, friedlich schlief. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war ihr klargeworden, was diese Verwandlung für eine Strapaze sein musste und sie hatte sich geschworen ihn nie mehr damit allein zu lassen.

Natürlich war Remus nicht sehr begeistert von diesem Vorschlag gewesen. Halb wahnsinnig vor Angst hatte er sie nach Verletzungen untersucht, geweint, geschimpft, sich Vorwürfe gemacht und sie immer wieder in die Arme genommen, wohl mehr um sich zu beruhigen. Doch auch er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Wolf ihr nichts getan hatte. Seit dem war sie bei jeder Verwandlung dabei gewesen, auch als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Nur die letzten Jahre, da war sie nicht hier gewesen, und hatte dementsprechend auch ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.

Felia schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie ein leises Kratzen an der Schlafzimmertür hörte. Als sie diese öffnete sprang ihr auch schon ein freudiger Moony entgegen.

„Na mein Kleiner, hast du mich vermisst? Ich dich auch." Als wolle er sie trösten, stupste er sie mit der Schnauze an und seufzend ließ sie sich an der Wand hinabgleiten und begann ihn zu streicheln.

Sie war so froh, dass er hier wenigstens den Wolfsbanntrank zur Verfügung hatte, seine Menschlichkeit dadurch nicht ganz verlor. Er hasste es so, über sich keine Kontrolle mehr zu haben. Schon in den Stunden, bevor die Verwandlung beginnt, machen sich die Stimmungsschwankungen bemerkbar.

Genau wie bei ihr.

Nicht nur einmal sind Vater und Tochter fast aufeinander losgegangen, weil sie sich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit gestritten hatten. Genauso wie auch heute wieder. Den ganzen Tag war er schon unstimmig und launisch gewesen.

Erst wütend und aufgebracht, in nächsten Augenblick dann zu Tode betrübt und den Tränen nahe. Sie hatte ja wirklich Mitleid mit ihm, aber oft verließ auch sie die Geduld dann.

Moony hatte es sich inzwischen in ihrem Schoss gemütlich gemacht und gab ab und zu Laute der Zufriedenheit von sich.

Doch plötzlich setzte er sich auf und starrte knurrend auf die Eingangstür.

Felia hatte Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen, als die Tür aufschwang und ein blonder Haarschopf zu erkennen war.

Als Draco vorsichtig durch die Türe schlich, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Er war ja so ein Idiot, hatte total vergessen dass heute ja Vollmond war. Und das Tier vor ihm, blickte ihn nicht gerade erfreut an. Dabei wollte er doch nur noch einmal mit Remus reden und sich vielleicht auch für seinen schnellen Abgang entschuldigen, an diesem Punkt war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er wohl ein viel größeres Problem.

„Draco, beweg dich ja nicht. Hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren, hier her zu kommen?" keuchte Felia panisch.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, Felia, die ihre Arme um den Wolf geschlungen hatte.

„Was tust du dann hier?" Fragte er völlig entgeistert.

„scht, ruhig Moony, das ist Draco, er ist ein Freund." Sie versuchte so gut es ging den Wolf zu beruhigen und sprach dann wieder zu Draco.

„Werwölfe erkennen ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut. Sie sind trotz allem Rudeltiere und würden ihren Nachkommen kein Leid zufügen. Außerdem habe ich ebenfalls einige wölfische Eigenschaften geerbt. Er würde mir nichts antun. Anders als bei anderen Menschen. Also noch mal, was willst du hier?"

„Ich…ich…also ich wollte nur kurz mit deinem Vater sprechen, ich hab vergessen das Vollmond ist."

„Ach du liebe Zeit und dieses ach so wichtige Gespräch hatte nicht bis morgen früh Zeit? Wirklich Draco es wäre besser wenn du… Moony nicht komm her, was machst du…?"

Der Wolf hatte sich von Felia gelöst und tapste langsam auf Draco zu.

Dieser bewegte sich immer mehr zurück, bis er schließlich gegen die Tür stieß. Monny blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn eine Weile mit großen, gelben Augen an, bis er noch weiter auf ihn zutrat und seinen Kopf in Dracos Hand schmiegte.

Jetzt war es an Draco, den Wolf mit großen Augen anzustarren, aber er begann zögernd über das Fell zu streicheln.

„Wahrscheinlich darf ich mir jetzt auf meinen Sonderstatus bei ihm nichts mehr einbilden. Man könnte geradezu Eifersüchtig werden, " meinte Felia verblüfft, mit einem halb erstaunten, halb erleichterten Lächeln.

„Komm her, setz dich auf das Sofa."

Mit langsamen Schritten und klopfendem Herzen bewegte sich Draco darauf zu und setzte sich. Moony sprang mit einem Satz auf ihn zu und legte, wie vorhin schon bei Felia, den Kopf in Dracos Schoss.

„Wieso tut er mir nichts, ich dachte immer Werwölfe sind….ähm…"

„Was? Reißende Bestien? In den meisten Fälle schon, aber er hat den Banntrank genommen, das stimmt ihn ruhiger und anscheinend hat er dich sehr gern. So genau weiß ich es, ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht, ich….."

Sie starrte auf einmal wie gebannt aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich dachte ich hätte…oh mein Gott, er ist es wirklich."

„Wer? Was?" Draco wollte schon aufspringen, als ihn Felia zurückdrückte.

„Draco, tu mir einen Gefallen und bleib hier bei Moony, ich muss schnell weg. Er wird dir nichts tun, wahrscheinlich wird er bald einschlafen. Vermeide aber hastige Bewegungen und wenn doch irgendetwas sein sollte,….es wird nichts passieren. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber was ist den los?" Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, so verzweifelt.

„Ich erklär´s dir später, ich muss mich beeilen." Und schon war sie zur Tür hinaus.

Draco sah noch einmal auf das Bündel Fell in seinen Armen und schloss dann die Augen.

So nah würde er Remus wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommen.

Felia rannte durch die kühle Nachtluft und hoffte, dass sie noch nicht zu spät war. Sie hatte sich sicher nicht geirrt. Bei Vollmond waren ihre Augen und Sinne noch schärfer als sonst, so dass sie sogar bei Nacht, die schwankende Person am Waldrand gesehen hatte.

In einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, mit schwarzer Maske vor dem Gesicht, war die Person schließlich zusammengebrochen.

Endlich am Wald angekommen, sah sie ihn daliegen, wie Tod.

‚Oh bitte nicht, bitte nicht' sagte sie sich immer wieder. Als sie sich neben ihn kniete und die schwarze Maske vom Gesicht riss, war jeder Zweifel verschwunden.

Severus.

Irgendetwas musste verdammt schief gelaufen sein. Sie wusste von Dumbledore, das er heute zu einer Todesserversammlung gerufen worden war und hatte schon den ganzen Tag so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt. Äußere Verletzungen schien er keine zu haben, auch kein Blut klebte an ihm, aber den Crutiatus roch sie schon auf Meilen.

Voldemort machte sich doch seine Finger nicht schmutzig. Er musste in den Krankenflügel. Doch als sie ihm aufhelfen wollte, zuckte er vor Schmerzen zusammen, wenigstens war er bei Bewusstsein.

„Severus, Severus kannst du mich hören?"

Aber er brachte nur ein leises Röcheln zustande. Felia bekam nun leichte Panik. Wie sollte sie ihn nur zum Schloss bringen. Er war viel zu schwer und… Sie schlug sich vor die Stirn. Idiotin, bin ich nun eine Hexe oder was?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zog dann ihr Schwert hervor. Dank dieser Kraft gebrauchte sie schön länger keinen Zauberstab mehr. Mittels dessen schwebte Severus nun vor ihr und sie machte sich auf den Rückweg.

So in Gedanken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie der erste Diamant am Schwertgriff, in zartem Licht zu leuchten schien.

Am Tor angekommen, ließ sie dass Schwert neben sich schweben und stütze Severus so gut es ging.

„Wir sind gleich da, es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Krankenflügel."

„Nicht…nicht dahin…Kerker" hörte sie seine krächzenden Worte.

„Du brauchst dringend Hilfe, wir müssen schnell…."

„Kerker…bi…bitte... nicht so weit…"

Schon allein die gesprochenen Worte, kosteten ihn seine letzte Kraft. Der Kerker war wirklich näher, sie konnte auch von dort aus Poppy holen. Also machte sie sich hinab in die Keller von Hogwarts. Leider hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo sich die Privatgemächer des Professors befanden, gar nicht zu reden von seinem Passwort. Und Severus war schon viel zu weggetreten um ihr die Frage noch zu beantwortet. Daran hätte sie auch wirklich früher denken können. Die Angst kroch ihr immer mehr in die Knochen, sie hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren, als sie auf einmal eine Stimme vernahm. Dicht neben ihr, nein in Ihrem Kopf?

„_Die große Säule am Ende des Ganges, das Passwort lautet ‚Dunkelheit.'"_

Was war das Gewesen? Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Draco. Doch darüber konnte sie sich nachher Gedanken machen, zuerst musste der Mann versorgt werden. Vor der Säule sprach sie dass Passwort, fragte sich im gleichen Atemzug, wieso er ausgerechnet dieses genommen haben könnte, und betrat dann die Räume. Sie schleppte ihn sofort ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn auf das große Bett. Sie hätte sein Schlafzimmer gerne unter anderen Umständen betreten.

Mittels Flohpulver holte sie Poppy von der Krankenstation herunter und wartete nun darauf dass diese ihre Untersuchung begann. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder und beantwortete alle Fragen, die ihr die Heilerin stellte. Anscheinend war es schon öfter vorgekommen, das Severus in diesem Zustand von einem Treffen zurückkehrte. Meistens schaffte er es noch selbst ins Schloss, verschwand dann aber immer ohne Behandlung in seine Räume.

„Sturer Esel", meinte Felia liebevoll und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh ja und da kenne ich noch so jemanden. Er müsste die Nacht Ruhig verbringen können, ich hätte ihn trotzdem lieber im Krankenflügel."

„Ich bleibe hier, er sollte jetzt einfach nur schlafen."

„Gut, dann gib ihm, wenn er aufwacht, dieses Mittel, das schwächt die Nachwirkungen des Fluches etwas."

„Ich weiß, ich kenn mich da mehr aus als mir lieb ist."

„Ach ja?" fragte Pomfrey verwundert, begriff aber im selben Moment.

„Später, geh jetzt lieber wieder schlafen", sagte Felia nur, als Poppy schon zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte.

„Also schön, ich komme morgen noch mal vorbei. Gute Nacht."

Als die Krankenschwester gegangen war, betrachtete Felia noch lange den schlafenden Tränkemeister und dachte über die Stimme nach die sie gehört hatte. Natürlich musste Draco wissen, wo sein Patenonkel wohnte, aber er konnte doch nicht wissen, dass sie diese Information in diesem Moment gebraucht hatte. Woher konnte er wissen das,…

Da viel ihr Blick auf ihr Schwert, das immer noch Mitten im Raum schwebte. Der erste Diamant war aktiviert. _Freundschaft. _Die erste Hürde war also geschafft. Jetzt war ihr auch klar, warum sie Draco hören konnte. Eine Träne rann ihr Gesicht herab. Es freute sie, dass der Junge sie nun schon als Freundin betrachtete und sie hoffte dass sie auch bald sein Vertrauen gewinnen würde. Müde legte sie sich neben Severus und war bald darauf auch eingeschlafen.

Draco wachte von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf, die ihn in seinem Gesicht kitzelten. Er fühlte sich seit langem wieder richtig ausgeschlafen. Endlich eine Nacht ohne Träume. Na ja fast ohne. Er hatte Felia gesehen. Nur ganz kurz und sie suchte den Weg zu Severus Räumen. Das war schon etwas seltsam gewesen.

Warum sollte ausgerechnet Felia das wissen wollen.

Wo die beiden sich doch stritten wie Katz und Hund. Sonst war alles ruhig gewesen.

Nur sein Rücken schmerzte etwas. Wo war er überhaupt. Sein Bett war bei weitem bequemer.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in ein Büschel verzauster, brauner Haare.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder. Er wollte zu Remus, doch er hatte vergessen das Vollmond war und ….

Schnell sah er an sich herab, doch da lag kein Wolf mehr, sonder ein erwachsener Mann, der es sich in seinem Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte. Und er hatte keinen fetzten Kleidung am Leib. Draco wurde schlagartig Rot, konnte aber nicht wegsehen. Remus sah so…wundervoll aus. Auch mit den ganzen Narben am Körper, sie machten ihn so…sexy.

Draco war fasziniert, er bemerkte nicht einmal, das Remus sich langsam bewegte und die Augen öffnete.

„WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Und schon lag Remus auf dem harten Boden. Völlig verwirrt starrte er Draco an und merkte erste jetzt, das er vollkommen nackt war. Blitzartig raffte er sich eine Decke und band sie sich um die Hüften.

Die ganzen hektischen Bewegungen führten aber nur dazu, dass seine Schmerzen in den Knochen, die er sowieso nach jeder Verwandlung hatte, noch viel schlimmer wurden. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder.

„Was…in Merlins Namen…tust du hier", brachte Remus keuchend hervor.

Draco sah etwas belustigt auf den am Boden liegenden Mann herab.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen, bin dann aber auf Moony gestoßen."

Erst da begriff Remus wirklich ganz. Erneut sprang er auf und stürzte sich schon fast verzweifelt auf Draco.

„Hab ich dich verletzt? Bist du gebissen? Blutest du? Sag doch was?" Panisch suchte er den Blonden nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen ab, er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre.

„Remus beruhig dich, es ist alles in Ordnung", Draco streichelte ihm beruhigt übers Haar.

„Du hast mir nichts getan, es ist alles gut, glaub mir?"

„Zum Glück", Remus ließ sich nun völlig erschöpft gegen den Jungen sinken. Ihm tat alles weh. Und Draco roch so gut. Seine Sinne waren immer noch übersensibel. Er nahm alles doppelt und dreifach an Draco war. Er war viel zu nah. Gefährlich nah.

Wie er wohl schmecken mochte? Remus konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und strich mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut am Hals.

Draco wurde heiß und kalt zugleich als er Remus Zunge an seinem Hals fühlte und der sanfte Atem der darüber strich. Er konnte, wollte nicht mehr warten. Er schlang seine Arme um Remus und zog ihn zu sich hinauf.

Dieser kam dem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach und küsste sich vom Hals langsam hinauf zu den Wangen, und endlich, endlich legte er seine Lippen auf die von Draco.

Der schien zu verbrennen, als er das weiche Lippenpaar auf seinen fühlte. Zärtlich bat Remus um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde.

Als sich ihre Zungen begegneten, war es um Remus geschehen. Seine Arme schlagen sich um Dracos Taille und zogen ihn fest an seinen Körper. War der Kuss am Anfang noch sanft verspielt, spiegelte er nun die ganze Leidenschaft der Beiden wieder. Dracos Hände verfingen sich in dem weichen Haar und streichelten sanft Remus Nacken.

Dieser gab nun ein heiseres Stöhnen von sich, das ihn aber auch gleichzeitig wieder zur Besinnung rief. Was tat er hier eigentlich. Ruckartig löste er sich von diesem göttlichen Mund.

„Wa…warte, wir…wir können das nicht…, " keuchte Remus erschrocken.

„Halt einfach mal die Klappe." Damit zog ihn Draco wieder zu sich und nahm seine Lippen wieder in Besitz. Remus konnte nur noch denken, dass dieser nie ein wahreres Wort gesprochen hatte und ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa ziehen.

Auch Felia fühlte sich an diesem morgen wundervoll. Als sie die Augen öffnete, blickte sie direkt in ein paar schwarze Augen, die sie wütend anfunkelten.

„Na, bist du auch schon wach?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihnen das _du _angeboten zu haben." Brummte Severus wütend.

„Och gestern hat es dir noch nichts ausgemacht. Außerdem habe ich mich schon daran gewöhnt, " meinte Felia nur belustigt.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie dann etwas sanfter und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht

„Ging schon mal besser." Er wich ihrer Hand aus und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über das enttäuschende Gefühl das sich ihn ihm breit machte. Er schob es auf seinen derzeitigen Gesundheitszustand.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert und wie kommen SIE in meine Räume."

meinte Severus ungehalten und wollte sich schon aufsetzten, als ihn Felia sanft, aber mit Nachdruck zurückschob.

„Ich heiße Felia, wenn's genehm ist. Du solltest dich ausruhen und das hier trinken. Anweisung von Poppy. Dann erzähl ich dir, was ich weiß."

„mmhh" war die einzige Antwort die sie erhielt, doch zu ihrer Freude schluckte er den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens ohne zu murren.

„Sehr brav."

„Ach hören sie doch auf mit dem Kinderkram, sie erinnern mich viel zu sehr an ihren Vater."

„Erstens: kindisch finde ich es, dass du dich so strikt weigerst mich zu duzen und Zweitens: welchen denn?"

„Lupin natürlich. Black hätte mich wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Wald verschachert, hätte er mich gefunden." Störrisch setzte er sich nun doch auf und bemerkte peinlichst berührt, dass er nur noch seine Shorts anhatte.

Felia ließ sich seufzend wieder auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sirius sich verhalten hätte, dafür kannte ich ihn zu wenig. Aber ich denke er hat genug gebüßt. Lassen wir ihm wenigstens im Tod seinen Frieden."

„mmhh", machte Severus nur wieder und fühlte sich aber ein bisschen schuldig. Sie hatte Sirius wirklich nicht richtig gekannt und konnte sich kein Bild von ihm machen. Ein Glück, wie er fand.

„Also noch mal. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab dich am Waldrand gefunden. Verletzt. Dann hab ich dich ins Schloss gebracht und Poppy gerufen. Sie wollte dich nicht allein lassen, also bin ich geblieben. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn Madam Pomfrey hier geblieben wäre? "

„Nicht wirklich. Aber auf eure lästige Fürsorge kann ich gut verzichten."

„Entschuldige dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe, ich bin fast durchgedreht vor Angst, ich dachte du wärst tot", schrie sie verletzt.

„Ich brauche niemand der sich um mich sorgt, auf dein heuchlerisches Mitleid kann ich ebenso verzichten."

Sie war kurz davor ihm eine zu scheuern.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, weißt du das eigentlich. Aber bitte, vergrab dich hier in deinen Kellern du….ach zum Teufel mit dir." So schnell wie sie konnte rannte sie aus der Wohnung, bevor er ihre Tränen sehen konnte, die nun ungehindert ihr Gesicht hinabliefen.

Severus starrte derweil verwirrt auf die Stelle an der sie verschwunden war, wo aber immer noch ihr Schwert schwebte. Was war nur mit diesen Frauen los. Er verstand sie wirklich nicht. Noch weniger verstand er allerdings die Tatsache, wie sie ihn in seine Gemächer bringen konnte. Er hatte alles doppelt und dreifach abgeriegelt.

Mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand nun auch ihr Schwert im Nichts und Severus fragte sich, ob nun auch diese außergewöhnliche Frau aus seinem Leben verschwunden war? Und warum gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke nicht?

tbc


	13. Talent eines Künstlers

Kapitel 12

**Talent eines Künstlers**

In der kleinen Wohnung von Remus Lupin war es komplett still. Nur das stetige Atmen der beiden Gestalten auf dem kleinen Sofa war zu hören.

Draco war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Dass dieser verhängnisvolle Abend so ausgehen würde, hätte er nie zu hoffen gewagt. Und doch lag er jetzt hier, mit Remus, der sich immer noch an ihn kuschelte und scheinbar noch einmal eingeschlafen war. Mehr als eine heftige Knutscherei hatten sie zwar noch nicht gewagt, doch Draco war mehr als zuversichtlich.

Remus dagegen schlief keineswegs. Zwar genoss er die Wärme von Draco durchaus, doch sein Gewissen konnte er nicht so leicht abstellen. Es war falsch, was sie getan hatten.

Zwar hatten sie sich nur geküsst, doch das war schon zuviel. Draco war sein Schüler, er konnte doch nicht einfach mit einem seiner Schüler ein Verhältnis anfangen. Was würde Dumbledore nur sagen, wenn er hiervon erfahren würde? Er hatte diesem Mann soviel zu verdanken, Remus fühlte sich als würde er ihn hintergehen. Leise seufzte er auf.

Aber seine Gefühle konnte er auch nicht so einfach abstellen. Auch wenn ein großer Teil dessen, was heute passiert war, auf seinen Zustand kurz nach der Verwandlung, zurückzuschließen war. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, das durfte er nicht Moony in die Schuhe schieben.

„Grübelst du schon wieder?" fragte Draco leise, während er ihm, mit seinen Fingern sanft durch das Haar fuhr.

Remus erhob sich und merkte dabei, dass er immer noch nichts an hatte.

„Draco hör zu, es tut mit Leid. Was da passiert ist, hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es geht einfach nicht und…."

„Bereust du es? Sei ehrlich."

„Ich….ich kann nicht…wir dürfen nicht…?"

„Bereust du es?" fragte Draco nun eindringlicher.

„Nein."

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen und er strich über Remus Wange.

„Wie kann dann etwas so schönes, so falsch sein?" er beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn erneut leicht auf die Lippen.

„Ich will dich so sehr, Remus. Ich verzehre mich nach dir, träume von dir, ich brauche dich."

„Wie soll das funktionieren? Du bist mein Schüler, du bist sechzehn Jahre alt, nicht einmal volljährig?"

„Na und?" Draco wolle ihn wieder küssen, doch diesmal schob ihn Remus bestimmt zurück.

„Es geht nicht, ich habe dich sehr gern, ich empfinde mehr für dich als ich darf und…"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Remus. Ich habe mehr durchgemacht, als manch anderer. Außerdem werde ich in ein paar Wochen siebzehn. Dann bin ich volljährig. Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann sag es mir jetzt ins Gesicht."

„Das kann ich nicht. Aber es ist nicht so einfach, wie wir es gerne hätten. Und jetzt möchte ich mich erst einmal anziehen. Die Nacht war ziemlich anstrengend für mich."

Draco bekam sofort eins schlechtes Gewissen, was unter normalen Umständen noch nie eingetroffen war.

„Entschuldige, daran hab ich nicht mehr gedacht, du musst ja total fertig sein."

„So schlimm steht es um mich dann doch noch nicht, aber eine Dusche könnte ich jetzt gut gebrauchen."

„Mmmhh, ich würde dir sofort dabei Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du willst." Meinte Draco anzüglich.

„Draco, das Thema hatten wir schon." Remus floh schon fast in sein Badezimmer, damit sich dieser verlockende Gedanke nicht noch mehr in seinem Gehirn festsetzte. Eine kalte Dusche brauchte er allerdings auf jeden Fall.

Draco lachte laut auf, als er diese deutliche Flucht zur Kenntnis nahm. Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf und beschloss ebenfalls in seine Räume zurückzukehren. Eine Dusche konnte er ebenso dringend gebrauchen. Er hoffte, dass zu dieser frühen Stunde noch niemand auf den Gängen war. Das konnte unangenehme Fragen mit sich ziehen.

* * *

Leise fluchend stampfte Felia die Treppen hinauf. Nur weit genug weg von den Kellergewölben. Dieser idiotische, verfluchte Mistkerl. Sie hasste ihn so und sie hasste sich noch mehr, dafür dass er sie so leicht in Rage versetzten konnte. Was hatte sie erwartet, das er sie mit Dankessagungen überschüttete?

Nicht Severus Snape. Natürlich nicht. Für das kleinste bisschen Hilfe bekam man schon einen Tritt in den Hintern. Dabei hatte sie sich nur Sorgen gemacht. Und zum Teufel noch mal, wieso machte sie sich überhaupt Sorgen um den alten Grieskram? Na gut, alt kann man nicht sagen, er war genauso alt wie ihr Vater und den konnte man mit seinen 36 wirklich noch nicht als alt beschimpfen.

Und Severus sah ja nun wirklich nicht alt aus. Nicht hübsch, aber interessant. Viel interessanter als all die Männer, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte. War es nicht gerade diese mürrische, undurchdringliche Art, die sie so interessant fand. Wünschte sie sich nicht, diejenige zu sein, die hinter seine Maske blicken durfte?

Ach was dachte sie da nur. Snape war schon zu lange allein und zu verbittert um noch jemanden an sich heranzulassen.

Wie Sirius?

War ihr Vater ebenfalls so gewesen, nachdem er aus Askaban geflohen war? Genauso einsam und kalt, ohne jegliche Emotion zu zeigen und preiszugeben? Die schlichte Wahrheit war, sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem er geflohen war, kannte ihn zuwenig, um beurteilen zu könne, ob er die schreckliche Zeit je verwunden hätte. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Sie hatte immer noch den fröhlichen, übermütigen jungen Mann vor Augen, der er damals gewesen war. Keinen gebrochenen Mann, der seiner Lebensjahre beraubt worden war. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen, es war zu spät. Aber sie konnte Severus helfen. Für ihn war es noch nicht zu spät. Und der Anfang dafür war, das Voldemort endlich vernichtet wurde. Sie würde alles dafür tun, diejenigen die sie liebte, wieder glücklich zu sehen und….

„Au, verdammter Mist!"

So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, hatte sie die Person nicht bemerkt, die schnell und (hoffentlich) unbemerkt aus dem Turm schlich, und ein Zusammenstoss war unausweichlich gewesen.

Eigentlich hatte Felia gehofft, das sie niemandem begegnen würde. Es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie heute in den Kellern übernachtet hatte. So gut es ging versuchte sie sich aus dem Bündel Mensch zu befreien, in den sie hineingekracht war und ihr Blick fiel dabei auf ein Büschel blonder Haare, das unter einem zerknitterten Umhang hervorschaute.

Draco, der sich so gut es ging aus seinem Umhang schälte, klopfte das Herz im Sekundentakt.

Jetzt war er am Ende doch noch in einen der Lehrer gerannt. Und das, wo der Tag doch so gut angefangen hatte. Als er jedoch die warmen, braunen Augen bemerkte, die ihn unverholend musterten, wusste er nicht ob er erleichtert sein oder doch lieber im Boden versinken sollte.

„Was machst du hier?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

Felia konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie den entrückten Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht bemerkte.

„Du zuerst", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Wieso ich"?

„Weil ich älter und stärker bin als du und weil ich versucht bin, dir gleich einen Haufen Punkte abzuziehen, wenn du es nicht tust".

„Das nenne ich Erpressung!"

„Sieh es wie du willst, aber ich bin im Vorteil. Und jetzt will ich wissen, warum du schon so früh in der Gegend herumstromerst und auch noch aus den Gryffindortürmen kommst.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, was hast du in den Kerkern gesucht?"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt."

„Hast du gar nicht, du wendest nur miese kleine Tricks an, um armen, braven Schülern wie mir eins auszuwischen."

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, ich will …." Felia drehte sich um. „Hast du das gehört?"

„Ja, Schritte, da kommt jemand. Verdammt ist denn heute jeder schon auf den Beinen?"

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen, machen wir das wir wegkommen. Es brauch niemand zu wissen, dass wir schon so früh unterwegs sind. Komm schon, mein Zimmer ist gleich da vorn."

„Endlich mal ein guter Vorschlag von dir."

Die Beiden schafften es gerade noch den Turm wieder hinauf zu sprinten, als Mrs. Norris und Filch schon um die Ecke kamen, auf der Suche nach nervigen Schülern, die die Schulregeln wieder einmal brachen.

* * *

Meilenweit entfernt von Hogwarts schlichen dunkle Gestalten durch die verwaisten Gänge eines alten Herrenhauses. Lautlos trugen die Männer eine schwere Last mit sich, verhüllt von mehreren Stoffen, mannshoch und meterlang, gleich einer großen Tischplatte und doch um so vieles Wertvoller. Anführer dieser kleinen Prozession war eine schlanke Gestalt mit langem blondem Haar.

Lucius Malfoy war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, hatte er den Auftrag seines Herrn doch so schnell erfüllen können. Und diesmal würde Severus nicht nur mit einem Fluch davonkommen. Was die Männer hinter ihm schleppten, war beweiß genug, um den Tränkemeister endlich loszuwerden. Er hoffte nur, dass der Zorn über Snapes Verrat, den kleinen Zusatz den das Gebilde offenbarte, übertünchen würde.

An der Tür, zu den Privatgemächern des Lords angekommen, war sich Lucius seiner Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Seine ganze Furcht hinunterschluckend klopfte er energisch an und wartete. Die Tür wurde von Pettigrew, dem Schleimigen Kriecher geöffnet. Lucius hatte noch nie verstanden, warum der Lord ihn verschonte.

„Was zögerst du, Malfoy? Tritt ein und zeig mir, was du mir mitgebracht hast." Die Stimme des Lords war ruhig und ausgeglichen, dennoch konnte diese Ruhe mitunter gefährlicher sein, als alles andere. Lucius war sich dessen durchaus bewusst.

Harsch wies er seine Leute an, das kostbare Stück hereinzubringen.

„Stellt es dort drüben an die Wand und dann verschwindet." Befahl er den Männern.

Diese kamen dem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Die Gegenwart des dunklen Lords war ihnen unheimlich, so sehr sie ihn auch verehrten, keiner wollte seinen Launen ausgesetzt sein.

Nachdem sich die Türen schlossen, schritt Voldemort langsam auf das verhüllte Gebilde zu.

„Ich bin überrascht Lucius, dass es so leicht und so schnell zu finden war."

„Mein Lord," er deutete eine tiefe Verbeugung an. „Es war wahrhaftig keine große Kunst es ausfindig zu machen. Es hing in einer dieser Muggelgalerien und es war nicht schwer, es von dort zu entwenden."

„Ich hoffe doch ohne größeres Aufsehen?"

„Natürlich, kein Mensch wird je erfahren, wer es entwendet hat. Die schwachsinnigen Muggel erst recht nicht." Lucius Gesicht zierte nun ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Ich hoffe es. Für dich. Wurmschwanz". Er blickte auf die kleine, zitternde Gestalt neben ihm, „enthülle es!"

„Ja , sofort mein Meister." Flink beseitigte er die schwarzen Stoffe und zum Vorschein kam ein gewaltiges, lebensgroßes Gemälde.

Der Rahmen aus kunstvollem, dunklem Holz geschnitzt, hielt die Leinwand, auf der eine altertümliche Landschaft zu sehen war. Im Vordergrund stand eine hohe Eiche, in voller Pracht und in ihrem Schatten, zwei junge Menschen. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Wohl kaum älter, als das sie zwanzig Sommer erlebt hätten. Das Mädchen, mit so schwarzem Haar wie die Nacht und ernsten kühlen Gesichtszügen, hielt in der einen Hand ein langes Schwert, kunstvoll verziert, mit drei leuchtenden Diamanten im Griff, das Metall ebenso dunkel wie ihr Haar. Der andere Arm war in einer beschützenden Geste um den jungen Mann gelegt.

Die blonden Haare umschmeichelten dessen junges, fast engelsgleiches Gesicht. Im festen Griff vor sich hielt er ebenso ein Schwert, gleich dem seiner Schwester, nur das Metall war so strahlend hell und schimmernd wie das Haar auf seinem Haupt.

„Das Gemälde wurde auf das siebzehnte Jahrhundert datiert, der Künstler ist Unbekannt," ergriff Lucius nach einer Zeit des Schweigens, wieder das Wort.

„Geist und Dunkelheit. Was für eine Macht steckte in ihnen." Voldemort strich fast andächtig mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern über die Farbe.

„Ein wahrhaft großartiger Künstler, dem wir dies hier verdanken. Man spürt die Magie die durch das Bild fließt. Und die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit, nicht wahr Lucius?" Der Lord wendete den Blick nicht von dem Gemälde und doch schien er Lucius zu verbrennen.

„Nun, ihr habt ja schon vermutet, dass es mit der jungen Black etwas auf sich hat und…"

„Ich meinte nicht Miss Black, auch wenn ich nicht leugnen will, dass sie das Ebenbild von Morgan MacKinnon ist. Ich dachte eher an deinen Sohn und dessen Ähnlichkeit zu diesem jungen Mann hier." Wieder strichen die Finger über die Züge von Caelan MacKinnon.

„Nun, …. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass Draco dem Jungen ähnelt, aber mit Verlaub, mein Sohn hat sich als dummer Narr entpuppt, zu nichts nütze und vorlaut."

Ehe er sich versah, packte Voldemort ihn am Kragen und sprach mit angsteinflößender Stimme. „Dein Sohn wäre ein Geschenk an uns gewesen und so greifbar nahe, währest du nicht so unsäglich dumm gewesen. Wir hatten ihn schon fast in unseren Reihen, aber natürlich musstest du deine Geduld verlieren." Angewidert stieß der Lord ihn von sich.

„Dein Sohn ist einer der Träger der magischen Schwerter, genauso wie Felia Black. Und wenn erst ihre vollkommene Kraft erwacht, werden sie mächtiger sein als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Ich habe mich schon lange mit dieser Legende beschäftigt und ich wusste, dass eines Tages die Auserwählten dieser dummen Kinder, die ihrer Macht so schändlich ein Ende gesetzt haben, hervortreten werden. Ich habe darauf gewartet und ich werde sie mir zu Nutzen machen. Schon als ich Felia Black das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich sie zu einer von uns machen werde. Sie ist die Dunkelheit, eine gnadenlose Kämpferin, in ihr fließt das Blut schwarzer Magier."

Er sah Lucius, der immer noch am Boden lag, mit seinen irren roten Augen an.

„Sie wird sich auf die Dauer, ihrer dunklen Seite nicht entziehen können. Genauso wenig wie dein Sohn. Der offizielle Befehl lautet also sie nicht zu töten. Noch nicht. Und Lucius, du wirst für deine Fehler büßen müssen, das ist dir hoffentlich klar."

Lucius der seine Felle davonschwimmen sah, griff zu seinem letzten Trumpf.

„Mein Lord es gibt noch etwas zu berichten. Es existiert noch ein zweites Bild, von demselben Künstler, ebenfalls mit den beiden Geschwistern zu sehen."

„Ach ja? Und wo befindet sich dieses?"

„In dem Privatbesitz von Severus Snape."

tbc


	14. Muggelzeitungen, Einbrüche und andere Ku...

**Kapitel 13**

**Muggelzeitungen, Einbrüche und andere Kuriositäten **

‚ Puh, das war knapp.' Draco ließ sich erschöpft an der nun geschlossenen Tür herabsinken. Dieser Tag begann für ihn eindeutig zu ereignisreich. Vor noch nicht mal einer halben Stunde lag er noch kuschelig warm in den Armen seines neuen „Lieblingslehrers" und jetzt in der Wohnung von dessen Tochter. Keine gute Kombination wie er fand. Felia würde nur unangenehme Fragen stellen.

Wo steckte diese überhaupt? Nach dem irrsinnigen Sprint hier her, hatte sie sich sofort in ihr Schlafzimmer verzogen.

Langsam stand er auf und sah sich um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, bemerkte aber schnell, dass es ähnlich wie bei Remus aussah. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass die beiden Wohnungen nicht mal zwei Türen voneinander entfernt lagen. Hier oben sah doch alles gleich aus. Hoffentlich hatte Remus nicht vor, seiner Tochter noch einen kleinen Besuch vor dem Frühstück abzustatten. Dann wäre das Chaos wirklich komplett.

Während Draco seinen Gedanken nachhing, machte sich Felia daran aus ihren alten Klamotten zu schlüpfen. Auf dämliche Fragen konnte sie getrost verzichten. Sie hoffte, dass sie Draco so gut es ging vom Thema abringen konnte. Er war wirklich der letzte, dem sie anvertrauen wollte, dass sie heute bei seinem Patenonkel genächtigt hatte. Aber er würde sicher wissen wollen, warum sie gestern Nacht so schnell verschwunden war. Und außerdem wollte sie wissen, wie es ihrem Vater ging.

Hektisch zog sie sich ihre obligatorischen schwarzen Hosen und das schwarze Shirt über. Man Wollte ja schließlich dem Namen Black alle Ehre machen.

„Ach scheiß Leben, warum muss immer alles so verdammt kompliziert sein?"

Wütend stapfte sie dann in ihr kleines Wohnzimmer um dort auf einen immer noch nachdenklichen Draco zu stoßen.

„Also dann?" Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen.

„Also dann?" antwortete er ihr genauso ratlos.

Für eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und Beiden zerbrachen sich darüber die Köpfe, wie sie es dem anderen verheimlichen konnten, das sie heute Nacht nicht in ihren eigenen Betten geschlafen hatten.

Schließlich wagte Felia den Anfang.

„Wie ist es dir gestern ergangen. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Äh…nein, nein, es war alles in Ordnung." Und plötzlich wurde alles glasklar. Er war ja so ein Idiot.

„Moony und ich sind beide gleich eingeschlafen und erst vorhin wieder aufgewacht. Ich hab mich gleich auf den Weg nach unten gemacht, aber da bin ich ja unglücklicherweise in dich hineingekracht."

Der alte Schweinehund kam in ihm wieder zum Vorschein und er grinste fies. Kein Mensch konnte ihm Vorwerfen, das er heute bei Remus geschlafen hatte, schließlich hatte Felia ihm aufgetragen, bei dem Wolf zu bleiben.

„Was mich natürlich fragen lässt, was hattest du ihn den Kerkern zu suchen? Wieso hast du mich überhaupt mit einem Werwolf alleine gelassen?"

Felia schluckte. Sie war ja selbst schuld. Wieso ließ sie sich überhaupt mit einem Malfoy ein, denen konnte man nichts vormachen. Aber die Wahrheit konnte sie nicht… oder doch? Was war denn schon die Wahrheit? Sie hatte Sev das Leben gerettet und hatte sich aufopferungsvoll um ihn gekümmert und dieser Bastard hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie aus dem Zimmer zu werfen.

„Felia, ich hab dich was gefragt?"

„Was...wie...oh ja… Ich hab deinem Onkel geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen, er war verletzt."

„WAS? Wie ist das… oh nein die Todesser haben doch nicht etwa….?"

„Beruhig dich, es geht im gut, er musste sich nur erholen, sowie ich den sturen Esel kenne, wird er schon wieder auf den Beinen sein. Aber er ist nur knapp entkommen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, ihn noch mal zu einem Treffen zu schicken."

„Das denke ich schon lange. Vater hatte schon seit einiger Zeit den Verdacht, das er ein Spion ist."

„Du weißt es also?"

„Natürlich. Sind wir doch mal ehrlich. Ich hatte zu Severus schon immer ein engeres Verhältnis als zu meinem Vater. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Deshalb wolltest du also gestern wissen, wo seine Gemächer liegen? Aber warte, das kannst du ja nicht wissen, ich hatte gestern diesen Traum, es war wirklich seltsam und…."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nur ein Traum war. Gestern Nacht brauchte ich deine Hilfe und habe dich wohl mental um Hilfe gebeten. Ich hörte deine Stimme, wie sie mir die Antwort gab."

„Aber wie kann das sein?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Draco, dir muss klar werden, das wir mehr gemeinsam haben also nur die Träger der magischen Schwerter zu sein. Wir sind unweigerlich miteinander verbunden. Ich will es nicht unbedingt Seelenverwandt nennen,…doch eigentlich ist es genau das. Als ich Hilfe brauchte warst du da und umgekehrt wird es genauso sein. Wir sind wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Wir haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte und eine Aufgabe, die es zu erfüllen gilt. Es hat sich Dank gestern Nacht etwas Entscheidendes zwischen uns geändert. Sieh selbst."

Sie zog ihr Schwert hervor und zeigte ihm den kleinen leuchtenden Diamanten.

Draco betrachtete ihn erstaunt und zog dann sein eigenes Schwert. Auch dort leuchtete ein kleiner funkelnder Diamant auf. Er konnte es spüren. Die Verbindung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er einen Menschen so nahe an sich heranlassen wollte, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

* * *

Severus Kopfschmerzen wurden unerträglicher, je mehr er sich der großen Halle näherte. Aber Schwäche würde er auf keinen Fall zeigen, schon gar nicht vor Felia. Was hatten Frauen nur an sich, jedes Mal gleich heulend aus dem Raum zu stürmen, wenn man einmal eine kritische Bemerkung machte. Er würde diese Weiber wirklich nie verstehen.

Verhemmend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte das ja auch gar nicht. Natürlich nicht. Und auch diese nervtötende Frau würde einsehen, dass es nicht ratsam war, sich mit einem Snape anzulegen. Dieser Anflug von sentimentalen Gefühlen heute Morgen und das schlechte Gewissen, schrieb er den Nachwirkungen des Fluches zu.

Seine Muskeln verspannten sich noch mehr, als der Lärm der Halle schon auf ein unerträgliches Maß anstieg. Zumindest für die Verhältnisse der Tränkemeisters.

Keineswegs hatte er sie gekränkt, sondern sie lediglich zur Tür hinauskomplimentiert. Und was konnte er dafür, dass diese Frau so sensibel war und jetzt wahrscheinlich todunglücklich durch das Schloss streifte. Es war nicht sein Problem.

Gefestigt in seiner Meinung stieß er die kleine Seitentür für die Lehrer auf und setzte sich an seinen gewohnten Platz am Rande des Tisches.

Er sah auf.

Später an diesem Tag würde er sich für diese Geste verfluchen.

Da saß sie. Genau neben ihm. Und war ausgelassener Stimmung. Sie scherzte mit ihrem Vater, der einen Stuhl weiter saß und sah alles andere als Todtraurig aus.

Verdammt, sie hatte aber Unglücklich zu sein. Genauso wie er es den ganzen Morgen schon gewesen war, weil ihn eben doch das schlechte Gewissen plagte, was er zwar noch nicht einmal unter Folter zugeben würde, denn er war doch im Recht. Aber auf keinen Fall sollte sie hier sitzen, wie der strahlende Sonnenschein.

Er hatte es doch von Anfang an gewusst, dieses Weib machte nichts als Ärger.

In Wahrheit war Felia alles andere als gut gelaunt. Zwar hatte das kurze Gespräch mit Draco ihre Stimmung gebessert, doch deshalb vergas sie noch lange nicht, auf Severus sauer zu sein. Dieser saß wie immer an seinem Platz und versuchte alles und jeden, der es wagte ihn zu stören, mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. Wenigstens war er wieder ganz der Alte. Dieser hilflose, verletzte Mann von heute Morgen, hatte ihr mehr Angst gemacht, als der mürrische, der nun am Tisch saß. Aber es wurmte sie doch, das es ihn so völlig kalt ließ, gegenüber den Ereignissen heute Morgen.

Der Einzige, der heute wirklich gute Laune hatte, schien ihr Vater zu sein. Obwohl er eine Vollmondnacht hinter sich hatte, saß er schon wieder am Frühstückstisch und machte Scherze. Natürlich freute sie das, doch ungewöhnlich war es allemal. Gleich nachdem Draco gegangen war, hatte sie sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung gemacht. Komplett angezogen und ausgehfertig hatte er sie begrüßt und dabei die ganze Zeit ein dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht gehabt. Das war doch sehr seltsam. Normalerweise hatte er nach Vollmond kaum die Kraft aufzustehen und heute lief er durch die Gegend, wie ein verliebter Teenager. Langsam fragte sie sich, was genau Severus da in den Wolfsbanntrank mischte.

Das war doch wirklich absurd. Ihr Vater und verliebt. Na ja eigentlich hatte sie ja vor einigen Tagen schon einmal die Vermutung gehegt, ihr Vater könnte sich verliebt haben, es dann aber eigentlich wieder als Scherz abgetan.

Abwesend schüttelte Felia den Kopf und nickte immer mal wieder auf gestellte Fragen. Nachdenklich stocherte sie in ihrem Rührei herum. War es denn wirklich so absurd? War es nicht egoistisch von ihr zu denken, dass ihr Vater sich nach Sirius nie mehr verlieben würde? So weit sie wusste, hatte er aber keine wirkliche Beziehung mehr geführt. Aber was war mit der Zeit in der sie in Hogwarts studiert hatte? Und in den letzten fünf Jahren? Da hatten sie sich nicht wirklich oft gesehen. Hätte er es ihr gesagt, wenn es einen neuen Partner in seinem Leben geben würde?

Felia schielte unauffällig zu ihrem Vater herüber.

Sie waren zueinander immer ehrlich gewesen. Aber derlei Angelegenheiten besprach man sicherlich nicht mit seiner Tochter? Wenn sie es recht überlegte, wusste sie erschreckend wenig über das Privatleben ihres Vaters. Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an, aber neugierig war sie schon immer gewesen. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er ihr von heute auf morgen einen neuen Lebensgefährten vorstellen würde? Eigentlich wünschte sie ihm ja wirklich alles Glück der Welt, aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war glaubte sie nicht, dass es ihr gefallen würde wenn sie nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt im Leben ihres Vaters sein würde. Sie hatte ihn immer für sich alleingehabt und mit niemandem teilen müssen.

Ach Fragen über Fragen, die sie eigentlich gar nichts angingen. Ihr Vater hatte eben gute Laune, sonst war er schließlich auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Sie sollte sich lieber wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren -nämlich Severus.

Bevor sie allerdings Gelegenheit hatte ihn anzusprechen, kamen die Posteulen durch die Halle geflogen. Wie immer mit Wirbel und Getöse lieferten sie Päckchen, Briefe und was sonst noch alles an die Schüler und auch die Lehrer aus. Ein stattliches braungefiedertes Tier, machte bei Felia stopp und ließ eine zusammengerollte Zeitung fallen. Felia steckte ihr das nötige Kleingeld in den roten Beutel an ihrem Fuß und sofort flatterte die Eule davon. Interessiert schlug sie die Zeitung auf und begann zu lesen.

„Das ist aber nicht der Tagesprophet oder?" fragte Remus auf einmal und schaute seiner Tochter über die Schulter.

Diese lachte kurz auf und meinte dann: „Nein, sicher nicht, das ist die London Times."

Mit dieser Aussage schien sie auch Severus Interesse geweckt zu haben.

„Wie bitte kommen sie denn an die Times?" fragte er abfällig.

„Mit der Eule, die sie sie mir gerade gebracht hat?"

Severus beschränkte sich nur darauf die Augen zu verdrehen.

Bei diesem Anblick musste Felia nun wirklich lachen.

„Tut mir leid, ich meinte damit, dass der Tagesprophet sein Einkommen wohl etwas aufpoliert in dem er auch Muggelzeitungen ausliefert."

„Und wieso lesen sie denn Schund überhaupt?" fragte er sichtlich verärgert.

„Weil dieser Schund eine der renommiertesten Zeitungen überhaupt ist und weil diese Welt nicht nur aus der Zaubererwelt besteht, wie mancher Kleingeist ja immer noch annimmt. Ich dagegen ziehe es vor mich auch über die Muggelwelt zu informieren. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie bitte, aber ich möchte weiterlesen, vielen Dank."

Und damit senkte sie den Kopf wieder über die Zeitung.

Lupin warf ihm nur einen wissenden Blick zu, widmete sich dann aber lieber wieder seinem Essen, als Severus schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte.

Diese kleine Göre, am liebsten würde er ihr den Hals umdrehen. Severus hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich im Zaum zu halten. Etwas was er sonst im Schlaf beherrschte. Alles Mitleid war vergessen. Was bildete sie sich überhaupt ein, so mit ihm zu reden. Er würde hier einiges Klarstellen müssen, und am besten fing man gleich damit an.

Er wollte schon zu einer seiner berüchtigten Tiraden ansetzten, als das Objekt seiner Begierde plötzlich erschrocken aufkeuchte.

„Ach du meine Güte, das kann doch nicht wahr sein?" flüsterte Felia aufgeregt.

„Was ist denn passiert, Liebes?" Remus war nun doch etwas besorgt, seine Tochter war auf einmal totenbleich geworden.

„Es ist ein Gemälde aus der _Tate Galerie _in London gestohlen worden."

„Was für eine Tragödie. Die Welt geht unter." Bemerkte Snape lahm.

„Natürlich ist das sehr unangenehm, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz…." Versuchte Remus zu schlichten, wurde von seiner Tochter unterbrochen.

„Himmel, das ist doch gar nicht der springende Punkt. Das ist es."

Sie zeigte auf ein Foto, auf dem das gestohlene Gemälde abgebildet war und die beiden verwirrten Männer beugten sich über die Zeitung.

Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts. Dann sahen die beiden erst sich an, dann Felia, dann wieder das Foto, dann wieder Felia. Das Entsetzen stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich denke wir sollten das Gespräch nicht in der Großen Halle weiterführen." Severus blickte sich um und bemerkte schon einige fragende Gesichter, die die Drei anzustarren schienen.

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, deshalb schlage ich vor das wir uns alle nach dem Unterricht bei mir treffen und..."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Miss Black. Ihre Räume sind denkbar ungeeignet, wir werden uns in meinen Räumen treffen. Ich werde auch Mister Malfoy bescheid geben, ihn betrifft die Sache schließlich auch. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten." Damit rauschte Snape aus der Halle.

„Netter Abgang was?" meinte Felia schmunzelnd zu ihrem Vater.

„Sei du bloß ruhig, diese Sache gefällt mir gar nicht." Dabei hielt er ihr die Zeitung vor die Nase.

„Beruhig dich Dad, noch ist ja nichts passiert."

„Ja noch. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist schließlich das Einzige was ich noch habe."

„Ach Daddy du bist süß, weißt du das? Aber mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Und außerdem ‚Hey' ich bin eine Black."

Sie hackte sich bei ihm unter und sie machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Remus seufzte nur.

„Weißt du, genau das macht mir ja Sorgen."

* * *

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Zimmer und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Das war mit Abstand der verrückteste Tag gewesen, den er jemals erlebt hatte.

Halt nein, der Tag an dem Felia Black in sein Leben getreten war, gehörte eindeutig an die Spitze. Aber dieser heute schaffte es problemlos auf Platz Zwei.

Allen voran dieser Wahnsinnskuss mit Remus am Morgen, bei dem er sich gelegentlich noch erkundigen sollte, WO SIE JETZT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EIGENTLICH STANDEN.

Dieser Mann brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Und das will bei einem Malfoy schon etwas heißen. Das Verlangen nach Remus war so stark, er hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass er zu solchen Gefühlen überhaupt im Stande war.

Er brauchte ihn, wie die Luft zum atmen. Und das machte ihm Angst. Er verlor jegliche Kontrolle, wenn er in Remus Nähe war und das machte ihn verwundbar und verletzlich.

Das wollte er aber nicht sein.

Stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und starrte auf die Tür, durch die sich gerade ein schwarzer, grinsender Wuschelkopf schob.

„Na Draco, immer noch Liebeskummer?"

Zabini, der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Irgendjemand da oben schien ihn wirklich zu hassen.

„Würdest du wenigstens die TÜRE SCHLIEßEN, bevor du so einen Schwachsinn von dir gibst."

„Oh Verzeihung, hat das liebe Wölfchen noch nicht angebissen? Dabei hab ich dir doch so gute Tipps gegeben." Grinsend ließ er sich neben den Blonden fallen.

„Und ob er angebissen hat."

„Ist nicht dein ernst? Du hast Lupin wirklich rumgekriegt?"

„Was heißt hier rumgekriegt? Das geht dich sowieso überhaupt nichts an." Entgegnete Draco patzig, jedoch ohne die Schärfe, die sonst immer in der Stimme mitschwang.

Blaise erkannte, dass es seinem Kumpel diesmal wirklich ernst war.

„Jetzt mal wirklich, was ist passiert? Du warst die ganze Nacht weg, denkst du ich krieg das nicht mit?"

„Nicht wirklich, du schlägst dir die Nächte doch mit deinem Wiesel um die Ohren. Mich schüttelts schon, wenn ich nur dran denke."

„Er heißt Ron, nur zur Info und es war wirklich ganz praktisch, das mal Zimmer allein zu haben, du weißt schon." Er stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Draco sprang panisch vom Bett auf.

„Ihhh, bitte sprich nicht weiter, ich erzähl dir auch alles was du willst." Er verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht.

Blaise tat so, als hätte er die Geste gar nicht bemerkt.

„Also wo warst du gestern? Nein warte ich kann mir denken dass du bei Lupin warst. Also was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Wir haben ‚nichts gemacht', du Idiot, wir haben uns nur geküsst."

„Ihr habt WAS? Und das nennst du nichts. Herrje Draco, du meinst das wirklich ernst oder? Er ist dein Lehrer."

„Was willst du denn? Du hast doch von Anfang an von der Sache gewusst."

„Ja, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du es wirklich durchziehst. Nein Stopp, ich dachte nicht, dass er es wirklich durchzieht. Hätte ich nicht von Lupin gedacht, das er so ran geht."

„Es war doch nur ein Kuss, übertreib nicht so. Zugegeben, es war der beste Kuss meines Lebens, aber das war´s. Und ich muss jetzt los, Snape will mich noch sehen. Bis dann und halt Weasley von unserem Zimmer fern."

Ehe Blaise noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Draco auch schon zu Tür hinausgestürmt.

* * *

So eine neugierige Schlange wie Zabini war ihm bisher wirklich noch nie untergekommen. Trotzdem musste Draco über das erschütterte Gesicht seines besten Freundes lachen, als er ihm erzählte, dass er Remus geküsst hatte. Nein, eigentlich hatte Remus ja ihn geküsst.

Aber das war ja egal, viel wichtiger war doch die Frage, ob es noch einmal zu einem Kuss kommen würde?

Lupin würde bestimmt nicht noch mal die Initiative ergreifen. Jetzt war er am Zug. Er musste nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten.

Die sich just in dem Moment bot, als er um die Ecke zu Snapes Wohnung steuerte.

Da stand er. Der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte. Einsam und verlassen an die Wand gelehnt, mit einem ziemlich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

Draco fackelte erst gar nicht lange und schlich sich von hinten an Lupin heran.

Ein gehauchtes „Na mein Schatz?" ins Ohr und schon hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Wolfes.

Dieser konnte nur noch den Mund erschrocken aufreißen, als Draco diesen auch schon mit seinen Lippen verschloss.

Flink ließ er seine Zunge in den anderen Mund gleiten und verwickelte sein Gegenüber in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Remus, dessen Gehirnfunktionen sich erst langsam wieder einstellten, bemerkte erst jetzt wo sie sich eigentlich befanden. Heftig drückte er den Jungen von sich und sah ihn wütend an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Was sollte das denn? Hier, mitten auf dem Gang, vor Snapes Räumen? Hast du eine Ahnung was passiert wäre, wenn jemand vorbeigekommen wäre."

Draco sah sein Gegenüber bestürzt an.

„Tut mir leid, du brauchst dich nicht gleich so aufzuregen." Er sah ziemlich beleidigt aus.

„Hör mir mal zu, wenn die uns erwischen, schmeißen sie mich hochkant von der Schule. Und dich gleich mit. Eigentlich hänge ich doch sehr an meinem Job und ich möchte doch, das du dein letztes Jahr hier mit Auszeichnung bestehst oder hab ich deinen Ehrgeiz falsch eingeschätzt? Außerdem könnte ich dann nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein." Remus, der Draco vorhin noch fest an den Schultern gepackt hatte, streichelte jetzt leicht über dessen Rücken.

Draco war sichtlich erschrocken über die Wut, die sein Lehrer eben noch ausstrahlte, das kannte er sonst nicht von dem sanften Mann. Aber er war auch erfreut darüber, dass dieser offenbar die Nähe zu ihm genoss.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hab nur….ich…das heute Morgen war so schön und ich hab dich den restlichen Tag über so vermisst und…" verdammt er stotterte ja schon wieder, dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Ich weiß, ich hab dich auch vermisst." Remus küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, nur ganz kurz und ließ ihn dann los. Draco fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen um Lupin nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Er hatte ihn auch vermisst, was für ein Glück dass sie sich hier unten getroffen hatten. Moment mal. Er wurde jäh von seiner Wolke gestoßen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier unten?"

„Ich warte, bis der geschätzte Professor Snape sich die Güte gibt hier zu erscheinen. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, Felia wird auch gleich da sein und Dumbledore ebenfalls."

„Wieso denn, was ist denn los?"

„Wirst du gleich erfahren, sie sind bestimmt gleich da. Das Gezeter höre ich schon von hier."

„Was, ich?…"

Remus küsste ihn nochmals kurz auf die Lippen und grinste.

„Frag einfach erst gar nicht."

„Ich frage mich wie ein Mann nur so selbstgerecht und stur sein kann."

Felia versuchte aufgebracht mit dem Tränkemeister schritt zu halten, als der in die Kellergewölbe „herunterrannte".

Sie hatten sich entschlossen, den Schulleiter ebenfalls mit einzubeziehen und kamen gerade von dessen Büro. Dumbledore lief ihnen gemächlich hinterher und genoss sichtlich die kleine Vorstellung die ihm geboten wurde. ‚Ach ja die Jugend'.

„Ich antworte lediglich nicht auf ihre impertinenten Fragen ", schrie Severus zurück.

„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob du die Medikamente von Madam Pomfrey heute Mittag noch mal genommen hast." entgegnete Felia nicht minder laut.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an und …." Er stoppte als er die zwei grinsenden Personen vor seinem Eingang stehen sah.

„Was stehen sie hier so dämlich herum?" keifte er Lupin an.

„Ich warte lediglich auf denjenigen der das Passwort kennt, aber anscheinend waren sie ja sehr beschäftigt." Meinte dieser in aller Seelenruhe

Felia blickte ihren Vater giftig an. „Männer ihr seit doch alle gleich, macht lieber mal Platz." Sie trat energisch vor die steinerne Säule und nannte das Passwort ‚_Dunkelheit'_ und schritt dann in die Wohnung.

Severus sah ihr verdutzt hinterher, während Remus ihm im Vorbeigehen ein ‚Interessant' zuflüsterte. Ob dies nun ein interessant im herkömmlichen Sinne war oder eher ein interessant-lass-die-Finger-von-meiner-Tochter-oder-du-bist-tod war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Nachdem sich letztendlich alle Anwesenden dieses kleinen Treffens, in Snapes eher spartanisch eingerichteter Wohnung zusammengefunden hatten, konnte die Besprechung beginnen.

Draco, der immer noch keine Vorstellung davon hatte, um was es überhaupt ging setzte sich wie rein zufällig neben Remus, was ihm einen strengen Blick von genau diesem einbrachte.

Severus machte schließlich den Anfang und überreichte Draco den Zeitungsabschnitt mit dem Foto darauf.

Dieser starrte seinen Patenonkel erst ratlos an und blickte dann auf das kleine schwarz-weiße Bild. Man konnte regelrecht mitverfolgen, wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Was ist das? Woher stammt dieses Bild?" brachte er angespannt heraus und starrte in die Runde.

Felia, die sich neben ihn auf die Kante des kleinen Sofas setzte, erklärte was sie bereits in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Dieses Gemälde stammt aus einem berühmten Londoner Kunstmuseum, von wo es gestern Nacht entwendet wurde. Ich selbst habe das Bild noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, du Draco?"

„Nein noch nie und es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, mein Gesicht auf einem Muggelbild zu sehen."

Felia nickte abwesend. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Muggelbild ist. Der Künstler wusste um die Legende der MacKinnon Geschwistern bescheid, soviel steht fest, sonst hätte er das Gemälde wohl kaum ‚_Geist und Dunkelheit'_ genannt. Die Worte sind hier unten im Rahmen eingeritzt. Auf dem Bild hier kann man es nicht erkennen, aber ich hab mich erkundigt. "

„Wer war der Künstler dieses außergewöhnlichen Werkes?" Dumbledore der sich bis jetzt aus der Diskussion herausgehalten hatte, meldete sich nun zu Wort.

„Das Museum hat darüber keine Angaben gemacht, keine Unterschrift und kein Datum sind zu erkennen. Dank der modernen Wissenschaft konnte das Alter von Farben und Leinwand aber auf das 17.Jahrhundert datiert werden. Das würde in den Zeitraum passen, in dem die Geschwister gelebt haben oder in dem sie den Leuten zumindest im Gedächtnis geblieben sind. Viel wichtiger finde ich jedoch die Tatsache, wie das Bild entwendet wurde. "

Draco starrte weiterhin auf das Zeitungsbild. „Hier steht, dass keine Einbruchspuren gefunden worden sind und auch das Alarmsystem, mit dem jedes Gemälde der Ausstellung versehen war, nicht losgegangen ist. Na ja bei den Muggeln wunderts mich nicht."

„Draco!" Remus blickte ärgerlich auf den Jungen neben ihm. „Die Muggel wissen ihr Hab und Gut durchaus zu schützen und diese wertvollen Gemälde sind so gesichert, dass bei der kleinsten Berührung der Alarm ausgelöst wird. Was Felia damit andeuten wollte ist, dass dieses Gemälde nicht von einem Muggel, sondern von einem Zauberer gestohlen wurde."

„Aber was sollte ein Zauberer mit dem Muggelbild anfangen wollen, es sei denn er weiß um die Legende bescheid?"

„Denk mal nach Kleiner, als Malfoy bist du wohl bekannt in unserer Gesellschaft, vor allem als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy in den dunkleren Kreisen. Und mein Gesicht ist den Todessern ebenso wohlbekannt," verhärtete Felia ihren Verdacht.

Remus sah nun seine Tochter verblüfft an. „Ach ja, woher kennen dich denn die Todesser?"

„Ähm das erzähl ich dir irgendwann mal." Bevor ihr Vater etwas erwidern konnte, sprach sie auch schon weiter.

„Es ist doch aber so. Sollte die dunkle Seite wirklich hinter unser Geheimnis gekommen sein und das Bild gestohlen haben, wissen sie was für Kräfte in Draco und mir schlummern. Das könnte fatale Folgen mit sich ziehen."

„Ihr seit euch aber nicht sicher?" fragte Draco.

Severus der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte, sah seinen Patensohn besorgt an.

„Ich kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass die Todesser dahinter stecken."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte nun Felia und sah skeptisch in seine Richtung.

Severus lehnte weiterhin am Kamin und sah sie mit einer Ruhe an die ihr Angst machte.

„Ich habe heute eine Nachricht meiner Angestellten in Snape Manor erhalten. Anscheinend hat es einen Einbruchsversuch gegeben. Da das Manor jedoch gegen jegliches Eindringen geschützt ist, war der Versuch erfolglos. Und bevor du mich wieder unterbrichst Felia,"

er hob die Hand und sah die Frau eindringlich an, die schon ihren Mund geöffnet hatte.

„Der Einzige, der außer mir weiß wo sich Snape Manor befindet, ist Lucius Malfoy."

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, was das mit dem Museumsraub auf sich hat. Was wollten die dann bei dir?" Felia war nun wirklich verwirrt.

„Ich nehme einmal an, das hier. Ich habe es sofort hierher bringen lassen." Damit hob er seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein schweres Gebilde in den Raum schweben. Das riesige Gemälde, denn das war es eindeutig, ließ sich neben dem Tränkemeister nieder und blieb an der Wand angelehnt.

„Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt schon ganz vergessen, das dieses Stück sich in meinem Besitz befindet. Vor zehn Jahren habe ich es gekauft, da mir sofort die Ähnlichkeit mit Draco aufgefallen ist, obwohl er damals erst sieben Jahre alt war. Lucius wusste auf jeden fall von dem Bild."

„Das ist einfach unglaublich." Felia sank vor dem Bild auf die Knie und betrachtete es voller Ehrfurcht. Es war nicht das gleiche aus der Galerie, sondern zeigte wohl die letzten Minuten im Leben von Morgan und Caelan. Die Zwei standen sich gegenüber und hielten sich an den Händen, in ihrer Mitte die magischen Schwerter. Der Künstler hatte es sehr gut verstanden, diesen magischen Moment ganz einzufangen, die Schwerter mit der leuchtenden Inschrift und dahinter der todbringende Abgrund. Die Furcht, aber auch die Entschlossenheit war den beiden Gestalten ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Felia liefen unbewusst die Tränen hinab, ihr war als blicke sie in ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Jemand lies sich neben ihr nieder und griff ihre Hand. Draco konnte ihre Gefühle spüren und auch seine drohten zu überschwappen. Es war etwas ganz anderes, dieses lebensgroße Gemälde vor sich zusehen, in das Gesicht dieses jungen Mannes zu blicken, das seinem so ähnlich war. Und er wusste nur zu gut bescheid, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss, mit einem Vater, der ihn nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzte. Er hatte Mitleid mit den Beiden, und war doch wütend, dass sie einfach kampflos aufgegeben haben.

Seit dieser ganzen Geschichte plagte ihn nur ein Gedanke. Wenn er damals am Abgrund gestanden hätte, wäre er gesprungen? Draco wusste instinktiv, das Felia genau die gleiche Frage quälte.

„Ich denke wir können also sicher sein, das der Lord bescheid weiß." Sagte Severus nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens.

Felia sah in erschrocken und aus tränennassen Augen an. „Du darfst nicht mehr zu ihnen gehen", flüsterte sie heiser und griff ihn an den Schultern. „Sie werden wissen, dass du zu uns gehörst, er wird es wissen, sonst hätten sie nicht versucht das Bild zu stehlen, bitte." Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihn. In ihr tobte nur ein Gedanke. Severus durfte nichts passieren, sie würde es nicht ertragen, sollte ihm noch einmal etwas passieren.

Severus, mit dieser Situation völlig überfordert, sah nur verwirrt auf die weinende Frau ihn seinen Armen.

Remus, der die ganze Szenerie schweigend beobachtete, wusste nicht was er von den neuen Erkenntnissen halten sollte. Auch nicht, das seine Tochter sich anscheinend mehr Sorgen um das Leben von Severus machte, als um ihr eigenes. Er machte sich jedenfalls genug Sorgen um sie. Das Gesicht seiner Tochter auf diesem Bild zu sehen, erschreckte ihn ungemein. Und noch etwas erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Die Angst die er um Draco hatte, das sie ihn holen könnten für ihre Zwecke. Lucius Malfoy fackelte nicht lange, das hatte er schon oft unter Beweiß gestellt. Aber er wollte seinen kleinen Drachen nicht mehr hergeben, das wurde ihm schlagartig klar. Und wenn es sein musste, würde er sein Leben für ihn geben, aber niemand sollte Draco jemals wieder wehtun.

Es berührte ihn sehr, die Zwei dort unten vor dem Bild zusammen zusehen. In tiefer Einigkeit, sich so perfekt einander ergänzend. Es war soviel mehr das sie verband und er fragte sich ob noch mehr dazu gehörte, als nur freundschaftliche oder geschwisterliche Gefühle um die Kraft richtig beherrschen zu können. Im gleichen Atemzug wurde ihm klar, dass er eifersüchtig auf seine Tochter war, auf die tiefe Vertrautheit die zwischen Draco und ihr herrschte. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er denken sollte, er brauchte jetzt einfach nur Ruhe. Ruhe und Draco. Nein, nein, nur Ruhe.

Dumbledore erhob sch von seinen Platz und verkündete, das er sich nun zurückziehen würde und noch einmal über alles genauestens nachdenken würde. Ein letztes mal blickte er auf die eng umschlungenen Gestalten am Kamin und die zwei Personen auf dem Sofa, denn Draco war inzwischen wieder zu Remus zurückgekehrt. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete er sich entgültig und trat vor die Tür.

Draco, ebenfalls am Ende seiner Kräfte, wollte einfach nur noch raus, weg von diesem Bild. Remus, der zusammengesunken auf der kleinen Couch saß, ging es da anscheinend nicht anders.

„Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt auch gehen und das ganze hier erst einmal verdauen. Professor würde sie mich vielleicht begleiten?" Dracos Blick ruhte auf Remus.

Der sah fragend zu seiner Tochter hin, die aber nur nickte und dann noch leise hinzufügte:

„Ich komm schon klar, geh ruhig, du siehst müde aus."

Er erhob sich darauf und trat mit Draco durch den gewundenen Eingang, der sich darauf sofort wieder verschloss. Unsicher standen die Zwei sich nun gegenüber und wussten nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollten.

Draco sah auf den Boden und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Doch, eigentlich sollte er jetzt in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren und schlafen, aber er wollte nicht allein sein. Nicht heute, nicht nach alldem was passiert war. Aber er konnte doch unmöglich fragen, ob er….

„Willst du mitkommen?" fragte ihn auf einmal diese wundervolle sanfte Stimme. Überrascht sah er auf und erblickte Remus ganz nah bei ihm. Dieser nahm dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten seine Hand und führte ihn in Richtung Gryffindortürme hinauf.

„Öffentlicher Körperkontakt? Mein lieber du wirst mit ja noch zum Draufgänger." Die spitze Bemerkung konnte sich Draco einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Es ist ja schon recht spät und die Gänge sind verweist, aber versprich dir nicht zuviel davon, ich bin todmüde und will einfach nur noch schlafen."

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das?"

Der Angesprochene gab darauf nur ein tiefes Lachen von sich und zog den Jungen noch näher an sich.

* * *

Derweil standen Felia und Severus immer noch vor dem Kamin und starrten sich an. Severus hatte seinem inneren Drängen nachgegeben und ebenfalls seine Arme und den kleinen, schmalen Körper geschlungen. Ihm kam der Gedanke, das im Verhältnis zu ihrer großen inneren Stärke, ihr Körpergröße relativ klein war, aber genau richtig für ihn. Er strich ihr ein paar der schwarzen, langen Haare aus dem verweinten Gesicht und zog sie wieder näher zu sich.

„Es gibt da noch etwas was ich dir sagen wollte", begann er nach einer Ewigkeit, wie im schien, zu sprechen.

Ihre klaren, braunen Augen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab das Bild damals nicht gekauft, weil der Junge Draco so ähnlich sah, sondern weil mich die Frau an dich erinnert hatte."

tbc


	15. Wirrungen des Lebens

Kapitel 14

**Wirrungen des Lebens **

„Wirklich?"

Felia sah den Mann, in dessen Armen sie lag, erstaunt an. Das Severus so ein Geständnis vom Stapel lassen würde, hatte sie nie gedacht. Und eine ungeahnte Wärme machte sich in ihr breit.

„Und du hast es wirklich gekauft, weil dich die Frau auf dem Bild, an mich erinnert hat?"

„Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie es dazu kommen konnte, ich sah das Bild in einer kleinen Galerie in Irland hängen und fand die ganze Situation etwas seltsam. Wenn man es vom logischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet, du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar erst fünfzehn, aber die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen und da Draco ja erst sieben war, habe ich auf den blonden Mann daneben nicht sonderlich geachtet."

„Aha". Felia fühlte sich, als hätte ihr soeben jemand in den Magen geboxt. Er machte also schon wieder einen Rückzieher. Endlich hatte sie wieder genug Kontrolle über ihren Körper um sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

„Im Klartext heißt das einfach, dass du ein Bild gekauft hast, weil die Person darauf zufällig Ähnlichkeit mit einer deiner Schülerinnen hatte. Hätte Morgan so ausgesehen wie Emily Barkins hättest du das Bild ebenfalls gekauft."

Er blickte sie kühl und undurchdringend an, war wieder ganz der Alte.

„So in etwa, obwohl ich glaube, dass niemand ein Bild mit Emily Barkins darauf aufhängen würde. Ich fand es einfach nur seltsam und dachte irgendwann könnten wir das Bild noch gebrauchen und das es bestimmt etwas zu bedeuten hat, womit ich ja auch recht hatte."

Felia stand ihm nun wieder gegenüber und versuchte langsam ein und aus zu atmen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der größte, idiotischste, unsensibelste, selbstgefälligste Bastard bist, der mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist?" Dabei hatte sie jedes Mal mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust eingehoben.

„Es tut mir Leid wenn du an dieser Sache etwas missverstanden hast, aber…"

„Zum Teufel mit dir Snape, ich hab gar nichts falsch verstanden, du bist einfach nur ein riesen Feigling." Damit machte sie auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und wollte schon zur Tür hinaustürmen.

„Warum enden unsere Gespräche eigentlich jedes Mal damit, dass du wütend zur Tür hinausstürmst?" fragte Severus mehr zu sich selbst, aber Felia hatte es genau gehört. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Ja du hast recht," begann sie langsam, „lass uns mal etwas anderes versuchen."

Ehe Snape sich versah, lief sie auf ihn zu und presste ihren Mund hart auf seinen. Zu geschockt um überhaupt etwas zu tun, ließ er der kleinen, frechen Zunge die über seine Lippen strich, ein. ‚Diese Frau bringt mich noch ins Grab' war das Einzige was er noch denken konnte, bevor der Verstand sich vollends ausschaltete und er stürmisch den Kuss erwiderte. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer diesem festen, kleinen Körper der sich an ihn klammerte und diese weichen Lippen, diese Zunge….

Abrupt löste Felia nach einiger Zeit die Verbindung und funkelte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen an.

„Eines sage ich dir Severus Snape, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los. Ab jetzt spielen wir nach meinen Regeln und das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was dich noch erwarten könnte. Könnte, wenn du brav mitspielst." Mit dieser Warnung ging sie nun entgültig und ließ einen völlig desorientierten Severus zurück. Kopfschüttelnd berührte er seine Lippen und ließ sich, mit den Nerven am Ende, auf einen Sessel sinken.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach recht früh für Draco an, aber es hätte kein schöneres Erwachen sein können. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte das ganze Zimmer in weiches Licht. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solche kitschigen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, aber hier in der festen Umarmung seines Geliebten war ihm alles egal. Zwar hatte Remus sein versprechen wahrgemacht und war ziemlich schnell und total erschöpft eingeschlafen, aber das machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus. Umso länger konnte er doch das sanfte Gesicht, das im Schlaf noch viel friedlicher wirkte beobachten, bis er schließlich selber eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig hob Draco seinen Kopf von Remus Schultern und sah diesen liebevoll an. Hätte ihm jemand vor einigen Monaten noch gesagt, dass er hier in den Armen dieses Mannes sein Glück finden würde, hätte er ihn in die nächste Woche gehext. Er beugte sich ein Stück weiter vor und berührte sacht die Lippen des noch Schlafenden mit seinen eigenen. Wie jedes Mal durchfuhr ihn ein heißer Strom an Gefühlen, den er nie wieder missen wollte. Zärtlich liebkoste er das weiche Fleisch, küsste sich zu der Stelle am Hals hinunter, von der er wusste, dass Remus dort sehr empfindlich war.

„Was tust du da?", vernahm er plötzlich eine heisere, vom Schlaf und Erregung durchzogene Stimme. Draco sah kurz auf und antwortete „Ich wecke dich", und nahm dann wieder seine eigentliche Tätigkeit auf.

Er hörte das raue Lachen und in einer schnellen Bewegung fand er sich auf einmal auf dem Rücken liegend vor und Remus über ihm. Dieser strich nun seinerseits leicht über Dracos Lippen bevor er flüsterte, „ Schöne Art geweckt zu werden, aber ich warne dich, du spielst mit dem Feuer." Damit verschloss er nun vollends das Lippenpaar mit seinen.

Draco konnte nur noch stöhnen und ließ seine Hände unter Remus Shirt gleiten um die warme, weiche Haut zu spüren. Doch das war bei weitem nicht genug, frustriert zerrte er an dem Stoff. Verdammt er wollte ihn endlich ganz, jetzt und hier.

Doch als er spürte, wie eine Hand immer tiefer glitt, in seinen Shorts verschwand bekam er Panik. Er fühlte auf einmal noch etwas anderes.

Notts widerliche Finger, wie sie schmerzhaft in ihn glitten und ihn überall berührten. Plötzlich vermischten sich Realität und Erinnerung, er wusste nicht mehr was wahr war. Panisch begann er sich zu winden und zu verkrampfen.

Remus bemerkte sofort die Veränderung, die ihn Draco vorging. Schnell ließ er von ihm ab und setzte sich auf. Sein Kleiner atmete viel zu schnell und hielt verkrampft die Augen geschlossen.

„Hey Draco, Draco was ist los ?"

Der blonde Junge riss die Augen auf und starrte panisch sein Gegenüber an. Nur langsam konnte er Realität und Traum voneinander unterscheiden. Da war kein Nott, da war nur Remus, sein Remus. Draco warf sich ihm in die Arme und klammerte sich an ihn, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge.

Remus wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Was war geschehen? Er streichelte dem Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr. Er hoffte es würde die Panik aus den grauen Augen vertreiben.

„Shhht, ist ja gut. Es tut mit leid wenn ich dich überrumpelt habe, es tut mir leid…."

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld," Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung und versuchte seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Fahrig strich er sich die Haare aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht.

„Jetzt hab ich es wohl total vermasselt, was?" verzweifelt versuchte er sein typisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog in wieder in seine Arme.

„Was redest du da? Hör auf mir etwas vorzumachen, sag mir was passiert ist. Wenn das mit uns klappen soll musst du mir auch vertrauen."

„Ich…ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau, da waren auf einmal wieder die Bilder…aus den Kerkern….und Nott…ich hab auf einmal Panik bekommen."

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht, deshalb sollten wir auch lieber einen Gang zurückschalten…

Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich bedrängt habe, aber so kurz nach Vollmond spielen meine Hormone noch verrückt."

Draco schlang seine Arme noch fester um Remus und nuschelte in dessen Halsbeuge,

„Ich will auf keinen Fall einen Gang zurückschalten, jetzt hab ich dich schon mal so weit, hat ja lange genug gedauert." Mit etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht sah er zu dem Werwolf auf.

„Und was heißt hier Vollmond? Lag es etwa nur an dem, dass du dich wie wild auf mich gestürzt hast? Schöner Freund bist du mir."

„Na wenn du das bisschen kuscheln wild nennst, dann mach dich mal noch auf ein paar Überraschungen gefasst. Der Wolf in mir kann… na ja wie soll ich sagen… mitunter etwas dominant sein. Darüber solltest du dir im Klaren sein. Und über vieles andere auch… und…."

Frustriert ließ sich Remus in die Kissen zurück fallen.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Draco verblüfft nach der plötzlichen Wendung ihres Gesprächs.

„Was ich meine ist, das ich keine Ahnung habe woran ich an dir bin. Dieses ganze hin und her in den letzten Wochen, sieh mich nicht so an, ich weiß das lag größtenteils an mir, aber wir haben darüber nicht gesprochen und auf einmal liege ich hier, mit dir zusammen in meinem Bett und habe keine Ahnung wieso. Ich meine, was siehst du in mir? Ein schnelles Abenteuer, bessere Noten, den sexuellen Reiz es mit einem Lehrer zu tun?"

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sah ihn Draco an. Er wollte nicht glaube, was er da eben gehört hatte. Es hatte sich also nichts geändert, er sah in ihm immer noch den verzogenen Jungen. So schnell wie möglich wollte er hier raus aus diesem Bett, aber als er sich abwandte, wurde er mit sanfter Gewalt zurückgehalten.

„Draco, versteh mich nicht falsch…."

„Was soll ich nicht falsch verstehen", schrie ihn Draco an. „ Für was für ein Monster hältst du mich, um mir derartiges an den Kopf zu werfen?"

„Genau das ist hier der springende Punkt," entgegnete Remus ihm gelassen. „ Das Monster von uns beiden bin ich, das hast DU mir mehr als einmal an den Kopf geworfen und ich verstehe nicht, was sich auf einmal geändert hat. Ich war nie jemand dem sich die Leute an den Hals geworfen haben, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand um mich bemüht, geschweige denn irgendetwas an mir findet? Du bist sechzehn, ich sechsunddreißig? Verdammt du könntest jeden auf dieser Schule haben, wieso also gerade mich?"

Wie jedes Mal wenn er nervös war, fuhr sich Remus hastig durch die Haare und sah Draco mit wartenden Blicken an. Der rückte nun wieder näher zu dem liegenden Mann und meinte nur:

„Du hast ganz schöne Komplexe, weißt du das?"

„Draco!" rief der Angesprochene nur verzweifelt.

„Schon gut, also jetzt hör mir mal zu." Er legte sich entgültig wieder zu Remus ins Bett.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was sich geändert hat, aber es hat sich etwas geändert. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich diese Vorurteile hatte die mir seit meiner Kindheit eingebläut wurden, aber jetzt kenne ich dich besser und ich finde das du der wundervollste, liebevollste, aufrichtigste Mann auf der ganzen Welt bist. Du bist ein mutiger Mann und ein toller Vater. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was ich fühle, weil ich diese Gefühle nicht kenne, sie noch nie gespürt habe, aber sie sind da und zwar sehr stark. Ich verspreche dir, ich habe keinerlei Hintergedanken. Jetzt ist es an dir, mir zu vertrauen." Ernst sah er den Mann neben sich an. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem so über seine Gefühle gesprochen, aber das hier war wichtig.

„Das tue ich und ich danke dir für deine offenen Worte, aber hab kein falsches Bild von mir. Den Wolf kann ich nicht bändigen und er wird jeden Monat wieder kommen und was bin ich für ein Vater, ich konnte Felia nie die Dinge bieten die sie verdient hätte, jeden Vollmond habe ich sie der Gefahr ausgesetzt und…."

Draco schnaubte wütend auf.

„Red keinen Unsinn. Felia liebt dich und ich weiß, dass sie dir nie irgendwelche Vorwürfe gemacht hat. Ich meine, sieh mich an, ich hätte alles dafür gegeben so einen Vater wie dich zu haben, ich bekam zwar alles was man mit Geld kaufen konnte, aber was hat mir das gebracht? Nichts. Was ich mir gewünscht hätte, wäre Zeit mit meinen Eltern zu verbringen, dass sie mir wenigstens einmal gesagt hätten, dass sie mich lieben und stolz auf mich sind. Du konntest deiner Tochter kein luxuriöses Leben bieten, aber dafür bist du immer für sie da und liebst sie und das ist alles, was wirklich wichtig für ein Kind ist."

Mit leichten Berührungen fuhr Draco über Remus Gesicht und strich ihm die leicht ergrauten Haare zurück. Sie taten seinem Aussehen keinen Abbruch, wie er fand, sie machten ihn nur noch faszinierender und vor allem wahnsinnig sexy.

„Und was Moony angeht, ich dachte das Problem hätten wir schon gelöst. Als ich an Vollmond bei dir war, hat er mir nichts getan, im Gegenteil, er kam sogar auf mich zu und wollte dass ich bleibe. Ich muss schon sagen, ganz schön besitzergreifend, deine andere Hälfte."

„Er hat wohl schon früher als ich gemerkt, zu wem ich gehöre. Danke, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Jetzt hast du mich getröstet, obwohl das doch mein Job gewesen wäre."

Er brachte diese Worte nur brüchig zustande, er war wirklich gerührt von den Worten, die ihm der sonst doch immer so kalte Mann entgegen brachte. Remus beugte sich leicht nach vorn und vereinigte ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss, der doch so viel mehr aussagte. Nach Minuten oder Stunden, wie es ihm vorkam löste er den Kuss und flüsterte: „Ich möchte nur, das du weißt, das du mir ebensoviel bedeutest und das es mir wirklich ernst mir dir ist. Ich weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll, aber ich brauche dich. Es wird nicht leicht werden und es darf niemand erfahren, zumindest nicht bis du deinen Abschluss hast."

Draco schmiegte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen noch näher an Remus.

„In Ordnung, aber heißt das ich darf dich offiziell als meinen Geliebten betiteln, nur für mich natürlich."

„Ja kannst du, aber ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, bevor du nicht volljährig bist."

Bei dieser Aussage sprang Draco wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Wieso? Weißt du wie lange das noch dauert? So lange willst du doch gar nicht warten, komm schon."

Lasziv ließ er sich auf den Schoss von Remus gleiten und schnurrte ihm ins Ohr.

Diesen allerdings ließ die Geste dieses mal ziemlich kalt und mit einem Satz beförderte er den blonden Jungen zurück auf die Matratze und stand auf.

„Glaub mir, ich kann warten und wir haben ja gesehen was passiert, wenn wir es zu überstürzt angehen. Wir brauchen beiden noch etwas Zeit. Außerdem, Vorfreude ist doch bekanntlich die schönste Freude und bis zum 26. Oktober sind es nur noch 3 Wochen."

„Eben", schmolle Draco. „Sag ich doch, eine Ewigkeit. Woher weißt du denn überhaupt, wann ich Geburtstag habe?"

Mit einem Lächeln beugte sich Remus noch einmal zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn fest.

„Ich bin Professor, ich weiß alles. Außerdem hast du am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Felia, komischer Zufall, nicht?"

„Weißt du, mittlerweile glaube ich nicht mehr an Zufälle, du etwa?"

„Hab ich noch nie und werde ich auch nie."

* * *

Der Wind pfiff leise durch die Äste der alten Weide, die schon seit Jahren den kleinen Friedhof in der Nähe von Hogwarts bewachte. Eingesäumt von einer niedrigen Mauer aus Naturstein, fanden hier bedeutende und weniger bedeutende Menschen ihre letzte Ruhestätte, ehemalige Direktoren, Lehrer, Schüler und viele mehr. Nachdenklich schlich die schwarzhaarige Frau über diesen ruhigen, friedlichen Platz, vorbei an großen Denkmalen und kleinen Steinplatten, die große alles überragende Weide, die auf einer hügelartigen Erhebung vor Jahrhunderten angepflanzt wurde, immer im Blickfeld. Nur wenige Zauberer wussten, dass unter diesem alten Baum, die sterblichen Überreste von Godric Gryffindor zur letzten Ruhe gebetet wurden. Der mächtige Zauberer wollte sich nicht von seiner Schule trennen und blieb so als einziger der vier Gründer auf immer mit dieser Schule verbunden. Ihr Onkel Jamie hatte ihr einst die Geschichte erzählt, die er selbst von Dumbledore gehört hatte.

James Potter war oft hier entlang gelaufen um die Ruhe und Einsamkeit zu genießen, eine Eigenschaft die auch nicht viele von ihm kannten. Manchmal hatte er sie mitgenommen und ihr viele Geschichten erzählt und das konnte er wundervoll. Sie hatte diesen Mann so sehr geliebt und seine Frau ebenfalls. Als sie vor einer großen Steinplatte aus weißem Marmor stehen blieb, dachte sie wehmütig an diese vergangenen Tage zurück.

_James Potter Lily Potter geb. Evans_

_ 1959 – 1981 1960 – 1981 _

_In liebevoller Erinnerung an wundervolle Eltern und geliebte Freunde_

_ Für immer_

Felia starrte auf die Inschrift der Grabplatte, die sie viel zu selten wie sie fand, besuchte.

‚Das hätte dir bestimmt gefallen James, jetzt so nah bei Godric Gryffondor zu sein', dachte sie wehmütig. Mit einemmal vermisste sie die zwei so stark, das Lachen von James, wenn er mit ihren Eltern wieder verrückte Streiche ausheckte und die gespielte Besorgnis von Lily, die einzige Mutter die sie je gekannt hatte. Auch wenn sie nur wenige Jahre bewusst mit ihnen erleben durfte, diese Erinnerungen würde sie für immer in ihrem Herzen verwahren. Und sie wusste, sie sollte dankbar für dieses kostbare Geschenk sein, war es doch mehr als Harry hatte.

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und schritt weiter zu einem, etwas abseits gelegenen Grabstein. Nur eine kleine dunkle Marmorplatte. Felia hatte schon seit einiger Zeit die zweite Person bemerkt, die still vor dem Grab saß. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie die wenigen Meter hinüber und blieb hinter der Person stehen, ob sie wahrgenommen wurde, wusste sie nicht. Beide blickten sie nachdenklich auf die Inschrift. Sie wussten, dass dieses Grab nur symbolisch gemeint war, denn kein Körper befand sich in der kalten Tiefe.

_Sirius Black_

_1959 – 1996_

_Geliebter Vater und Freund_

_Für denjenigen, der seine Unschuld geben musste. _

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr," flüsterte der sitzende Junge. Felia ließ sich neben ihn ins Gras sinken und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Der Herbst klopfte an und die Tage wurden zunehmend kälter.

„Ja das tue ich auch Harry, sehr sogar. Er wird froh sein, das wenigstens sein Andenken hier in der Nähe von Lily und James gewahrt wird, wo immer er auch jetzt sein mag."

„Remus hat bis zum letzten gekämpft, damit er hier beerdigt wird. Das Ministerium wollte davon nichts wissen, aber Dumbledore hat gemeint, das der Friedhof zu Hogwarts gehört und ehemalige Schüler immer willkommen sind. Wir haben eine kleine Trauerfeier abgehalten und jeder hat etwas Persönliches von Sirius oder was an ihn erinnert in eine kleine Truhe gelegt und die haben wir vergraben. Ich glaube das hätte ihm auch gefallen."

Felia hatte dies nicht gewusst, sie war erst zum Schluss erschienen, als alle schon vor dem geschlossenen Grab standen. Etwas traurig, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie ihm auch gerne etwas in die Truhe gelegt hätte.

Leise sprach Harry weiter, als wolle er die friedliche Andacht hier nicht unnötig stören.

„Ich habe ihm die zerbrochene Spiegelhälfte hineingelegt, mit dem ich ihn hätte erreichen können," antwortete er auf Felias unausgesprochene Frage.

„Die anderen haben Fotos und kleine Dinge vom ihm hineingelegt, sogar Snape stell dir vor. Er hat ihm eine kleine weiße Kappe hineingelegt, ich weiß nicht was es bedeuten sollte."

Felia stutze etwas. Eine kleine weiße Kappe? Konnte das...? Sie lächelte leicht als ihr die Bedeutung klar wurde.

„Ich glaube ich weiß, was das war. Ich kam damals mitten im Schuljahr zur Welt und wurde auf Hogwarts geboren und verbrachte auch dort die ersten zwei Jahre meines Lebens. Daran kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Aber als ich ein Baby war, hatte ich immer ein weißes Käppchen auf, es war ja im Schloss immer sehr zugig. Meine Geburt änderte aber natürlich nicht das Geringste an den Streitereien zwischen den Rumtreibern und Severus, es kam immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen und Streits. Und einmal haben sie dabei mein Käppchen verschlampt, wie mir Remus später erzählte und sie haben es nicht wieder gefunden. Ich muss an dem Ding wirklich gehangen haben, ich habe eine Woche gebrüllt wie am Spieß, hat er mir erzählt. Anscheinend hat es Sev damals gefunden. Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens auch etwas von mir in dem Kästchen zu finden ist."

Harry sah sie jetzt das erste mal überhaupt an und lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

„Das wäre es auch so. Remus hat neben seinem Erinnerungsstück, einem goldenen Ring, auch ein paar Bilder von dir mithineingelegt. Er hat mir erzählt, das du sie Sirius einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hättest."

„Ach herrje, da war ich nicht älter als fünf. Mmhh das müssen wohl meine besten Werke in meiner kurzen Karriere als Künstlerin gewesen sein." Wieder lachte sie auf, diese Mal befreiter und lauter. „Eine Zeit lang hatte ich diese Phase und das ganze Haus war voller Kritzeleien von mir."

„Vielleicht kannst du mir ja mal was über euer Leben zusammen erzählen?" Er sah sie fragend an, konnte die Trauer über verpasste Jahre nicht verbergen.

„Ich hatte auch nur sieben Jahre mit ihnen und an die Hälfte kann ich mich nicht einmal erinnern. Aber wenn du wirklich willst, werde ich dir gerne das erzählen, was ich noch weiß, für mehr musst du schon meinen Vater fragen."

„Ja das werde ich, aber es würde mich doch interessieren wie Sirius so als Vater war, aus der Sicht des Kindes. Ich kann ihn mir nicht so recht als strenge Autoritätsperson vorstellen."

„Nein, nicht wirklich", lachte Felia, froh das Harrys Augen den melancholischen Schimmer verloren haben.

„Remus war schon immer etwas strenger, aber das war auch gut so und deine Mum gab es ja auch noch. Ich glaube so allein unter Männern wäre ich komplett verzogen worden. Sie waren alle fünf meine Familie, auch Peter und deshalb schmerzt sein Verrat umso mehr. Ich hatte ihn immer als liebevollen, etwas toplatschigen Onkel in Erinnerung. Ich konnte es lange nicht glauben, dass er der Verräter war, aber nochweniger wollte ich glauben, dass es mein eigener Vater gewesen sein sollte und ich habe keine Sekunde daran geglaubt. Aber das Thema wurde nicht mehr angesprochen nach der Inhaftierung und Dad und ich sind weit weggezogen. Der Verrat hat ihn so sehr geschmerzt, auch der, das Sirius ihm anscheinend nicht vertraut hatte. Das er ihn für den Spion gehalten hatte. Sein eigener Freund, den Vater seiner Tochter und er hatte ihm zugetraut, seine Familie zu Verraten. Aber am Ende hatte Remus kein anderes Bild von Sirius. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie sie sich nach der langen Zeit gegenübergetreten sind. "

Nun war es Felia die Harry erwartungsvoll ansah. Ihr Vater hatte ihr nie erzählt, was damals passiert war, nachdem Sirius geflüchtet war.

Harry räusperte sich und fing an zu erzählen, was damals in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen war, es viel ihm schwer mit der Erinnerung an Sirius umzugehen, doch Felia hatte ihm auch ihre anvertraut und er vertraute ihr. Sie beide hatten die gleiche Familie.

„Nachdem also geklärt war, dass Sirius unschuldig war, haben die beiden einen sehr erleichterten Eindruck auf mich gemacht und es war keine Spur von Schuldzuweisung zu erkennen. Ich hätte allerdings niemals vermutet, dass die Beiden eine Beziehung zueinander hatten, geschweige denn ein Kind zusammen. Sie gingen miteinander um wie alte Freunde, aber nicht wie ein Liebespaar, ich hätte nie gedacht das die Zwei schwul sind."

Harry schwieg wieder und rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus dem Boden. Das hätte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen können und er war gelinde gesagt geschockt gewesen, dass sein Pate mit seinem ehemaligen Professor eine Tochter hatte. Auch das Felia niemals im Grimaudplace aufgetaucht war und diese Frage stellte er ihr schließlich auch laut.

„Nun ich wusste davon nichts. Ich glaube Dad hat ein paar Mal versucht mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, hat mich aber nie erreicht. Die letzten fünf Jahre war ich nicht in England, ich bin eher um die Welt gezogen und hatte nicht nur einmal das Vergnügen auf ein paar Todesser zu treffen. Viele kannten mich noch aus Hogwarts und es kam zu einigen unschönen Begegnungen. Sie wussten dass ich eine Tochter von Black war, aber viel schlimmer natürlich war die Tatsache, dass einer meiner Väter ein Werwolf war. Das war noch schlimmer als ein Muggel. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kann, sie hatten es eine Zeitlang regelrecht auf mich abgesehen. Aber ich kann stolz behaupten, das mich bis jetzt noch niemand geschlagen hat." Sie grinste ihn überlegen und frech an.

„Ich hab schon gesehen, dass du regelmäßig mit Malfoy trainierst," meinte er etwas muffig. An den Gedanken, das Felia eigentlich ein viel zu gutes Verhältnis zu Malfoy hatte, konnte er sich nicht gewöhnen. Zwar konnte er ihn etwas besser Verstehen, nach seinem letzten Gespräch mit Felia und Malfoy hielt sich auch mit seinen Beleidigungen zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Tochter seines Paten auch mit ihm geredet. Wunderlich war nur das der Blonde sich auch daran hielt. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sich dieser sowieso sehr merkwürdig Verhalten. An einem Tag lief er mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen durch die Gegend, am anderen sah er aus wie ein bleiches Gespenst, grimmig und schlecht gelaunt. Auch kam es Harry so vor, als ob sein Ansehen bei den Slytherins ziemlich gesunken war. Kaum noch einer redete mit ihm, außer Blaise Zabini. Die Anderen wussten wahrscheinlich schon, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatten.

„Scheint dir nicht sonderlich zu gefallen," antwortete Felia auf seine Aussage, er hatte sie schon ganz vergessen.

„Na ja, ich mag Malfoy immer noch nicht sonderlich, aber es muss ja wohl sein, damit er lernt mit seiner Kraft umzugehen. Und ihr Zwei seit ja so was wie Seelenverwandte, die müssen sich ja verstehen." Harry sagte das sehr monoton und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Da hast du durchaus Recht und ich denke die Zeit ist reif, dass ich ebenfalls anfange dich zu trainieren."

„M…m...mich?" Fragte Harry verwundert.

„Natürlich. Ich kann dir deine Bürde nicht abnehmen, wie gesagt, aber ich kann dich darauf vorbereiten und dich lehren wie du dich zu verteidigen hast. Außerdem sollten du und Draco endlich lernen vernünftig miteinander umzugehen."

„Aber…aber…ich habe keine Ahnung von Schwertkampf und ich hab gar keines und außerdem…"

„Und was? Hast du nicht schon im zweiten Schuljahr mit Hilfe des Schwertes von Godric Gryffindor gekämpft. Das macht dich ebenfalls zu einem Träger eines magischen Schwertes. Ich hatte sowieso vor, dich in das Training miteinzubinden. Bist du einverstanden?" Mit Schwung stand sie auf und reichte Harry die Hand.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff er diese auch und ließ sich aufhelfen. Felia nickte zustimmend und mit einem letzten Blick auf die zwei Gräber, verließen sie den kleinen Friedhof.

„Schön Kleiner, dann heißt es also auch für dich ab jetzt, jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Samstag um fünf am Steinrondell bei Hagrids Hütte. Und sei pünktlich, alles klar soweit?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry unsicher. Das würden wohl ein paar stressige Wochen werden.

tbc.


	16. Ein Sturm zieht auf

Kapitel 15

**Ein Sturm zieht auf**

_Irland 1701_

Der beißende Geruch von frischer Farbe erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Die kleine Dachwohnung im Herzen Dublins bestand nur aus einem kleinen Zimmer, in dem ein altes Messingbett, Tisch und Stuhl standen. Betrat man jedoch den kleinen Raum, bemerkte man sofort das beeindruckende hohe Fenster gegenüber der Tür. Durch die einfallenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne wurde das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht getaucht. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass in dieser winzigen Behausung dass Oberhaupt einer der reichsten Familien des gesamten Landes lebte. Doch dieser Umstand interessierte Duncan Snape herzlich wenig. Zusammengesunken in einem kleinen Sessel saß der einst so stolze Mann vor dem Fenster und sah betrübt auf die belebten Straßen von Dublin hinab. So oft wie es ihm nur möglich war, hatte er versucht hierher zukommen, nach Irland, in diese kleine Wohnung, zu ihr. Seit 17 Jahren war Sie alles, was in seinem Leben noch zählte. Jeder Gedanke, jede Erinnerung drehte sich nur um Sie. Seine Dunkelheit.

Das erste Mal war er ihr auf einem Ball seines Vaters begegnet. Die MacKinnons waren angesehene Leute, zwar etwas verarmt, doch ohne Zweifel von hohem Adel und was noch viel wichtiger war, sie waren reinblütige Zauberer. Daher standen ihnen die Türen der großen Adelshäuser stets offen.

Er sah die Szene so klar vor sich, als hätte sie sich erst gestern abgespielt und nicht vor fast zwei Jahrzehnten.

Padraig MacKinnon das Oberhaupt der Familie, stolzierte in die prachtvolle Halle der Snapes, als würde ihm die Welt gehören. Die Leute zerrissen sich das Maul über ihn, er sei nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, seit seine Frau von ihm ging.

Duncan dachte sich damals, dass die gute Frau wohl Glück gehabt haben musste, so früh verstorben zu sein. Selbst der Tod war wohl erträglicher, als bei diesem Tyrannen zu leben. Oh wie er diesen Gedanken noch bereuen sollte.

Hinter Padraig tauchte ein schmaler, blasser Junge mit blondem Haar auf. Er wurde ihm als Caelan MacKinnon vorgestellt, Padraigs einzigen Sohn.

Die Zwei hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Während der Gutsherr einem wilden Stier ähnelte, mit seinen glühenden grauen Augen und dem dunklem Haar, glich sein Sohn eher einem elfengleichen Wesen, helle Haut, helles Haar, schmächtig und immer mit einem gehetzten, verängstigten Blick. Doch dies war alles vergessen als sein Blick abermals zur Tür glitt.

Da stand sie, in einem schwarzen Kleid aus schwerem Samt, das nachtschwarze Haar hochgesteckt, doch ein paar kleine Strähnen schafften es sich zu lösen und fielen ihr weich um das schmale Gesicht. Ihre Augen von hellem Bernstein blickten Ausdruckslos durch die Halle, bis sie die seinen kreuzten. Seit diesem Abend war er verloren, hatte sich verloren in diesen Augen von Morgan MacKinnon. Von diesem Tag an trafen sie sich regelmäßig, hier in dieser kleinen Wohnung. Er hatte sie angefleht seine Frau zu werden, doch sie lehnte stets ab.

„Du würdest nie glücklich mit mir werden und mein Vater ließe mich nie gehen, dafür braucht er meine Kraft viel zu sehr. Und meinen Bruder könnte ich nie im Stich lassen."

Jedes mal die gleiche Antwort. Jedes mal hatte er gesagt er würde warten und wenn es Jahre dauern würde und dann war es zu spät. Auch seine Geliebte und ihr Bruder haben am Ende den Tod, der Tyrannei des Vaters vorgezogen. Heute jährte sich ihr Todestag zum sechzehnten mal. Und jedes Mal kam er hierher, an diesen kleinen Ort, der nur ihnen gehört hatte. Hier waren sie nur Morgan und Duncan gewesen, nicht der reiche Familienerbe und nicht die mächtige, dunkle Hexe.

Er spürte keine Wut mehr, keine Trauer, war völlig leer. Er würde nicht sterben, ihr nicht folgen, das hatte er sich an jener Klippe die ihr Grab wurde, geschworen. Seine Strafe dafür, dass er gewartet hatte ohne etwas zu unternehmen, ohne sie vor ihrem Vater zu beschützen war ein langes einsames, qualvolles Leben und nicht der heilsame, schnelle Tod.

Mit schweren Schritten stand er auf, nahm den Pinsel, tauchte ihn in Farbe, schritt zur Staffelei und vollendete sein Werk mit geübter Hand. Bei jeder Bewegung sahen ihm dabei die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seiner Geliebten zu, die voller Stolz und Traurigkeit von der Leinwand blickten.

_

* * *

Schottland Hogwarts 1998_

Severus Hand glitt über die kühle Leinwand, über diese kalten Augen, die Felias so ähnlich waren und doch wieder nicht. Der Künstler, wer immer er auch sein mochte, hatte wahrhaftig jedes noch so kleinste Detail festgehalten. Die tiefen Furchen um Morgans Mund, die davon zeugten, dass diese Frau nur selten gelächelt hatte, ganz anders als bei Felia, deren kleine Lachfältchen ihr Gesicht so weich und zärtlich machten.

Felias Augen strahlten eine Herzlichkeit und Wärme aus, während die Augen auf der Leinwand gefährlich und kalt leuchteten. Morgan MacKinnon war ganz die kühle Kriegerin gewesen, zu der das Leben sie gemacht hatte. Und jedes Mal wenn Felia dieses verfluchte Schwert benutzte, nahmen ihre Augen und Gesichtszüge denselben kalten Ausdruck an.

So hatte sie ihn auch angesehen als er sie gestern wieder abgewiesen hatte, bevor sie….bevor sie ihn einfach geküsst hatte.

Wie so oft an diesem Tag fuhr er sich wieder über die Lippen und spürte immer noch dieses angenehme Prickeln. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nicht oft die Beherrschung verloren, aber als er diese unwiderstehlichen Lippen auf seinen gespürt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Hätte sie den Kuss nicht abgebrochen, er hätte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Und das machte ihm Angst, große Angst. Er musste schon selbst über sich lachen. Der unnahbare Severus Snape der selbst vor dem dunklen Lord standhaft blieb, hatte Angst vor einer kleinen Göre die ihn Tag für Tag mehr in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Selbstverleugnung war für ihn zum Alltag geworden, doch er konnte es nicht länger ignorieren. Er hatte sich in Felia Black verliebt. Von allen Weibern auf dieser Gottverdammten Welt, ausgerechnet die Tochter von Flohfänger und Werwolf.

Black würde sich auf seiner kleinen weißen Wolke, irgendwo da oben, sicher vor Wut die Haare raufen und allein dieser Gedanke machte die ganze Sache doch schon wieder viel attraktiver. Allerdings hatte er auch Lupins letzte Worte nicht vergessen und er wusste nicht, wie er mit einem wildgewordenen, Werwolf der von Mutterinstinkten geleitet wurde, umgehen sollte.

Seufzend wandte er sich von dem Gemälde ab. Es noch länger zu betrachten half ihm auch nicht weiter. Er sollte diese Sache lieber schnell vergessen und sich auf die wesentlichen Probleme konzentrieren. Konnte er es wagen, noch einmal bei den Todessern aufzutauchen, jetzt, nachdem dieser Bastard Malfoy ihn als Verräter enttarnt hatte?

Nun des Verrats konnten sie ihn nicht bezichtigen, aber er hatte wichtige Informationen unterschlagen und Voldemort verzeiht Fehler nicht sehr leicht. Auch hatte sein Leben und seine Brauchbarkeit an Wert verloren. War er für den Lord noch Wertvoll? Wenn nicht würde er die nächste Versammlung nicht mehr lebend verlassen.

Wütend schritt der Tränkemeister in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. So viele Fragen und keine Antworten. Selbst Felia hatte gemeint das ein erneutes Treffen zu gefährlich sei. Doch der Orden brauchte die Informationen die er lieferte, dringend. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, er wollte nicht zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt werden und so enden wie Black, wollte sich nicht verstecken und wissen, dass er nichts zur Hilfe beitragen konnte.

* * *

Felia schlenderte gemütlich über das Gelände von Hogwarts und atmete die frische, aber doch schon kühle Herbstluft ein. Jetzt Anfang Oktober färbten sich die Blätter langsam rot und tauchten die ganze Landschaft in eine warme Farbenpracht. In knapp drei Wochen war ihr vierundzwanzigster Geburtstag und sie freute sich schon, diesen endlich wieder einmal mit ihrem Vater feiern zu können. Die ersten sieben Jahre ihres Lebens waren die einzigen gewesen, die sie als komplette Familie gefeiert hatten, später musste sie in Hogwarts bleiben, da sie leider mitten im Schuljahr Geburtstag hatte. Deshalb freute sie sich umso mehr, endlich wieder bei ihrem Vater zu sein.

Gemächlich schritt sie die steile Treppe zu den Ländereien der Schule hinab. Heute war das erste Training, an dem auch Harry teilnehmen würde. Draco hatte sie diese Neuerung noch gar nicht mitgeteilt, er hätte sich nur noch mehr aufgeregt, als er es ohnehin schon tun würde, warum sich also schon vorher das Leben schwer machen.

Felia hatte auch heute wieder Remus gebeten, dem Training beizuwohnen, um Harry die Grundgriffe beizubringen, während sie mit Draco schon die etwas komplexeren Übungen in Angriff nehmen konnte.

Sie war nun am großen See angekommen und betrachtet, am Ufer entlang laufend, die schöne Szenerie. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie die kleine Person vor ihr erst bemerkte als es schon zu spät war.

„Au" hörte sie nur und sah einen roten Wuschelkopf am Boden liegen.

„Oh, das tut mir schrecklich leid, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen, Ginny". Felia streckte die Hand nach der jüngsten Weasley aus und half ihr aufzustehen.

Nachdem diese sich den Staub vom Kleid geklopft hatte, blickte sie lächelnd auf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor, ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst, war ganz in Gedanken."

„Na da sind wir schon zwei, wobei ich doch denke, das deine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung gingen als meine." Damit deutete sie mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken in Richtung Quidditschfeld, aus dem gerade die Mannschaft der Gryffindors, angeführt von ihrem Kapitän, Potter, heraustürmte.

„Nun,…ähm…, wie kommen sie darauf dass ich Harry hinterherspioniert hätte?" fragte Ginny deren Wangen nun dasselbe Rot wie ihre Haare annahm.

„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich von Harry geredet habe?" fragte Felia ihrerseits mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen.

„Äh…ich…ok der Punkt geht wohl an sie." Ginny grinste verlegen.

„Schon gut, es ist schließlich kein Verbrechen einem hübschen Jungen hinterher zu sehen, oder?"

Ginny sah ihre Professorin erstaunt an und setzte sich auf einen großen Baumstamm. Felia tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich neben das Mädchen. Ihr war schon aufgefallen, das Ginny öfters Harry beobachtete oder seine Nähe suchte. Der Junge stellte sich dabei aber so typisch MANN an wie es nur gehen konnte. Er bemerkte nichts.

„Ich glaube er würde mich nicht einmal sehen, wenn ich genau neben ihm stehen würde. Ich meine richtig sehen, nicht immer nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes."

Traurig blickte das rothaarige Mädchen in Richtung Schloss, in das die Mannschaft gerade verschwunden war. Harry allerdings schlug in die andere Richtung, zum verbotenen Wald ein.

„Hast du ihm denn irgendwann einmal gezeigt, dass du mehr, als nur die kleine Schwester sein kannst? Weißt du, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich kann dich gut verstehen. Es ist keine sechs Jahre her, da ging ich selber noch hier zu Schule und die meisten sehen in mir immer noch die Schülerin und nicht eine Lehrerin. Das kann ganz schön frustrieren, aber man darf deshalb nicht aufhören zu kämpfen. Respekt muss man sich erst verdienen und du musst Harry zeigen, dass du kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist, das er für dich mehr ist als nur eine kleine Schwärmerei."

„Ich weiß nicht wie? Mittlerweile bekomme ich zwar mehr als nur ein Stottern heraus, wenn ich mit ihm spreche, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er großes Interesse an mir hat. Ich bin nun mal nicht Cho Chang."

„Ja, aber du hast gegenüber dieser Cho einen gewaltigen Vorsprung. Du bist hier in seiner Nähe, sie nicht. Und noch etwas, du bist wohl eine der wenigen, die verstehen."

„Was verstehen?" fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Wie es sich anfühlt, in den Fängen von Voldemort gewesen zu sein. Ich habe von der Geschichte in deinem ersten Jahr gehört. Die Menschen hier wissen doch gar nicht, was für Ängste und Schmerzen man durchsteht, wenn man unter Voldemorts Einfluss gerät.

Was du tun kannst? Steh ihm bei und zeig ihm, das er nicht alleine ist, das er sich vor dir nicht verstecken muss, das ist für ihn wichtiger als alles andere. Außerdem bist du ein hübsches Mädchen, lass deine Reize spielen, mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

Ginny wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich stand sie auf und reichte Felia die Hand.

„Danke, es tut gut mit jemandem zu reden, ohne das er sich gleich darüber lustig macht."

Felia ergriff die Hand und meinte nur.

„Kein Problem, wir Mädels müssen schließlich zusammen halten, oder? Ich hoffe du hältst mich in Sachen Harry auf dem Laufenden?"

„Ehrensache, danke Professor." Damit wollte sie schon davonlaufen als Felia ihr noch hinterher rief:

„Ginny? Du kannst mich ruhig Felia nennen, außerhalb des Unterrichts versteht sich."

Diese gab ihre Zustimmung durch ein fröhliches Winken und verschwand dann entgültig in Richtung Schloss.

Felia schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Da predigte sie den Jungs immer sie sollen pünktlich sein und heute kam sie selbst zu spät. Am Rondell warteten schon ihr Vater und zwei äußerst missgelaunt aussehende Jungen.

„Wird auch Zeit das du kommst, wir warten schon seit zehn Minuten." Draco sah sie wütend an. Er fühlte sich regelrecht hintergangen, sie hatte kein Wort davon gesagt, das Potter auch hier sein würde.

„Die Zeit hättest du für deine Aufwärmübungen nutzen können, anstatt Löcher in die Luft zu starren."

Felia hatte bestimmt nicht vor, sich seine Launen noch länger gefallen zu lassen.

„Worauf wartest du noch, fang an, wir werden gleich die Übung vom Montag wiederholen."

Nachdem Draco noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Remus warf, der das aber nur mit einem Kopfnicken abtat, stampfte er wütend zur Mitte des Rondells und stellte sich in Position. Schon weitaus sicherer als beim letzen mal wiederholte er alle Positionen.

Felia sprach währenddessen mit Harry und versuchte alles genau zu erklären.

„Also Harry, da du natürlich kein eigenes Schwert hast, hab ich dir dieses mitgebracht."

Sie reichte ihm ein Breitschwert, nicht so lang und schwer wie ihr eigenes, doch immer noch respekteinflössend.

„Ich hätte es zwar lieber gesehen, wenn du dich schon von Anfang an auf Gryffindors Schwert einstellen könntest, aber es erscheint nur in Situationen höchster Not. Aber dieses hier hat ungefähr die gleiche Größe und Gewicht. Die Grundkenntnisse und Angriffspositionen wird dir mein Vater beibringen, ich werde mit Draco weitermachen. Er ist schon weiter als du und hat durch das magische Schwert einige Vorteile, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das bald aufholen wirst. Dad ist ein Meister mit dem Schwert und wohl ein geduldigerer Lehrer als ich es bin."

„Übertreib nicht, Kleines und kümmere dich lieber um deinen anderen Schüler, der kocht schon vor Wut."

Remus sah halb besorgt, halb belustigt zu Draco hinüber, der aussah als wolle er eine ganze Armee niedermetzeln. Sein Kleiner war wirklich sauer.

„Ach, er soll sich ruhig ein wenig abreagieren, er muss lernen dass es eben nicht immer nach seinem Kopf geht. Harry hast du alles soweit verstanden?" fragte Felia wieder an ihren neuen Schützling gewandt.

„Ich denke schon, nur…" prüfend schwang er das Schwert hin und her, „ … ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ich das überhaupt lernen soll. Was kann ich mit einer Muggelwaffe gegen die Flüche der Todesser ausrichten?"

„Dein Schwert wird bei weitem keine gewöhnliche Waffe sein. Du und Draco werdet in der Lage sein, euer Schwert wie euren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Ihr könnt Flüche damit abwehren und selber ausführen. Ihr seid den anderen damit gegenüber im Vorteil, denn ihr könnt so schneller und flexibler reagieren. Es ist nie ein Fehler mehr, außer nur Magie zu beherrschen. Und jetzt lasst uns endlich anfangen."

Ihr eigenes Schwert hervorholend, machte sie sich auf zu Draco, der sie abwartend ansah. Felia musste nichts mehr sagen, automatisch stellte er sich in die Angriffsposition, das Schwert bis zu den Schultern erhoben, vertikal zum Körper, und wartete auf den ersten Schlag von Felia. Der auch prompt kam. Mit einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit hob sie ihre Klinge auf ihn ein, Draco konterte mit einem Hieb von unten hergeführt und beide Klingen krachten, klirrend aufeinander.

Harry versuchte sich auf die Anweisungen von Remus, der hinter ihm stand, zu konzentrieren, wurde aber immer wieder von diesem wahnsinnigen Schauspiel abgelenkt.

Als Draco dieses Bild sah, sein Remus die Arme um Sankt Potter gelegt, wurde er rasend vor Eifersucht. Was bildete sich dieses Narbengesicht eigentlich ein, Lupin gehörte ihm, verdammt noch mal. Und was glaubte Remus eigentlich, was er da tat. Er sollte gefälligst die Finger von Potter lassen. Wieso musste er hier überhaupt mit einer wildgewordenen Felia herumschlagen, wenn sich die Zwei da drüben anscheinend blendend unterhielten. Seine Wut nun ganz auf seine Seelenschwester gelenkt, puschte ihn auf und er erwiderte ihre Schläge und Hiebe mit einer Kraft und Schnelligkeit, die für einen fast siebzehnjährigen unnatürlich waren. Er konnte die Kraft, die durch ihn hindurchfloss deutlich spüren, die Hitze, das Adrenalin. Es galt jetzt nur noch diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Felia bemerkte sofort die Veränderung die durch Draco ging. Seine Schläge wurden kraftvoller, präziser. Auch sie spürte die Kraft, die wohl durch den Ersten leuchtenden Diamanten ausgelöst wurde und erhöhte ihr Tempo ebenfalls. Das Letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war das helle Leuchten in Dracos Augen, dann schaltete sie ab und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Kampf.

Harry wurde es unheimlich. Dracos Augen leuchteten fast weiß auf, während die von Felia zu einer undurchdringlichen, schwarzen Masse verschmolzen. Ihr Tempo steigerte sich im Sekundentakt, die Bewegungen waren kaum noch nachvollziehbar, zu schnell für ein menschliches Auge. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte. Besorgt sah er zu Remus, der dieses Schauspiel ebenfalls angespannt verfolgte.

„Was passiert hier Remus, die Zwei führen sich auf wie wilde Tiere."

„Ehrlich Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung." Remus sprach, ohne jedoch die Augen von dem Kampf zu nehmen. Es schien als ob der Wald verstummt wäre, nur das klirren der Schwerter, das Atmen und die Kampschreie von Felia und Draco waren zu hören.

„Es scheint, als ob sie mit zuviel Wut aufeinander, den Kampf begonnen haben und nun davon beherrscht werden. Das kann nicht gut gehen, die Träger dürfen sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen, nur im Training, mit der Gewissheit, dass keinem absichtlich Leid zugefügt wird."

Remus unterbrach sich, als plötzlich ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war. Darauf folgte ein gewaltiger Windstoß, Regenschauer setzten ein und ein Gewitterblitz erhellte den ganzen Himmel. Die Wurzeln der Bäume rissen aus der Erde und mit einem kräftigen Schlag trennten sie die Kämpfenden und schleuderten sie in die jeweils entgegengesetzten Richtungen. Ein weiterer Blitz erschien und schlug in einen nahestehenden Baum ein. Einige Äste lösten sich und fielen brennend zu Boden.

Der Baum selbst stand noch und hatte keinen größeren Schaden genommen. Als Harry und Remus sich halbwegs aus dem Schockzustand befreiten, liefen sie eilig auf die beiden, am Boden liegenden Gestalten zu. Der Wind wurde schwächer als Remus Draco in die Arme nahm und ihn fest an sich drückte.

Harry versuchte auf der anderen Seite des Rondells, Felia wieder aufzuwecken. Als sich ihr schlammbesetzter Körper bewegte und sie langsam die Augen aufschlug, verwandelte sich auch der gewaltige Schauer in einen leichten Nieselregen. Verwirrt und benommen versuchte Felia sich aufzusetzen, wobei sie von Harry gestützt wurde.

Auch bei Draco kehrte langsam das Bewusstsein zurück und er bemerkte Remus, der ihn immer noch fest an sich drückte und beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Hey Baby geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Du hast ausgesehen wie…Oh man ich glaube ich bin um hundert Jahre gealtert."

„Dafür siehst du aber immer noch erstaunlich sexy aus", lachte Draco etwas kläglich auf.

„Ich sehe schon, dir geht es wieder besser. Kannst du aufstehen, was um Himmels Willen ist da passiert, ich dachte die Welt geht unter, ich muss nach Felia sehen, bleib am besten sitzen und beweg dich nicht, vielleicht ist doch was gebrochen…."

Remus redete ohne Punkt und Komma, etwas was man, von dem sonst so ruhigen Mann, nicht kannte. Die Angst stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er schließlich aufstand um nach Harry und seiner Tochter zu sehen.

Stumm nahm er sie in die Arme, er brauchte nichts zu sagen, spendete ihr einfach Trost, wie schon früher als sie noch ein Kind war. Jetzt in diesem Moment war sie wieder sein kleines Mädchen, das einfach nur festgehalten werden wollte.

Felia würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber das Erlebte steckte auch ihr noch tief ihn den Knochen und hatte sie zutiefst erschüttert. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an ihren Vater und lauschte seinen beruhigenden Atemzügen.

Erst nach einer Weile befreite sie sich aus der Umarmung und sah auf. Draco war inzwischen herübergekrochen und lehnte sich ebenfalls an Remus. Harry beobachtete etwas verwirrt die ganze Szenerie. Was mussten sie für ein Bild abgeben, klatschnass und schlammbespritzt hier auf dem kalten Boden sitzend. Er blickte in Felias, nun wieder braune Augen und sah sie hilfesuchend an. Auf der einen Seite hatte ihm dieses Schauspiel eben unsagbare Angst gemacht, auf der anderen Seite war er doch fasziniert von soviel Macht in diesen beiden Menschen.

Schweigend nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie fest, Harry sollte auf keinen fall das Gefühl haben ausgeschlossen zuwerden.

Draco stellte schließlich die Frage, auf die alle zu warten schienen.

„Was ist hier eben passiert?"

tbc


	17. Happy Birthday to you

So, ich lasse auch mal wieder was von mir hören. Will euch auch gar nicht lange zuschwafeln, hoffe der Teil gefällt euch und beantwortet einige Fragen.  
Vielen Dank an meine felißigen betalserinnen Lear und Erinnya

Warnungen: Lemon in diesem Teil

Viel Spaß und ein ganz liebes dankeschön an alle die mir ein Kommi hinterlassen haben.  
eure Kayla

Kapitel 16

**Happy Birthday to you**

„Was ist hier eben passiert?" Draco, kalkweiß im Gesicht, sah die anderen verwirrt an.

„Ich denke diese Frage sollten wir drinnen klären, ihr gehört auf die Krankenstation und Dumbledore sollte auf jeden fall informiert werden. Vielleicht kann er uns erklären, was hier geschehen ist." Remus Stimme klang fest und klar, doch seine Augen verrieten die innere Anspannung und Sorge.

„Müssen wir Dumbledore unbedingt etwas davon erzählen? Was, wenn er das Training verbietet, es hat gerade angefangen Spaß zu machen, na ja bis auf heute."

„Draco, ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass dieses Training zu gefährlich wird," meldete sich nun auch Felia zu Wort.

„Wir hätten uns heute ernsthaft verletzten können und diese ganze Sache nimmt langsam Dimensionen an, die ich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich zum Schloss zurück, ich habe keine große Lust die ganze Nacht im Matsch zu verbringen."

Somit machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg, vorne weg Felia und Harry, hinter ihnen etwas abgeschlagen Draco und Remus. Letzterer war heilfroh das Harry und Felia zu geschockt gewesen waren, um mitzubekommen, das er und Draco sich doch näher standen als es bei einem Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis üblich war.

In Draco keimte allerdings langsam wieder die Eifersucht auf, er hatte nicht vergessen was Remus und Harry heute für ein inniges Bild abgegeben hatten. Leise, so das es nur Remus verstehen konnte, zischte er ihm ins Ohr „Was sollte das eigentlich heute mit Potter? Ihr habt ja ein entzückendes Pärchen abgegeben." Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn. Der Werwolf sah ihn verständnislos an. Was meckerte der Junge den schon wieder herum, er sollte froh sein, noch auf seinen Beinen stehen zu können.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Oh bitte, komm schon, du und der liebe Potty hattet ja heute viel Spaß beim Training. Dafür das er ja nur dein Patensohn ist, hast du dich ihm ja ganz schön an den Hals geworfen." Schon im selben Augenblick merkte Draco, das er zu weit gegangen war. Remus Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und ehe er sich versah wurde Draco an den nächsten Baum gestoßen. Harry und Felia bekamen davon nichts mit, sie hatten schon das große Schlosstor erreicht.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Treib es nicht zu weit, es kann gefährliche Ausmaße haben einen Werwolf zu reizen. Ich habe mich Harry keinesfalls an den Hals geworfen, sondern nur mit ihm trainiert, wie ich auch mit jedem anderen trainieren würde, klar."

Draco nickte nur, war gefangen von diesen glühenden Augen.

„Harry hat zufälligerweise niemanden mehr außer mir. Und wenn du mir jetzt sagst, das deinen völlig bescheuerte und unbegründete Eifersucht dieses was auch immer es gewesen war ausgelöst hat, dann Gnade dir Gott mein Lieber.

Du bist alt genug, dich ein bisschen mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben und wenn dir das nicht gelingt, sehe ich schwarz für uns. Ich habe nicht die Lust und ganz bestimmt nicht die Nerven dafür, mit einem launischen, zickigen, vorlauten Kind zusammenzusein, verstanden? Und jetzt rate ich dir schleunigst ins Schloss zu verschwinden, bevor ich dich noch übers Knie lege."

„Ich bin nicht zickig," rief Draco empört.

„DRACO!"

„Bin schon weg" Draco hielt es für das Beste erst einmal das Feld zu räumen, bevor Remus seine Drohung noch wahr machte. Obwohl, ein bisschen warm ist ihm ja schon geworden. Ok, warm war untertrieben, kochendheiß traf es eher. So ein wütender Werwolf hatte schon etwas an sich. Trotzdem, das „Zickig" würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, soviel stand fest.

Remus musste sich stark zusammenreißen um Draco nicht wirklich eine Lektion zu erteilen. Dieser Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig, was dachte er von ihm, das er jedem Jungen nachstellte. Er hatte schon so oder so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Draco so jung war. Machte er sich nicht schon selbst genug Vorwürfe?

Nein, jetzt musste Mr. Malfoy auch noch damit anfangen. Dieser Junge brachte ihn noch ins Grab.

„Ach übrigens", Draco drehte sich in sicherer Entfernung noch einmal zu Remus um.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe zufälligerweise auch niemand anderen mehr außer dir." Damit rannte er zurück ins Schloss und in Richtung Krankenstation.

Remus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das hatte er nun nicht erwartet. Aber es war wahr, was Draco sagte. Der Junge hatte seine Familie und seinen Wohlstand aufgegeben für…..ja für was eigentlich. Er hatte sich mit ihm noch nie darüber unterhalten, was der Ausschlag für seinen Wechsel gewesen war. Nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte Remus, dass er Draco eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Langsam setzte auch er sich in Bewegung um ins Schloss zu gelangen. Getrieben von Gedanken und Vermutungen, stand er schließlich vor dem Krankenflügel und blickte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Madam Pomfrey, die wie wildgeworden um ihre Patienten herumschwirrte, Harry, Draco und Felia in stillem Einklang oder eher erschöpfter Resignation, auf einem Bett sitzend.

Als Harry aufblickte und Remus sah, rief er ihm zu: „ Remus sag Madam Pomfrey bitte, das ich überhaupt nichts abgekriegt habe und es nicht nötig ist, über Nacht hier zu bleiben."

Aber ehe der Professor auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, erwiderte Madam Pomfrey schon, „Ha von wegen nichts abgekriegt, eine schöne Erkältung werdet ihr euch alle holen, bei diesem Wetter da draußen. Ja sie auch Professor." Remus der sich ob dieses Ausbruchs lieber wieder zurückziehen wollte, wurde ebenfalls auf ein Bett verfrachtet und mit allerhand Tränken vollgestopft.

„Himmel Poppy, ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen ob es den Kindern soweit gut geht…. Herrje lass das doch." Er versuchte gerade mehr oder weniger erfolgreich einen weiteren Löffel bitterer Medizin abzuwehren, als er bemerkte das ihn die ´_Kinder´_ wütend anstarrten.

„Hallo? Bitte wenn bezeichnest du hier als Kind, ich bin 23 wenn's recht ist." Felia klang mehr als erschüttert.

„Kinder?" riefen Draco und Harry, zu ihrer beider Entsetzten, gleichzeitig aus.

„Madam Pomfrey, ich glaube der gute Mann hat wohl mehr abgekriegt als es denn Anschein hatte," meinte Draco dann hinterhältig.

„Ja da hat er völlig recht", stimmte Felia mit ein. „Am besten lassen sie ihn gleich hier auf der Krankenstation."

„Und von ihrer ´leckeren Medizin sollte er auch noch etwas bekommen, nur zur Sicherheit," warf Harry hinterher.

Remus starrte die Drei entsetzte an. Was für Verräter, hieß es jetzt etwa alle auf den armen Werwolf ?

„Ihr werdet alle hier bleiben und euch ausruhen. Mr. Malfoy und Miss Black zeigen schwere Erschöpfungserscheinungen und sie Professor und Mr. Potter haben sich ganz sicher eine Erkältung in dem Sauwetter da draußen geholt. Ich lasse ihre Sachen heraufbringen,

mit Professor Dumbledore können sie morgen reden und wenn sie sich umgezogen haben, legen sie sich sofort in eines der Betten, verstanden?"

„Ja Madam Pomfrey", kam es kläglich von allen Vieren.

* * *

Es war spät in der Nacht und alles war still im Krankenflügel. Remus kannte diese Stille, zu oft war er doch schon hier gelegen, nach seinen Verwandlungen um sich zu erholen. Er dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Hoffentlich konnte Dumbledore etwas Licht in die Sache bringen. Er hatte Angst um seine Tochter und um Draco. 

„Remus" hörte er auf einmal ein leises Flüstern, dann ein Rascheln der Decke und das Tapsen nackter Füße auf dem kalten Steinboden. Sein Vorhang wurde zurückgeschoben und Dracos Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Dieses war immer noch unnatürlich blass und unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab. Er sah so verloren aus, das Remus einfach nur seine Decke zurückschlug und Draco darunter krabbeln ließ.

„Danke, ich dachte vielleicht bist du ja noch böse," murmelte Draco leise.

„Ist schon gut, aber du kannst nicht die ganze Nacht hier bleiben, Madam Pomfrey würde den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen."

„Und wäre endlich mal sprachlos?" Beide mussten Grinsen, als sie sich das Gesicht von Poppy vorstellten, wenn sie sie morgen früh so eng aneinander geschmiegt vorfinden würde.

„Wie geht's dir Baby, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ich bin kein Baby, ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt?"

„Du bist mein Baby", schnurrte Remus leise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Meins, du gehörst mir, nur mir."

Draco stöhnte und zog Remus näher zu sich, um ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln.

„Nur dir, niemandem sonst", sagte Draco als er den Kuss unterbrach.

„Ich glaube du solltest besser zurück in dein Bett, du weißt ja wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen."

„Ich würde ja, aber dafür musst du von mir runter, damit ich aufstehen kann."

„Gleich". Remus küsste ihn wieder und wieder, bis er ihn schließlich losließ.

„Ich hatte heute wirklich Angst um dich, jag mir nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein."

„Versprochen….Baby." Draco stieg endgültig aus dem Bett, legte sich wieder in sein eigenes und schlief mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch ein.

Ein Bett weiter starrte Harry an die Decke des Krankenflügels und hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben.

* * *

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell für die Vier. Erschlagen und müde machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Felia hatte gestern so gut es ging, der Krankenschwester die Geschehnisse erklärt und sie gebeten Dumbledor ebenfalls davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Harry und Draco waren vom Unterricht befreit, Remus und Felia hatten erst später ihre Stunden. 

Als die kleine Gruppe durch die Gänge schlenderte, bemerkte Felia, das Harry den ganzen Morgen noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Sie fing an, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um den Jungen zu machen. Hatten ihn die Ereignisse gestern doch mehr mitgenommen, als er zugab? Auch von Remus hielt er sich fern, warf ihm nur ab und an ein paar seltsame Blicke zu. Felia nahm sich fest vor, mit Harry darüber zu reden.

Harry selbst, kam der Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Immer wieder warf er Remus und Malfoy verstohlene Blicke zu. Mit seiner neugewonnenen Erkenntnis sah er die beiden nun in einem ganz anderen Licht. Die beiläufigen Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, zufällige Berührungen, ein scheues Lächeln hier und da. Harry kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, weil er die Zeichen nicht schon früher erkannt hatte. Das war doch alles zum kotzen.

Wie konnte Remus ihm das nur antun, ihn so verraten? Ausgerechnet mit Malfoy, dieser Ratte musste er sich einlassen. Halb hoffte er, dass das Frettchen Remus verhext hatte, aber gegen derartige Zauber und Tränke waren Werwölfe immun. Also kam nur die schlimmste aller Möglichkeiten in Frage.

Remus tat es freiwillig.

Harry saß in einer Zwickmühle. Was sollte er nur tun. Remus war die einzige Bezugsperson die ihm noch geblieben war. Er vertraute ihm wie sonst keinem und langsam aber sicher hatte der Werwolf den Platz von Sirius eingenommen. Das wollte er sich von Malfoy nicht zerstören lassen. Andererseits wollte er Remus sein Glück nicht verwehren, wenn man denn hier von Glück sprechen konnte. Aber er hatte durchaus gemerkt, dass Lupin oft einsam war. Aber allein die Vorstellung von den Beiden, zusammen !

Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte dieses Detail aus dem Leben von Remus überhaupt nicht wissen und mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, gestern Nacht nichts von dem Gespräch der Beiden mitbekommen zu haben.

Als die Vier endlich im Büro angekommen waren, warteten dort schon Professor Dumbledore und Snape auf sie.

Felia schrak unmerklich etwas zurück, als sie Severus erblickte. Was wollte er denn nur hier? Hatten Dumbledore und Poppy mal wieder nicht den Mund halten können? Seit dem Kuss hatten sie kein Wort mehr mit Severus gewechselt. Zwar ging die Initiative damals von ihr aus, jedoch verstand er es wahnsinnig gut, sie immer in den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten nervös zu machen. Zugegeben, er machte sie eigentlich immer nervös, allein durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, aber in den meisten Fällen wusste sie die Nervosität gut zu verstecken. Schweigend nahmen alle in dem kreisförmigen Büro, vor dem großen Schreibtisch platz. Snape stand wie immer am Kamin angelehnt, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte missmutig in die Runde. Felia fragte sich einmal mehr ob die kalten Kellergewölbe, ihm die ganze Wärme entzogen und er sich deshalb immer Nahe an den Kaminen aufhielt?

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte Severus den Ausführungen Lupins zu, der die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht noch einmal schilderte. Immer wieder warf er verstohlene Blicke zu Felia hinüber. Er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen bevor er zugab, dass er fast krank vor Sorge um sie und Draco war. Sie sahen beide völlig blass und erschöpft aus. Unter den Augen zeichneten sich deutlich dunkle Ringe ab und der kleine Kratzer an Felias Wange machte ihn rasend vor Wut auf….auf das, was auch immer es gewesen war. Tief in seinem Inneresten fühlte er, dass diese Geschichte kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Er hatte das leuchten in Dumbledores Augen gesehen, als Poppy ihnen Bericht erstattet hatte. Dieses Leuchten, voller neuer Hoffnung, vielleicht auf eine viel wirksamere Waffe gegen Voldemort als Potter. Snape vertraute dem Professor, wie er sonst keinem Menschen vertraute und er wusste, dass dieser sich nichts mehr wünschte als Frieden. Er selbst riskierte für ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue sein Leben, wenn er zu den Treffen ging, ihm machte dies nichts aus, aber Draco und Felia wollte er unter keinen Umständen an erster Front kämpfen sehen. Und der Kampf würde kommen, schon sehr bald, er wusste das Voldemort etwas plante, noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte. Er würde es ihnen nicht sehr einfach machen.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dumbledore, der nur sehr zögerlich zu sprechen begann. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf den Schulleiter.

„Meine Lieben, ich weiß der Schreck sitzt euch noch tief in den Knochen und ich möchte euch nicht lange eure Zeit stehlen. Ihr alle habt Fragen, eine Frage um genau zu sein und ich bedaure euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass auch ich die vollständige Antwort nicht kenne."

Er unterband die Unruhe die nun entstand mit dem erheben seiner Hand.

„Ich sagte, dass ich die vollständige Antwort nicht kenne, das was ich euch erzählen werde, basiert auf Vermutungen und alten Erzählungen. Ob sie wahr sind wissen wohl nur Morgan und Caelan allein. Mister Malfoy, können sie mir erzählen, wie sich fühlten als sie das gestrige Training begonnen haben?"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz Sir?"

„Nun ja waren sie vielleicht etwas unausgeglichen, traurig, wütend? Vielleicht auf Miss Black?"

„Könnte sein, warum?" fragte Draco zögerlich.

„Felia was ist mit dir? Hast du den Eindruck, das ihr diesen Kampf mit aufgewühlten Gefühlen aufeinander begonnen habt?"

„Nun ja wir hatten einen kleinen Streit, ich weiß gar nicht mehr warum aber ja, ich war wohl etwas aufgewühlt."

Dumbledore nickte wissend.

„Den Trägern dieser Schwerter ist es strickt verboten, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, ich meine nicht im Training, sondern mit Wut auf den anderen. Die Aufgabe euch gegenseitig Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe zu schenken wurde nicht umsonst eingeführt. Morgan und Caelan waren besonders starke Magier, von Geburt an. Man könnt sagen, sie hatten sich die starken Quellen und Ressourcen der Natur zu Nutze gemacht, sie angezapft um ihre Kraft zu stärken."

„Das heißt sie haben der Natur die Kraft ausgesaugt?" fragte Felia entsetzt.

„Nein, es war ein Geben und Nehmen. Sie taten nichts anderes als die Weisen Magier früher auch, sie erbaten von der Natur einen Teil ihrer Kraft um die eigene zu stärken. Dafür brachten sie ihr Geschenke, schützten die Wälder und Tiere vor der Gier der Menschen, ehrten die heidnischen Götter in dem sie den alten Glauben aufrechterhielten. Wir tun heute nicht anderes, auch wir feiern Halloween, Samhain das Fest der Geister und Toten oder Beltane, das Fest des wiedererwachten Frühlings, der Fruchtbarkeit.

Die beiden wussten, dass ihre Macht groß war und erheblichen Schaden in den falschen Händen anrichten könnte. Daher legten sie fest, dass nur zwei Wesen, die vollkommen eins miteinander sind und sich so nahe stehen wie sie selbst, diese Macht benutzen könnten. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, wird die Natur ihre eigenen Wege finden die fehlgeleitete Kraft zu unterbinden."

„Aber warum überhaupt wir? Warum hat man uns dazu erwählt, was erwarten man von uns?" fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Ihr seid in eine Zeit hineingeboren worden, in der die dunkle Magie einen neuen Auftrieb erlebt. Vor dreihundert Jahren war es an Morgan und Caelan diese aufzuhalten, aber ihren Kampf haben sie nie gefochten. Sie haben sich für den Tod entschieden. Es hätte auch anders ablaufen können, beispielsweise hätten die beiden sich den schwarzen Magiern anschließen können oder sie hätten sie entgültig vernichtet. Es sind immer unsere eigenen Entscheidungen die unseren Weg bestimmen, kein Schicksal und keine Prophezeiung kann daran etwas ändern. Ihr habt die Aufgabe den Kampf zu führen, vor dem die Geschwister geflohen sind, für welche Seite ihr euch entscheidet, bleibt ganz euch überlassen, solange ihr beide auf derselben Seite steht."

„Im Klartext heißt das, entscheide dich für die Guten, gib dein Leben für die gute Sache und wir sind aus dem Schneider. Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn, ich bin nicht von meinem Vater losgekommen um hier für eure Zwecke eingespannt zu werden. Mit diesem dämlichen Krieg will ich nichts zu tun haben, ich will nur wissen warum ich gestern fast vom Blitz erschlagen und von verrückten Bäumen attackiert wurde." Draco war aufgesprungen und funkelte Dumbledore wütend an.

„Ganz einfach Mister Malfoy, da ihr mit Zorn aufeinander gekämpft habt, gegeneinander, hat die Natur eingegriffen und euch getrennt. Ist es euch nicht etwas seltsam vorgekommen, diese Sturmböen, der Regen, das Feuer das durch den Blitz entfacht wurde, die Wurzeln die aus der Erde brachen um euch zu trennen?"

„Die vier Elemente haben uns also davon abgehalten uns gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen? Na vielen Dank, so langsam komme ich mir vor wie in einem drittklassigen Roman", bemerkte Felia leicht sarkastisch.

„Nun meine Liebe, Regen und Erde haben sich beruhigt, als sie sich beruhigt haben, Wind und Feuer legten sich als Mister Malfoy sich erholte. Die Kraft der Schwerter stammt aus den Kräften der Natur und somit könnt ihr diese auch nutzen, aber nur gemeinsam. Kämpft nur jeder für sich, bleibt euch die Magie verwehrt, kämpft ihr gegeneinander wird sie sich auch gegen euch wenden."

„Ah ja, ich verstehe, wir sind sozusagen Frischfleisch für sie, Potter reicht wohl als Held noch nicht aus. Aber wissen sie was, sie können mich mal, ich werde jetzt verschwinden und von diesem Geschwafel will ich nichts mehr hören!" Draco verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus dem Raum und ließ die anderen schweigend zurück.

„Ich denke wir sollten diese Versammlung fürs Erste beenden, Felia, wenn Mister Malfoy sich etwas beruhigt hat, kannst du im die Angelegenheit noch einmal in Ruhe erklären."

Felia schon halb an der Tür drehte sich um. „Um dich an deine eigenen Worte zu erinnern Albus, Draco und ich wählen die Seiten und ich bin ganz seiner Meinung. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht in ein Schema drängen lassen, ich verfolge meine eigenen Ziele, eurer Krieg steht ganz unten auf meiner Liste." Damit verließ sie vollends das Büro.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen recht ruhig auf Hogwarts. Zu ruhig für Remus Geschmack. Diese Ruhe ohne Draco konnte er einfach nicht genießen. Bei Merlin war er wirklich schon so abhängig von dem Jungen? 

Die Antwort lautete klar und deutlich: JA!

Nach dem Morgen in Dumbledores Büro, hatte er versucht mit Draco über alles zu reden, er selbst war geschockt von der Aussage seiner Tochter gewesen, stand er doch klar zu Dumbledore und der Vernichtung Voldemorts. Als er dies Draco jedoch klarmachen wollte, stieß er auf taube Ohren. Mit der Aussage, dass er ja gar nicht wolle, dass er kämpfen sollte, hatte er den Jungen noch mehr aufgebracht. Er würde ihn behandeln wie ein kleines Kind und ihm wohl gar nichts zutrauen, hatte ihm sein blonder Engel an den Kopf geworfen. Seit dem hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, fast drei Wochen lang. Unerträgliche Wochen und heute war wohl sein persönlicher D-Day. Der 26. Oktober. Der Geburtstag der zwei Menschen die er so sehr liebte.

Das morgendliche Frühstück war schon in vollem Gange als er die Große Halle betrat. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er am Slytherintisch vorbei und hielt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Wenn der Kleine schmollen wollte, bitte, das konnte er auch. Seine Tochter gebührend begrüßend setzte er sich neben sie und betrachtete den großen Strauß gelber Sonnenblumen vor ihr.

„Nicht schlecht, was für ein unglaublicher toller Mensch hat dir denn die geschenkt?"

„Oh wohl einer meiner Dutzenden Verehrer, aber ich tendiere doch eher zu dem besten Vater auf der ganzen Welt. Vielen Dank, die sind wirklich wunderschön." Felia umarmte ihn fest. Die Geschenke ihres Vaters waren ihr die liebsten, vielleicht nicht teuer und glamourös, aber mit soviel Liebe gegeben.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag meine Kleine" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Also klein würde ich sie mit ihren nun 24 Jahren ja nicht mehr bezeichnen," bemerkte Madam Sprout schmunzelnd.

„Glaub mir, für mich wird sie immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben," meinte Remus lachend.

„Zu den Blumen gehört übrigens noch eine Einladung zum Essen, als Begleitung wirst du wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Keiner wäre mir lieber."

„Oh Bitte, wenn sie doch alle so freundlich wären mit diesem Kitsch aufzuhören, es gibt Leute die möchten frühstücken," bemerkte Severus genervt ohne auch nur einmal von seinem Teller aufzusehen. Vielleicht hätte ihm ja doch jemand die Erleichterung angesehen die er empfand, als er erfuhr das die Blumen von Lupin waren und nicht von einem anderen Mann.

„Wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung Severus, aber schließlich wird man nur einmal 24 und das sollte man auch gebührend feiern, meinst du nicht auch?" fragte Remus lächelnd.

„Dieser Umstand ist mir eigentlich völlig gleichgültig, Lupin und wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, für mich gibt es heute noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun als Blumen zu bewundern."

Felia sah Severus nicht hinterher als er die Halle verließ, aber sie war doch etwas gekränkt. Natürlich würde sie nie erwarten, dass er überhaupt registriert hätte, dass heute ihr Geburtstag war, aber das er ihr gegenüber so ablehnend reagieren würde, nach allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war? Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie doch geglaubt hatte, das Eis zwischen ihnen wäre wenigstens etwas gebrochen, anscheinend hatte sie falsch gelegen. Sich um ein Lächeln bemühend blickte sie zu ihrem Vater.

„Ich denke ich werde mich auch noch etwas zurückziehen, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für den Unterricht erledigen." Sie wollte schon aufstehen, als Remus sie zurückhielt.

„Hör mal Felia, ich weiß nicht was da zwischen dir und Severus vorgefallen ist, aber erwarte nicht vom ihm das er sich ändert, das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Dazu sitzt der Schmerz zu tief, und ich schäme mich zutiefst, dass ich mit Schuld daran bin."

Felia wusste nicht, was sie darauf hätte noch erwidern können. Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ sie die Halle und lief in Richtung ihres Büros. Sie musste ihrem Vater wohl Recht geben, in allen Punkten. Das machte es ihr nicht leichter. Toller Geburtstag dachte sie bei sich, jetzt war sie schon am Morgen deprimiert.

Als sie angekommen war und die Tür öffnete stockte ihr der Atem. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein riesiger Strauss roter Rosen. Langsam schritt sie darauf zu, roch dran und musste ein albernes Kichern unterdrücken. Wer hatte ihr die nur geschenkt? Halb hoffte sie ja,….aber nein das wäre zu absurd, aber wer dann?

Plötzlich spürte sie eine sanfte Berührung auf ihren Schultern und eine tiefe dunkle Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

* * *

Draco fühlte sich schrecklich. Heute war sein Geburtstag und ihm war, als ob die Welt genau diesen Tag auserkoren hatte um ihn zum schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens zu machen. Normalerweise war er es gewohnt, dass sich an seinem Geburtstag die ganze Welt nur um ihn drehte. Die Slytherins lagen ihm noch mehr zu Füßen, als sonst. 

Gut nach seinem Abgang aus den Todesserreihen war er bei denen sowieso unten durch. Damit hatte er mittlerweile gelernt umzugehen. Normalerweise bekam er auch Unmengen an Geschenken von seinen Eltern. Die waren aber jetzt ja auch passee, was ihm aber auch ziemlich egal war.

Was ihm aber ganz und gar nicht egal war, war die Tatsache da Remus ihn schon den ganzen Tag ignorierte. Heute war sein Geburtstag, sein Tag und sein Freund hatte verdammt noch mal da zu sein und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

Das er diesen selbst schon seit geschlagenen drei Wochen ignorierte kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn.

Dieser Bastard hatte ihn heute Morgen nicht einmal angesehen, kein Lächeln kein gar nichts. Und jetzt saß er in Lupins Unterricht und was tat der? Nichts.

Kein zufälliger Blick zu ihm, kein ´sehr dichtes´ vorbeischleichen bei ihm, nichts!

Er hielt seinen Unterricht, ohne ihn auch nur in der kleinsten Weise zu beachten, dieses Ekel.

„Mr. Malfoy, es ist nun schon das dritte mal, dass ich sie aufordern muss, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen, haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber Mr. Malfoy, ich erwarte sie um Punkt sieben in meinem Büro."

Draco starrte Remus mit offenem Mund an. Das meinte er nicht ernst, das konnte er gar nicht ernst meinen, nicht heute, nicht an seinem Geburtstag.

„Na sieht wohl so aus, als gäbe es Stress auf eurer rosa Wolke?"

„Halt die Klappe Zabini," giftete Draco zurück. Er wusste das würde Remus ihm nicht antun. Nach der Stunde würde er sicher zu ihm kommen um ihm zu erklären, dass dieses Gerede nur zum Schein war und er würde sich bestimmt tausendmal dafür entschuldigen. Ganz sicher, kein Zweifel. Er würde einfach nach der Stunde noch etwas länger bleiben, dann hätte Remus auch genügend Zeit sich zu entschuldigen.

Den Rest der Stunde überlegte Draco dann, ob er seinem Werwolf verzeihen sollte oder ob er ihn noch etwas schmoren lassen würde. Als die ersten Schüler sich erhoben, ließ Draco sich extra viel Zeit beim Einpacken seiner Schulsachen, bis er der letzte im Raum war. Mit Remus. Und schon lief der auf ihn zu….und an ihm vorbei. Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, meinte Lupin noch: „Sie sollte sich beeilen Mr. Malfoy, sonst verpassen sie ihre nächste Stunde". Dann war er auch schon weg und Draco einer Ohnmacht nahe!

* * *

Felia lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah….. 

„Charly?"

„Hi Kleines, du siehst nicht gerade erfreut aus mich zu sehen." Braungebrannt und sommersprossig stand der zweitälteste Weasley und ihr bester Freund vor ihr und grinste sie breit an.

„Doch, natürlich freue ich mich, wahnsinnig, aber was machst du hier? Ich dachte du bist in Rumänien, bei deinen Drachen?"

„Hey ich werde doch nicht den Geburtstag meiner besten Freundin verpassen, oder? Obwohl ich schon etwas böse auf dich bin. Hast mir kein Wort davon gesagt, das du hier in Hogwarts bist, als Lehrerin."

„Oh das war eher Zufall, aber woher wusstest du davon?"

„Dein Vater hat es wohl für richtig gehalten, mich darüber zu informieren, wenn du es schon nicht tust."

„Es tut mir Leid, komm lass dich umarmen, wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr er ihr doch gefehlt hatte. Charly war seit sie denken konnte, ihr bester Freund gewesen, einer dem sie immer vertraut hatte und mit dem sie über alles reden konnte. Eigentlich kam er genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

„Ok das hat gut getan und erzähl mir was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, denn das etwas nicht stimmt, seh ich dir an der Nasenspitze an. Und als erstes sagst du mir, vom wem du die wahnsinns Blumen hast, da muss dich einer ganz schön mögen."

„Wie? Ich dachte die sind von dir?" sagte Felia verblüfft.

Charly kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ähm nein, du weist ja, ich habs nicht so mit dem Grüngewächs, dafür war immer Bill zuständig."

„Ja ich erinnere mich, hast du nicht Felice Carter mal irgendein Drachenfutter geschenkt?"

„Hey das war spitzenklassen Drachenwurzklee. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, was sie dagegen hatte?"

„Vielleicht weil das Gewächs eine Meile gegen den Wind gestunken hat? Aber wenn die Rosen nicht von dir sind, von wem dann?"

„Tja das musst du nicht mich fragen?"

* * *

Also schön, Draco war mittlerweile bereit, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Remus ihn heute, an seinem Geburtstag zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert hatte. 

ABER natürlich hatte er das nur getan, um eine Gelegenheit zu finden, ihm ungestört sein Geschenk zu überreichen.

Und was das war konnte sich Draco schon sehr genau vorstellen. Ein anzügliches Grinsen glitt über seine Züge. Eine andere Möglichkeit war gar nicht denkbar, ja geradezu unmöglich.

Daher machte Draco sich auch sehr beschwingt auf den Weg zu Remus Büro, als es sieben war. Er wollte absichtlich etwas später kommen, schließlich hatte sein Schatz ihn heute so schändlich behandelt. Nein, einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen. Er klopfte und hörte das obligatorische „Herein". Als er eintrat erwartete er mindestens Blumen, Kerzen, gedämpftes Licht, aber ganz bestimmt nicht…

„Sie sind zu spät Mr. Malfoy, setzten sie sich bitte, ich befasse mich gleich mit ihnen."

Nichts, gar nichts. Draco war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Da saß Remus, in genau den gleichen Klamotten wie heute Morgen an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten. Das Büro war hell erleuchtet, wie immer, keine Kerzen keine Blumen, gar nichts. Nicht einmal aufgesehen hatte er, als er eingetreten war.

„Draco setz dich bitte, ich werde dir gleich deine Aufgabe geben." Sagte Lupin nun eindringlicher.

„Mei…Meine Aufgabe?"

„Ja schließlich bist du nicht zum Vergnügen hier?"

„ZU WAS SONST?"

„Zum Nachsitzen, was dachtest du denn? Und es gibt keinen Grund so zu schreien. Ich verstehe gar nicht was mit dir los ist?"

„Was mit mir los ist? Du lässt mich Nachsitzen, du lässt mich allen ernstes

Nachsitzen." Draco setzte sich nun doch, er wusste nicht wie lange ihn seine Beine noch tragen würden.

„Ja natürlich tue ich das, ich dachte das hätten wir heute Mittag schon besprochen. Du warst heute wiederholt völlig abwesend in meinem Unterricht, das kann ich nicht dulden."

„Ich.habe.heute.Geburtstag!"

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass heute ein ganz normaler Unterrichtstag ist. Und jetzt bitte ich dich, die Käfige hinter mir sauber zu machen, wenn du fertig bist kannst du gehen."

„Ich glaube du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden. Ich habe heute Geburtstag. Heute ist der

26. Oktober. Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung für heute?"

„Ich dachte das hätte sich erledigt, nachdem du drei Wochen kein Wort mit mir gewechselt hast." Da Remus immer noch nicht aufsah, entging ihm auch der entsetzte Blick von Draco.

„Na hör mal ich hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Du wolltest mich zwingen mit euch Krieg zu spielen!"

Jetzt blickte ihm Remus doch in die Augen und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf.

„Zu keinem Zeitpunkt habe ich derartiges verlauten lassen, leg mir nichts in den Mund was ich nicht gesagt habe, Draco. Ich wollte vernünftig mit dir über die Geschehnisse reden, du hast dich verhalten wie ein trotziges Kind. Ich erinnere mich daran, dir gesagt zu haben, das ich keinen Wert darauf lege mit einem trotzigen Kind zusammen zu sein."

„Aber ich….."

„Draco, die Käfige warten. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal."

Widerwillig gab Draco nach. Er konnte es nicht glauben, hatte Remus gerade wirklich mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Heute war wirklich der schrecklichste Tag in seinem Leben!

* * *

Felia und Charly saßen noch in den Drei Besen und tranken ihr Butterbier leer. Ihr Vater hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde verabschiedet, er hatte noch einen Schüler zum Nachsitzen bestellt. Sie hatten auf ihren Geburtstag angestoßen, über alte Zeiten und Streiche geplaudert und Felia hatte diesen Abend wirklich genossen. Doch so richtig bei der Sache war sie nicht gewesen. Zu sehr spukte ihr die Frage im Kopf herum, von wem die Rosen waren. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie von Severus kamen, aber sie machte sich keine Hoffnungen. 

Das würde er nie tun. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass sie keine Chance bei ihm hatte. Lustlos schüttelte sie ihr Butterbier in der Flasche herum.

„Was ist los Kleines? Machst du schon schlapp? Es gab Zeiten, da haben wir die ganze Nacht durchgemacht. Du wirst alt meine Liebe." Genüsslich nahm Charly noch einen Zug aus seiner Flasche.

„Hör dich doch reden. Von uns beiden bist du doch der jenige, der auf die Dreißig zugeht."

Charly verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Bier. „Ich bin gerade mal ein halbes Jahr älter als du, du kleine Kröte."

„Gleichfalls, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich wirklich gerne zurück, der Tag heute war wirklich anstrengend."

„Ah, woran das wohl lag?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht and dir du alter Schwerenöter. Komm lass uns gehen."

Im Schloss verabschiedeten sich die Beiden voneinander. Felia ging in ihre Räume, machte das Licht an und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Na, hast du dich gut mit Weasley amüsiert?"

Severus Snape saß mitten in ihrem Zimmer und starrte sie wütend an. Mehr als wütend.

„Was tust du hier, wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Spielt das eine große Rolle? Ich denke nicht. Findest du es nicht erbärmlich mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig herumzumachen? Nachdem du mich abgehackt hast, schmeißt du dich gleich an den Nächsten ran?"

„Wie bitte? Charly und ich sind gute Freunde, was soll das alles? Du benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

„Oh bitte, mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Natürlich, du bist eifersüchtig, gibs doch zu."

Mir einem gefährlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht kam er auf sie zu, bis sie zwischen ihm und der Wand gefangen war. Mit beiden Armen, links und rechts von ihrem Kopf, stützte er sich an der Wand ab.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" grollte er.

„Würde ich dir sagen, dass dazu kein Anlass besteht."

Sie überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn verlangend auf die Lippen. Severus fackelte nicht lange, riss sie auf seine Arme ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die langen schwarzen Haare flossen wie Wellen über das Kissen und ihr Mund war rot und geschwollen von seinen Küssen. Bei Gott er wollte sie!

Wieder beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen. Drängend bat er um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt und strichen über die weiche Haut. Felia stöhnte in den Kuss und bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Hände waren in seinem schwarzen Haar vergraben, wanderten über seinen muskulösen Rücken, zerrten an seiner Robe. Er ließ von ihr ab um sich und sie von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien.

„Die Rosen sind von dir oder?" fragte Felia schwer atmend.

„Natürlich," war das letzte was er sagte bevor er ihren Mund wieder mit seinem verschloss.

* * *

Seit einer Stunde saß Draco nun schon in Lupins Büro und säuberte Käfige. Igitt! 

Mit jeder Minute die verging, hatte sich seine Hoffnung auf einen glücklichen Ausgang dieses Tages auf ein Minimum verringert. Remus hatte kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen, sondern weiter Klassenarbeiten korrigiert. Mit einer lahmen Geste schleuderte er den letzten Käfig zurück ins Eck und wollte gehen.

„Wo willst du hin?" richtete Remus das Wort an ihn.

„Ich bin fertig, du hast gesagt wenn ich fertig bin kann ich gehen." Was wollte er denn noch? Er war müde, er war schmutzig, er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und diesen schrecklichen Tag beenden. Aber da machte ihm das Schicksal schon wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ich habe noch einige Käfige in meinem Räumen, die müssen auch noch gesäubert werden. Komm mit."

Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. Auch das noch, irgendjemand da oben schien ihn wirklich zu hassen.

Müde folgte er Remus durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt bei ihm eingehängt und sie wären Arm in Arm zu seinen Räumen gelaufen.

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht nicht ganz Unschuld an seiner Misere war. Schließlich hatte er Remus drei Wochen lang links liegen gelassen.

Ja wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Horrortag wirklich verdient. Aber das war jetzt sowieso egal, Remus hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht, sein Leben war Scheiße, am besten stürzte er sich gleich die nächste Klippe herunter. Mitten im Satz stockte er. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Kam Caelan der Gedanke auch irgendwann plötzlich und er hatte ihn die Tat umgesetzt? Es wurde ihm merklich kühler und er beschloss nie wieder so etwas zu denken.

Endlich angekommen trabte er gehorsam hinter Remus in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit Remus einfach nur auf dem Sofa liegen und kuscheln. So langsam begriff er, dass es dem Älteren wirklich ernst war mit dem Schlussstrich. Und er hatte es mal wieder vergeigt. Am liebsten würde er einfach nur heulend zusammenbrechen. Aber diese Genugtuung würde er ihm nicht auch noch geben.

„Also was soll ich noch machen?" fragte Draco resigniert.

„Putzen. Die Käfige stehen im Schlafzimmer." Remus Ton war so eisig wie der von Severus.

Draco grummelte vor sich hin und es hörte sich verdächtig nach welcher Idiot lässt die schmutzigen Käfige im Schlafzimmer stehen´ an.

Als er die Tür öffnete, traf ihn heute zum wiederholten Male fast der Schlag.

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüften und leise flüsterte Remus in sein Ohr: „Ich hoffe dieser Tag heute war dir eine Lehre, leg dich niemals mit einem Werwolf an. Du hast mir wirklich wehgetan in den letzten Wochen."

Draco war nun entgültig den Tränen nahe.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, während er die Augen nicht von dem Zimmer lassen konnte. Er sah ein Meer aus Rosen und Kerzen. Normalerweise gehörte er nicht zu den romantischen Menschen, aber dieser Anblick rührte in zutiefst, war er doch so voller Liebe.

Er spürte wie er umgedreht wurde und sah in die goldenen Augen seines Geliebten.

„Tu mir das nicht noch mal an Draco, lass mich nicht noch einmal so lange allein."

„Nie wieder, ich verspreche es, es tut mir so leid."

„Shht, Baby schon gut, schon gut," flüsterte Remus bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen.

Draco fühlte wie er hochgehoben und auf das breite Bett gelegt wurde. Remus legte sich neben ihn und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit mein versprechen einzulösen. Fühlst du dich gut, bist du sicher dass du das hier willst?" fragte er fürsorglich.

„Mehr als alles andere."

„Gut, aber wenn ich aufhören soll musst du es sagen ok. Hast du überhaupt schon mal…."

„Nicht mit einem Mann. Schlimm?" Draco hatte nicht unbedingt Angst, er hatte genügend Zeit gehabt sich auf diese Nacht vorzubereiten und im Stillen dankte er Remus dafür, das er darauf bestanden hatte zu warten.

„Nein, lass mich einfach nur machen." Er beugte sich wieder zu seinem blonden Engel hinab und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Draco stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und drängte seine Zunge in Remus Mund, eroberte ihn. Remus ließ ihn gewähren, ließ seine Hände unter Dracos T-Shirt gleiten, streichelte die zarte Haut. Draco bäumte sich ihm entgegen, zerrte an Remus Hemd, bis dieser es sich einfach über den Kopf streifte und in die Ecke warf. Dracos Shirt erging es ähnlich. Endlich fühlten sie sich Haut an Haut, Draco glaubte zu vergehen und als Remus Mund sich um seine Brustwarzen legte, stöhnte er laut auf.

Oh Gott das war zu gut. Er vergrub seine Hände in dem braunen Haar und versuchte Remus in tiefere Regionen zu drängen. Seine Hose war ihm schon lange zu eng und er dankte allen Göttern, als Remus sich langsam tiefer küsste, eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut hinterließ und langsam Knopf und Reisverschluss an Dracos Hose öffnete und sie ihm von den Beinen zog. Draco krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken, als heißer Atem über seine freigelegte Erregung strich. Keinen Gedanken verschwendete er mehr an Nott, seinen Vater, diesen bescheuerten Tag, da war nur noch Remus und …

„Oh Gott….ahhh…bitte…". Dracos Kopf wand sich von einer Seite zu anderen, sein Körper bäumte sich diesem heißen Mund entgegen, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Bitte…bitte…ich kann nicht mehr….ich…ahh.." er konnte nicht mehr denken nur noch fühlen. Diese Zunge, die über seine Erektion strich, die Lippen die sie umschlossen, das war zuviel. Draco schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, es war ihm egal ob ihn irgendjemand hören würde, er wollte nur das Remus weiter machte, nie mehr aufhörte.

Remus, durch die süßen Laute seines Lieblings nur noch mehr angespornt, fühlte seine eigene Erregung bis ins Unermessliche steigen. Immer weiter trieb er Draco, bis dieser schließlich mit einem erstickten Schrei kam.

Erschöpft und völlig atemlos lag der Blondschopf in den Kissen und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie Remus sich nun komplett auszog und sich zu ihm legte, ihn in einen weiteren Kuss verwickelte. Er schmeckte sich selbst und war überrascht das es ihm nichts ausmachte, im Gegenteil es war eher aufregend. Deutlich spürte er Remus Erektion an seinem Bein, zog den älteren Mann nun ganz aus sich und schlang die Beine um dessen Hüften, rieb sich an ihm und spürte neue Lust in sich erwachen.

„Bitte Remus…ich will dich…ganz spüren…bitte.." keuchte Draco.

„Bist…bist du dir sicher?" fragte der atemlos.

„Frag nicht so viel, mach lieber."

Das ließ sich der Werwolf nicht zweimal sagen und fischte aus seinem Nachttisch eine kleine Tube hervor.

Wieder küsste er Draco und ließ dabei eine angefeuchtete Hand zwischen dessen Beine gleiten.

Dracos Atmung beschleunigte sich etwas und Remus raunte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, als er einen Finger in ihm versenkte. Zuerst verspannte sich der Junge etwas, es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht unbedingt schmerzhaft, aber seltsam. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Remus Küsse und ließ den zweiten und dritten Finger passieren, als diese auf einmal etwas was ihn ihm auslösten. Erregt schrie er auf, wollte dieses Gefühl noch mal erleben, doch Remus zog nun seine Finger ganz zurück. Draco war den Tränen nahe.

„Nicht aufhören…bitte…nicht…nicht aufhören…"

„Baby entspann dich…entspann dich…."

Langsam drang Remus in ihn ein, es schmerzte, aber da war auch etwas anderes. Lust, versengende Lust und als Remus anfing sich zu bewegen und wieder diesen bestimmten Punkt streifte, verschwamm für Draco alles in einem undurchdringlichen Nebel. Seine Hände krallten sich in den starken Rücken, strichen fahrig darüber. Seine Beine schlangen sich fester um Remus Hüften, zogen ihn so tiefer in sich. Bei jedem Stoß stöhnte er auf, hörte Remus Keuchen in seinen Ohren, welches in noch mehr in Erregung versetzte. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller, unkontrollierter, wilder.

„Oh…bitte…schneller… mehr…Remus…"

„aahhh Baby…meins…nur .mein…ahhh…"

Mit einem tiefen Grollen kam Remus gleichzeitig mit Draco und brach dann erschöpft auf ihm zusammen.

Schwer atmend schlang Draco die Arme um Remus und zog ihn dichter zu sich.

„Ich werde gleich von dir runter gehen, sobald dich mich wieder bewegen kann, in ungefähr einer Stunde oder so," nuschelte Remus an Dracos Brust geschmiegt.

„Kein Problem, bleib ruhig noch etwas."

„Nein, nicht das ich dich noch zerquetsche, ich brauch dich ja noch."

Mit letzter Kraft rollte sich Remus auf den Rücken, mit Draco in den Armen, bevor beide erschöpft einschliefen.

Tbc.

Das wars also für heute. Hab tatsächlich meine erste Lemon zu stande gebracht, cih hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, das es nicht ganz

so toll geworden ist, war wie gesagt mein erster Versuch. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir wieder ein kleines Kommentar hinterlassen würdet.  
viele grüße und bis zum nächsten mal eure kayla


	18. Vertrauen

Es tut mir sooooooooooooooooo Leid, das es so lange gedauert hat und ich kann bloß hoffen, das es noch irgendjemand gibt der ein bißchen interesse an der Story hat. Aber ich hatte eine richtige Schreibblokade und wusste zeitweise einfach nicht wie ich weitermachen sollte.

Da ich auch an einer neuen Geschichte schreibe 'Spiegel der Zeit' (Seht einfach mal über die Schleichwerbung hinweg, oder auch nicht :) hat mich das mehr in den Bann gezogen.

Aber jetzt ist die Inspiration zurückgeflossen und ich bin zuversichtlich das ich diese Story zu einem interessanten ende bringen kann.  
Also viel Spaß beim lesen  
Eure Kayla

Kapitel 18

**Vertrauen**

_Irland 1638_

Die Luft war ungewöhnlich warm an diesem Morgen. Der kühle Wind der sonst immer um die Klippen peitschte war einer sanften Brise gewichen. Aber so war das irische Wetter nun mal. Unberechenbar, dachte Caelan MacKinnon mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er die letzten Meter vom Haupthaus zu den nahe gelegenen Pferdeställen überwand. Jede freie Minute die er hatte, verbrachte er bei seinen Pferden. Und das war schon selten genug. Das Arbeitspensum das sein Vater ihm und seiner Schwester auferlegte war mörderisch, dabei interessierte ihn die schwarze Magie einen Dreck. Mit aufwallender Freude betrat er den großen hellen Stall, begrüßte hier und da seine vierbeinigen Freunde und steckte ihnen ein paar Apfelstückchen zu.

„Verwöhnen sie sie nur nicht zu sehr Master Caelan, sonst hören sie überhaupt nicht mehr auf mich". Caelan spürte wie sein Herzschlag einen Moment aussetzte nur um dann nur noch schneller zu schlagen, als er die sanfte Stimme hinter sich hörte. Nahe und für ihn doch unerreichbar. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in strahlend braune Augen.

„Verzeiht wenn ich euch erschreckt habe, dass war nicht meine Absicht." Der Mann blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Aber die blitzenden Augen und der amüsierte Zug um den Mund straften seine Worte Lügen.

„Du hast mich nicht erschreckt, dass könntest du gar nicht," gab der Junge etwas atemlos zurück.

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, dann lachte er laut auf.

„Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt, es tut gut dich wieder hier zuhaben. Komm erzähl mir wie es in Dublin war, mit all den feinen Schnöseln um dich herum." Brennan O'Reilly, seiner Zeiten Stallmeister auf dem Gut der MacKinnons führte den Jungen in eine abgelegene unbenutzte Stallbox und fing an das Heu darin zu stapeln.

„Nun, was gibt es zu erzählen aus der großen weiten Welt?"

„Nichts besonderes, es war langweilig und steif. Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein." Er ging ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf den hoch gewachsenen Mann zu. „ Ich dachte du bist vielleicht böse auf mich, weil ich so lange nicht mehr hier war, aber ich…ich…"

„Cae, niemals könnte ich dir böse sein, ich weiß wie schwer du es mit ihm hast." Brennan überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und streichelte sanft mit einer Hand über Caelans Wange. „Ich habe dich nur so sehr vermisst, du warst fast einen Monat fort, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", flüsterte Caelan und dann gab er seinem Verlangen nach und vereinte seine Lippen mit denen von Brennan. All seine Emotionen und das Glück diese Lippen wieder auf den seinen zu spüren, ließ er in den Kuss mit einfließen. Und der wurde stürmisch erwidert. Die lange Trennung hatte beide nach Zärtlichkeiten ausgehungert.

Caelan spürte wie sich ein starker Arm um seine Hüften legte und ihn näher an den von harter Arbeit gestählten Körper presste. Die andere Hand glitt von seiner Wange in seinen Nacken und verwob sich in dem goldenen Haar. Als er wohlig aufseufzte nutzte Brennan dies und eroberte seinen Mund vollends. Alles Blut drang in seine Lenden und er presste seine Hüften gegen die des Stallmeisters und merkte dass auch dieser nicht ungerührt von ihrer stürmischen Zusammenkunft geblieben war. Krachend wurde Caelan gegen die Stallwand gepresst und er schlang seine Beine um den schlanken Leib, damit er sich Linderung verschaffen konnte. Verzweifelt presste er seinen Unterleib gegen Brennans, rieb sich an ihm als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Oh wie hatte er das vermisst, diese Leidenschaft, diese Nähe zu dem Mann den er liebte. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er spürte kundige Hände auf seinem Körper, an seiner harten Männlichkeit, feuchte Lippen die über seinen Hals glitten.

„Oh Gott, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr…"

„…aufhören…brauche dich so sehr…." Brennan zog ihn zurück in einen atemberaubenden Kuss, als sein Stöhnen überhand nahm und er mit einem erstickten Schrei seine Erlösung fand.

Brennan folgte ihm einen Augenblick später.

Keuchend brachen sie zusammen und landeten auf dem weichen Heu. Nur ihr stetiges Atmen war zu hören.

„Oh Gott, wenn ich jedes Mal solch eine Begrüßung bekomme, werde ich öfter verreisen."

„Wage es nicht, das kannst du auch so haben. Ich sterbe wenn du mich noch mal so lange alleine lässt." Mit einer bezaubernd vertrauten Geste, die Caelan das Herz wärmte strich Brennan ihm ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du weißt wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich für alle Zeiten an deiner Seite bleiben, aber er…"

„Nicht. Lass uns jetzt nicht über deinen Vater sprechen, er…."

„Caelan? Wo steckst du?"

Beide schraken auf als sie den Ruf vernahmen.

„Es ist nur Morgan, aber ich muss gehen." Langsam stand er auf, bemerkte die unangenehme Nässe in seinen Beinkleidern und versicherte sich dass man von außen nichts sah.

„Wann kommst du wieder?"

„Ich versuche mich heute Nacht raus zu schleichen, warte an dem Klippen auf mich."

Caelan wollte schon loseilen als er noch einmal in einen Kuss zurückgezogen wurde.

„ A ghràidh?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich".

„Ich dich auch. Ich muss los". Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete er sich und lief zu seiner Schwester hinaus.

* * *

„ …..Brennan…." Draco erwachte langsam aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Er konnte sie immer noch hören, diese Stimme sanft, dunkel, so bekannt und so fern.

„Fast. Der Kandidat hat noch 2 Versuche um den Namen des Mannes heraus zu finden der ihn die ganze Nacht in die Matratze gevögelt hat."

Draco schlug die Augen auf.

„Remus… was..?"

„Richtig. Leider reicht es nur für den Trostpreis. Wer ist Brennan?" Remus konnte und wollte den sarkastischen und gleichzeitig wütenden Unterton aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen. Da verbrachte er mit diesem Jungen eine unglaubliche Nacht und am nächsten Morgen stöhnte der den Namen eines anderen Mannes?

Draco sah ihn nur verwundert an. Noch ganz gefangen in seinem Traum konnte er seine Erinnerungen noch nicht von denen des Jungen, der schon Hunderte von Jahren Tod war auseinander halten. Denn nichts anderes war sein Traum gewesen, eine Erinnerung an ein anderes Leben. Diese Träume hatte er schon lange, aber noch nie waren sie so klar und präzise gewesen. Remus…Brennan. Er sah den jungen Mann noch genau vor sich. Die gleichen Augen, das braune Haar nur ohne die charakteristischen grauen Strähnen, das Gesicht war Wetter gegerbt und wies härtere Züge auf als das von Remus. Aber das Lächeln war dasselbe, freundlich und ehrlich. Nur eben dieses konnte er im Moment nicht sehen. Remus starrte ihn mit einer kalten, distanzierten Art an die ihm Angst machte.

„Ich…also…es ist nicht so wie du denkst, es war nur ein Traum", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Du träumst von anderen Männern, während ich mit dir schlafe?"

Draco seufzte nur und versuchte, so gut es ging ihm die ganze Sache zu erklären, auch wenn er sich selbst nicht darüber im Klaren war, was da mit ihm passierte.

Remus hörte zu und unterbrach ihn nicht. Aber er lächelte auch nicht. Als der Junge geendet hatte entstand eine unangenehme Stille und Draco wünschte sich das sein Gegenüber endlich etwas sagen würde.

Der nahm schließlich Dracos Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn lange und sanft.

„Da hab ich wohl etwas überreagiert. Das tut mir leid, aber wenn etwas mir gehört, dann teile ich es nicht gern und dich schon gar nicht."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Es ist nur… ich habe diese Träume öfter und nachdem ich lerne mit dem Schwert umzugehen werden sie deutlicher und klarer. Ich kann fühlen was er gefühlt hat und es fällt mir immer schwerer zu erkennen, welches meine Empfindungen und welches seine sind. Das hört sich ziemlich verrückt an, was?" Draco seufzte leise als Remus ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Nein gar nicht, es zeigt nur dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Aber du bist Draco und nicht Caelan. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg gehen und deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, unabhängig davon was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist."

* * *

Felia kam langsam zu sich. Genüsslich streckte sie sich und rollte sich quer über das ganze Bett, bis sie schließlich zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass etwas fehlte. Etwas sehr entscheidendes.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht." Erbost setzte sie sich auf und strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!

Er hatte sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Felia griff sich ihren Morgenmantel und ging in ihr kleines Wohnzimmer. Dort bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht, kein Severus weit und breit! Sie schenkte sich ein Glas Whiskey ein und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Ein Severus Snape konnte wohl doch nicht so einfach über seinen Schatten springen. Dabei hatte sie wirklich gedacht, wirklich gehofft nach dieser Nacht, dass sie ihm doch mehr bedeuten würde als er zugab. Er war so zärtlich, so wundervoll gewesen und sie musste sich zum ersten Mal eingestehen, dass sie sich schon vor sehr langer Zeit in diesen Mann verliebt hatte. Es war nicht nur Sex gewesen, es war viel mehr und dieser Idiot ließ sie einfach sitzen. Voller Wut warf sie das noch volle Glas an die Wand, wo es in tausend Splitter zersprang. Schwer atmend blickte sie auf die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit, die die Wand hinab lief. Dieser Mann würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, schwor sie sich. Eine Felia Black ließ man nicht einfach sitzen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen und frisch gemacht hatte, griff sie sich ihren schwarzen Mantel, der neben ihrem großen Spiegel lag. Sie bemerkte nicht wie sich ihre Augen in diesem, pechschwarz verfärbten.

* * *

Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Frühstück herum, dem Rührei konnte er heute nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu Remus der am Lehrertisch saß und sich angeregt mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt. Und selbst auf diese Entfernung hin, konnte er ein Strahlen in dessen Gesicht ausmachen, welches er noch nicht oft gesehen hatte. Er wollte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise Vorstellen, dass Malfoy dafür verantwortlich sein sollte. Doch jedes Mal wenn er zum Slytherintisch blickte, sah Malfoy nicht wirklich anders aus. Für den oberflächlichen Betrachter hatte er die gleiche schlechtgelaunte Miene wie immer, doch die grauen Augen funkelten amüsiert und…glücklich? Harry kannte sich nicht wirklich mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen aus, aber beide schienen anders heute Morgen und er wollte sich den Grund dafür wirklich nicht vorstellen!

„Harry?" Sanft wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, denn die letzten Trainingstunden waren alles andere als leicht gewesen. Sein Muskelkater war höllisch. Als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in Ginnys blaue Augen, die ihn entschuldigend ansahen.

„Wenn du dein Rührei noch mehr massakrierst, grenzt das bald an Misshandlung unschuldiger Lebensmittel." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn entwaffnend an.

Harry sah verwirrt auf seinen Teller, auf dem eine undefinierbare gelbliche Masse schwamm, die wohl sein Frühstück gewesen war. Angewidert stellte er den Teller beiseite. Auch gut, er würde heute wohl nichts mehr herunterbekommen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, du wirkst so abwesend?"

„Ja sicher. Alles bestens, " sagte er automatisch.

„Okay, dass war die Standartantwort und jetzt hätte ich gerne die Ehrliche. Du starrst Professor Lupin seit fünfzehn Minuten an, als wolltest du ihm einen schlimmen Fluch anhexen."

„Es ist wirklich nichts."

„Harry ich…"

„Hör mir mal zu Ginny, es geht dich nichts an, klar?" Damit stand er endgültig auf und verließ die Halle. Ginny blieb mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck sitzen und starrte ihm nach als er die große Halle verließ. Nein, diesmal würde sie nicht so einfach aufgeben. Wenn Harry es auf die harte Tour haben wollte, schön, dass konnte er haben.

* * *

Immer noch mit den schweren Gedanken die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, machte sich Felia auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Heute war Mittwoch und die meisten Klassen hatten heute keinen Unterricht mehr, so auch der siebte Jahrgang.

Felia hatte darauf geachtet die Trainingstunden mit Draco, auf die Tage zu legen an dem sein Stundenplan nicht zu voll war. Als sie am Slytherintisch vorbei ging, flüsterte sie ihm wie immer zu, das heutige Training nicht zu vergessen. Er reagierte darauf ebenfalls wie immer, mit einem entnervten Nicken, das sie wie jedes Mal zum schmunzeln brachte.

Felia versuchte einen Blick von Snape aufzufangen, der wie immer am Ende des Lehrertisches thronte, doch dieser ignorierte sie gekonnt und tat so als sei sie nicht anwesend. Felia spürte eine unbändige Wut in sich und wollte schon auf ihn zustürmen, als die Türen zur Großen Halle mit einem lauten Krachen aufgestoßen wurden. Mehrere Personen mit schwarzen Umhängen stürmten herein und packten Felia von hinten an den Armen.

Einige Schüler schrieen vor Schreck auf, andere waren aufgesprungen um mehr zu sehen, es herrschte ein lautes Durcheinander, Gerede von einem Todesserangriff machte die Runde.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe, meine Lieben", Dumbledores Stimme dröhnte durch die ganze Halle und innerhalb von Minuten war es komplett still.

Als der Schulleiter die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich denke, dass die Herren vom Ministerium hier, uns sicher gleich den Grund ihres Besuches mitteilen wollen."

In der Tat hatten die Männer die hereingestürmt waren, nach dem ersten Schreck, keine große Ähnlichkeit mehr mit den Anhängern Voldemorts.

Felia ließ dieses Schauspiel nach außen hin mehr als kalt, obwohl ihr Herz wie ein Presslufthammer klopfte. Sie machte keinen Versuch sich aus den Händen der Auroren zu befreien, sondern wartete völlig ruhig und mit überheblicher Miene ab. Ihr Blick schweifte zum Eingang.

Als hätte sie es geahnt, betrat ein weiterer Mann die Halle. Dieser hätte sich wohl gewünscht, sein Auftritt würde erhaben und machtvoll erscheinen, jedoch schien ihm diese angeborene Gabe seit jeher zu fehlen. Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge schritt also durch die Große Halle Hogwarts und blieb genau vor seinem derzeitigen Problem stehen.

Felia war noch nie sehr groß gewesen, doch bereitete es ihr diebisches Vergnügen, das Fudge die wenigen Zentimeter die sie trennten, zu ihr aufsehen musste.

Fudge wandte sich nun zu Dumbledore und sprach ihn an.

„Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern, Albus, das ich nichts davon erfahren habe, das du diese Person hier als Lehrerin eingestellt hast. Ich würde wohl behaupten, das sie noch eine größere Gefahr ist, als Werwölfe und ehemalige Todesser zusammen."

Felia schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. So gering sie Fudge auch schätzte, wieso hatte er mehr als einen Monat gewartet um sich ihrer anzunehmen? Was führte dieser kleine Wurm im Schilde?

„Und sie meinen wohl, Fudge, das sie und ihr ganzes ach so tolles Ministerium keine Gefahr für die Schüler darstellen. Korrigieren sie mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber hat nicht das Ministerium Dementoren an die Schule geholt, die dann mehrmals Schüler angegriffen und beinahe getötet haben? Hat das Ministerium nicht vor zwei Jahren eine derart unfähige Lehrerin eingestellt, die ihre Schüler mit körperlicher Gewalt bestraft hat und hat das von uns so allen geschätzte Ministerium nicht ebenfalls zu dieser Zeit zwei Dementoren in eine Muggelstadt geschickt und haben diese dann nicht einen Muggel und einen Zauberer angegriffen? War es nicht so, Fudge?" Felias Stimme war nicht sehr laut, aber sie war so durchdringend und so voller Abscheu, dass es manchen kalt den Rücken hinab lief.

Der Minister war bei jedem Wort das Felia sprach noch bleicher im Gesicht geworden, doch nun kochte blanke Wut ihn ihm.

„Meine Liebe, wer sollte ihnen diese absurden Lügen wohl glauben, ihnen einer Kopfgeldjägerin! Sie hatten noch nie Skrupel Menschen auf bestialische Weise umzubringen und gefangen zu nehmen."

„Todesser bezeichne ich schon lange nicht mehr als Menschen und wenn ich bemerken darf, das Ministerium hat nicht schlecht gezahlt und sich auch nicht beschwert als ich ihnen einige vor die Tür geworfen habe. Und das Schweigegeld erst, dafür das ich die ach so tollen Auroren die Lorbeeren habe einsacken lassen." Felia riss sich nun endlich von den Männern los und baute sich vor Fudge auf. Ihr Gesicht glich einer kalten Maske und in diesem Augenblick musste man sich unwillkürlich vor ihr fürchten.

„Ich bin was ich bin Fudge, und ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht unschuldig. Aber alle Male noch besser als ihr verlogenes Pack, das zuviel Angst hat die Wahrheit zu erkennen und somit schon hunderte unschuldige Menschen in den Tod getrieben hat, weil die Leute keine Warnungen erhalten haben. Sie nehmen Schmiergelder von Todessern an, um als Dank freundlich darüber hinweg zusehen, dass die zur anderen Seite gehören. Sie sind erbärmlich Fudge, opfern Menschenleben nur damit sie auf ihrem Posten sitzen bleiben können. Seht euch doch alle an, ihr schickt einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen in den Krieg, nur damit er all eure Probleme löst, und dabei ist es euch egal ob er drauf geht oder nicht, Hauptsache ihr alle habt euch eure Finger nicht schmutzig gemacht. Ich weiß das ich aufgrund meiner Abstammung von der Zauberergesellschaft gemieden werde, aber ich kann dennoch behaupten, das ich mehr Verstand und Herz in mir habe, als ihr alle zusammen."

Verachtungsvoll blickte sie nun in die große Runde die sie anstarrte, als käme sie direkt vom Mond. Sie wagte nicht den Blick zu ihrem Vater zu werfen, daher wandte sie sich wieder Fudge zu und flüsterte so leise das nur er verstand:" Ich warne sie Fudge. Ich weiß mehr über die Leichen in ihrem Keller als die meisten anderen. Und ich rate ihnen mich sofort loszulassen, wenn nicht ganz Hogwarts erfahren soll, wie viele Leute von Voldemort sie decken und schützen."

Felia sah den Mann abwartend an, als er knapp nickte und den Auroren befahl, sie freizulassen.

„Sehr weise." Damit verschwand sie rasch aus der großen Halle, verfolgt von den Blicken der Schüler und Lehrer. Als sie endlich in einem Gang innerhalb der Kerker ankam, blieb sie schwer atmend an einer Wand gelehnt stehen. Sie wünschte ihr Abgang hätte nicht ganz so sehr wie ein Flucht ausgesehen. Dieser verdammte, kleine Schleimer. Tauchte immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt auf. Sie hatte gehofft dass ihr kleines Geheimnis noch eine Weile geheim bleiben würde. Verdammt das warf ihre ganzen Pläne über den Haufen.

Felia wollte gerade verschwinden, als sie an der Schulter gepackt, nach hinten in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen wurde.

„Zum Teufel noch mal, was…?"

„Du fluchst wie ein Gossenjunge, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Severus stand groß und bedrohlich vor ihr uns starrte sie mit kalten Augen an.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie schnippisch.

„Antworten."

„Antworten? Auf die Frage warum du mich heute Morgen hast sitzen lassen, warum du mich behandelst wie der letzte Dreck oder warum du so ein verdammter Idiot bist?"

„Was hast du mit dem Ministerium zu schaffen?" Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie grob zu sich.

„Absolut gar nichts. Ein Mittel zum Zweck nichts weiter." Spie sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

„Ich stehe auf niemandes Seite, ich habe dir gesagt dass ich meine eigenen Ziele verfolge und die gehen dich einen Dreck an."

Severus sah ihr lange in die Augen. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, als er sie zu nahe in sein Leben gelassen hatte.

„Du wirst wie sie, weißt du das? Wenn du nicht aufpasst wirst du wie sie." Damit verließ er das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Felia atmete einmal tief aus und ging dann ebenfalls zur Tür, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal in die silbergrauen Augen zu sehen, deren Besitzer sich in einer Ecke versteckt hatte.

* * *

Die zierliche Gestalt schlich zielsicher durch den Verbotenen Wald, den schwarzen Umhang fest um sich geschlungen. Es war eine kalte, dunkle Nacht, doch diese Stimmung war durchaus angebracht, wenn man der Dunkelheit persönlich begegnen wollte. Und die Gestalt war sich sicher, dass eben jene schon sehr bald hier auftauchen würde. Narzissa Malfoy war äußert stolz, das der dunkle Lord sie für diese wichtige Aufgabe ausgewählt hatte, nach dem dieser Stümper der sich ihr Mann schimpfte, ihren Lord schon so oft enttäuscht hatte. Direkt hinter ihr ging ihre Schwester Bellatrix, mit lautlosen Schritten. Beide mussten nicht lange warten als sie ein leises Rascheln wahrnahmen, kaum zu hören, doch noch jemand schritt fast lautlos durch den Wald. Die junge Frau war kaum zu sehen, verschmolz sie doch fast mit der Dunkelheit, nur ihre helle Haut schimmerte durch die vielen Bäume und Sträucher.

„Meine liebe Cousine, es überrascht mich doch sehr, ausgerechnet dich an solch einem Ort anzutreffen. Mit Bella hatte ich allerdings gerechnet." Felia sprach ruhig und mit einer gewissen Arroganz in der Stimme, die wohl jedem Black zueigen war.

„Felia, mein Herz du hast uns erwartet?" Fragte Narzissa spitz.

„Der Wink mit dem Ministerium war überdeutlich. Ich frage mich nur, was euer Lord nach all den Jahren von mir will."

„Er ist auch dein Lord, Felia. Es wird Zeit für dich sich endlich zu entscheiden," vernahm sie Bellatrix hohle und brüchige Stimme. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass beide Frauen aus derselben Blutlinie stammten, auch wenn die Jahre in Askaban die Eine fast einstellt hatten, während die Andere zu einer Schönheit herangewachsen war.

„Ich bin ein Halbblut, was sollte der dunkle Lord von mir wollen?"

„Er hat schon einmal darüber hinweggesehen, er wird es wieder tun. Der Fehler mit Nott ist dir schon verziehen, wenn du dem Lord ein ‚kleines Geschenk' überreichen solltest, " schaltete sich nun Narzissa in das Gespräch ein. „ Du weißt was er will. Was ich will."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", antwortete Felia leise, bevor sie sich zum Aufbruch rüstete.

Sie nickte den beiden Schwestern noch einmal zu und nur einem genauen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass ihr Blick dabei einen Bruchteil länger auf Narzissa haftete.

„Lass ihn nicht zu lange warten, Felia." Bellatrix wand sich zu ihrer Schwester und beide verschwanden mit einem ‚Plopp' im Nichts.

Felia starrte eine lange Zeit auf die nun leere Stelle und schlang ihren Mantel dichter um sich.

„Sag du mir, was ich tun soll Draco?"

Der junge Mann kam aus seinem Versteck zum Vorschein und blickte sie irritiert an.

„Woher wusstest du…?"

„Ein Tarnumhang kann mich schon lange nicht mehr täuschen. Du solltest dich allerdings nicht von Harry erwischen lassen, wie du sein Schmückstück stiehlst."

„Für wie dämlich hältst du mich denn? Aber da das Wiesel nun mal den Boden unter Blaises Füssen anbetet und mein werter Freund sich doch unbedingt mal das gute Stück ausleihen musste…" Er grinste sehr slytherinmäßig und das ließ Felia auflachen, bevor sie ihn wieder ernst ansah. Draco bemerkte das nicht nur die Nacht daran schuld war, das ihre Augen dunkler schienen.

„Also wirst du mir vertrauen?" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Ihr war, als wäre plötzlich der ganze Wald verstummt, nur das Klopfen ihres Herzens musste Meilen weit zu hören sein. Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden, bis Draco ihre Hand ergriff und festhielt. Ein blau-weißer Schimmer ging nun von ihnen aus und beide fühlten die starke Magie. Damit war der zweite Bund geschlossen.

„Damit hast du dich dem Teufel ausgeliefert."

Draco lachte knapp auf. „Ich weiß."

Tbc

XxX  
A ghràidh- Mein Liebling  
XxX

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir wieder ein paar Reviews, da ich nicht wirklich sicher bin ob mir dieses Kapitel gelungen ist. Einfach weil ich solange daran rumgewerkelt habe. Eure meinung würde mich interessieren  
LG Eure Kayla


End file.
